Queer Tango
by Agathe Laplante
Summary: La réhabilitation des anciens espions passent parfois par des voies inhabituelles et Harry va l'apprendre à ses dépens. YAOI
1. Une journée pourrie

Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à JKR.

Beta : Tania sama

Titre : Queer tango

Résumé : La réhabilitation des anciens espions passent parfois par des voies inhabituelles et Harry va l'apprendre à ses dépens.

Rating : M

Note : cette histoire m'est venue suite à la lecture d'un article sur le queer tango. Je me suis demandé avec qui Harry pourrait danser le tango et la réponse m'est apparue absolument évidente… Avec… Tadam ! Il faut lire pour le savoir…

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1 – Une journée pourrie<strong>

Harry était effondré. Mais vraiment – totalement – irrémédiablement – effondré. Comment la situation avait-elle pu déraper à ce point ?

La journée avait pourtant bien commencée. Il s'était levé à 10H00, comme tous les samedis depuis la mort de Voldemort. Il avait pris quelques minutes pour s'étirer en savourant l'idée qu'il était désormais libre, un étudiant comme les autres, qui n'était plus poursuivi par un fou psychopathe et qui n'avait pour toute responsabilité que réussir ses aspics.

Il avait ensuite rejoint ses amis dans la salle commune, puis ils étaient descendus prendre leur petit déjeuner en troupe bruyante et soudée qui donnait à peu près l'impression d'un troupeau d'éléphants parcourant les couloirs du majestueux château qu'était Poudlard.

Ils s'étaient tous joyeusement assis autour de la table des gryffondors et s'étaient généreusement servis dans les plats délicieux cuisinés par les elfes de maison.

Puis Harry s'était rendu au bord du lac, où il s'était assis pour digérer béatement son petit déjeuner pantagruélique en laissant simplement passer le temps, sans rien faire et en en savourant chaque minute lorsque LE problème arriva.

Il releva la tête pour tomber sur les yeux argentés de Draco et sur ceux noisette d'Hermione. Il commença à quitter sa béatitude en voyant l'éclat malicieux des premiers et la commisération que contenaient les seconds.

Draco, suivi par son père, s'était battu à leurs cotés et le fait que Lucius ait remplacé Snape lorsque le rôle d'espion de ce dernier avait été découvert, avait sans aucun doute fait pencher la balance en leur faveur. Et, même si ça lui trouait le cul de l'avouer, Harry devait reconnaitre que c'était les renseignements que Lucius lui avait fourni qui lui avait permis de finalement triompher de Voldemort. A cette époque, il s'était énormément rapproché de Draco, avec qui il avait souvent discuté. Il lui avait raconté son enfance et à quel point Lucius était loin de l'image d'homme froid et sans sentiments qu'il projetait en public pour se protéger. Chose qu'Harry avait beaucoup de mal à croire.

Lucius avait joué un rôle pour que sa femme, aussi folle et fidèle à Voldemort que sa sœur Bellatrix, ne le dénonce pas, ce qui aurait entrainé une mort lente et douloureuse à laquelle l'aristocrate n'avait eu aucun mal à renoncer.

Il avait donc, comme son grand ami Snape, joué un double jeu, avec l'objectif prioritaire de sauver les fesses de son fils et éventuellement les siennes, ce que Draco lui avait bien entendu raconté dans un langage légèrement plus châtié.

Car si Lucius était un parfait connard du point de vue d'Harry, il était un excellent père de celui de son fils. Il avait été jusqu'à tuer sa femme lors de la bataille finale pour protéger Draco à qui la femme allait lancer un sort mortel, lorsque folle de rage, elle avait découvert leurs trahisons.

Et même s'il était devenu ami avec Draco pendant les longues semaines qui avaient précédé la bataille, Harry s'était toujours méfié de Lucius dont la langue acérée le laissait toujours sans voix. Il ne savait jamais comment réagir face aux sarcasmes de l'homme parfaitement déguisés sous une politesse toute aristocratique. Pour être parfaitement honnête, il était particulièrement gêné par les propos, que toute personne ayant un esprit mal tourné, aurait pris pour du flirt. Bien sur, le fait que l'homme, de même que son fils d'ailleurs, soit la quintessence du Serpentard jusqu'au bout de ses ongles parfaitement manucurés n'avait rien arrangé.

C'est pourquoi Harry se sentait envahi d'une méfiance bien légitime à la vue des yeux gris remplis d'une jubilation malicieuse.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix un brin agressive.

« Potter ! Un peu de respect pour les Préfets en chef qui ont en charge l'organisation de la participation de Poudlard au bal de fin d'année que va donner le Ministère, parce que sinon nous ne t'annoncerons pas la bonne nouvelle… » répondit Draco en jubilant, ce qui fit se renfrogner un peu plus Harry qui se tourna vers Hermione avec interrogation.

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça, Harry, je n'y suis pour rien. Je n'arrive même pas à comprendre comment cette fouine vicieuse a pu persuader Dumbledore ! » dit-elle en foudroyant du regard un Draco absolument ravi.

« Ne sois pas jalouse ! Ce n'est pas parce que l'idée ne vient pas de toi qu'elle n'est pas bonne ! » la provoqua Draco.

« Espèce de… » commença Hermione qui fut coupée par Draco.

« Tst, tst, on ne va pas se disputer alors qu'Harry meurt d'envie de connaitre mon excellente idée ».

Il se tourna vers Harry qui le foudroya du regard en bouillonnant à son tour et lui tira la langue de façon très mature. Il se demandait si un jour les Gryffondors apprendraient de leurs erreurs, c'était si facile de les mettre en colère.

« Bien. Ne faisons pas durer le suspense plus longtemps. Tu sais que ce bal de fin d'année, organisé par le Ministère, est le premier évènement depuis la fin de la guerre et qu'il revêt une importance capitale puisque tous ceux qui comptent dans le monde sorcier seront présents. C'est une occasion qu'il ne faut pas rater pour faire changer le regard des autres sur plein de choses. C'est pourquoi Dumbledore nous a demandé d'organiser la participation de Poudlard et de montrer que c'est l'union qui a fait la force et pas le pauvre petit héros tout seul dans son coin. A ce moment là, il n'y avait aucune différence entre nous et les maisons ne comptaient plus ».

Jusque là, l'idée plaisait bien à Harry qui se relaxa quelque peu et fit signe à Draco de continuer.

« Nous allons, par exemple, promouvoir le rôle important qu'ont joué les créatures magiques en mettant en valeur Rémus Lupin et en montrant ainsi que tous les loups garous ne doivent pas être mis dans le même sac et qu'ils ont droit à une place identique à celle d'un sorcier dans la société. Ils se sont battus et ont péris au même titre que les sorciers pendant la guerre, et bien ils doivent avoir les mêmes remerciements ».

Harry souriait maintenant pleinement. Il trouvait ces idées excellentes et pressa Draco de continuer.

« Nous allons aussi faire un coup d'éclat pour faire reconnaitre le travail de nos espions, qui malgré tout ce qu'ils ont fait et les risques qu'ils ont couru pour leur vie, ont du mal à retrouver leur place dans la société. Alors que sans eux nous n'aurions jamais pu gagner. Il est juste de les réhabiliter totalement et sans aucune ambiguïté… »

Harry était très enthousiaste. « Et comment allez-vous faire ? »

« Nous allons frapper un grand coup en montrant à tous à quel point leur « sauveur » leur est reconnaissant ».

« C'est génial ! Comment allez-vous faire ? » répondit Harry qui se sentait déjà nettement plus confiant.

« C'est toi qui va tout faire… En ouvrant le bal avec l'un d'entre eux ».

Le cerveau d'Harry se mit en pause. Il n'arrivait pas bien à saisir ce que venait de dire Draco.

« Que… Quoi… Comment ? » croassa-t-il totalement sous le choc.

« En dansant bien évidemment ! J'ai pensé à un tango. C'est la danse qui, à mon avis, montre le mieux la complicité et la confiance que se font les partenaires. Tu ne crois pas Hermione ? » demanda Draco un doigt pensif posé sous le menton.

La jeune fille ne prit pas la peine de répondre et se précipita au secours de son ami qui prenait une teinte rouge brique, qui jurait abominablement avec ses yeux, et révélait les prémices d'une prochaine explosion. Tout le monde savait ce qu'une explosion non contrôlée de la magie d'Harry pouvait donner. Elle le fit inspirer et expirer jusqu'à ce qu'il reprenne une teinte normale et qu'il explose seulement en paroles.

« De qui parles-tu Draco ? Snape ou ton père ? C'est choisir entre la peste et le choléra. Je refuse. Tu m'entends ? JE REFUSE ! »

« Ha je vois » dit simplement Draco d'une voix froide. « Tu acceptes de profiter de l'occasion pour réhabiliter le loup garou, mais tu refuses de faire quoi que ce soit pour ceux qui ont tout sacrifié à ta cause et qui ont failli y laisser la vie… ». Draco se retourna pour cacher son émotion alors que sa voix se mettait à trembler.

Harry se sentit vraiment très mal, surtout vis-à-vis de Snape, car même si l'homme était insupportable, il l'avait protégé pendant des années et lui avait sauvé la vie à plusieurs reprises tout en risquant de perdre la sienne.

« Heu… Draco, je suis désolé. Je me suis laissé emporter par mon mauvais caractère et sous le coup de la surprise… Mais on peut peut-être trouver une autre solution, non ? »

« Laisse tomber, Harry. Quelques soient les efforts que nous ferons, nous serons et resterons toujours des Mangemorts aux yeux des gens. Oui, même moi, juste parce que ma mère était folle et que mon père, malgré ce qu'il a fait pour nous racheter…. Ce n'est pas grave, il faut faire comme d'habitude, relever la tête et souffrir en silence » dit Draco avec lassitude en se retournant pour partir.

Harry était dans ses petits souliers. Il ne supportait pas la tristesse de Draco et se sentait minable.

« D'accord, je vais le faire ! » s'exclama-t-il.

Il fut immédiatement récompensé par un sourire éblouissant qui lui fit se demander s'il ne venait pas de se faire avoir comme un bleu. Cette désagréable sensation fut confirmée par Hermione qui le regardait en secouant la tête.

« Mais je vais le faire avec Snape et tu vas m'apprendre parce que je ne sais absolument pas danser le tango ! » hurla-t-il en direction de Draco qui s'éloignait déjà d'un pas guilleret et qui se contenta de lui faire un signe de la main sans se retourner.

« Je me suis fait avoir ? » demanda-t-il à Hermione avec ses plus beaux yeux de chien battu.

« C'est quand même une bonne action » répondit-elle en l'attrapant par l'épaule dans un geste de consolation.

xxxXXXxxx

Et voilà comment il se retrouvait dans la porte de l'appartement de son professeur de potions, prêt à se faire écharper, pour lui demander de danser un tango avec lui, lors de l'ouverture du bal de fin d'année du Ministère. Il prenait enfin toute l'ampleur du ridicule de sa situation.

Au moins, l'homme était asexué et il ne risquait pas d'être déstabilisé par une forme quelconque de flirt.

Quelle journée pourrie !

A suivre

* * *

><p>Le bonus de Tania<p>

Lucius avait joué un rôle pour que sa femme, aussi folle et fidèle à Voldemort que sa sœur Bellatrix (c'est sûrement de famille), ne le dénonce pas, ce qui aurait entraîné une mort lente et douloureuse à laquelle l'aristocrate n'avait eu aucun mal à renoncer. (Mouahaha ! alors la c'est plus que logique ! sauf s'il était 100% sado maso^^)

C'est pourquoi Harry se sentait envahi d'une méfiance bien légitime à la vue des yeux gris remplis d'une jubilation malicieuse. (Je confirme, ça sent le piège^^)

Jusque là, l'idée plaisait bien à Harry qui se relaxa quelque peu et fit signe à Draco de continuer. (Mouais ! a mon avis c'est que le début, et le mieux choisi pour endormir la méfiance d'harry ! le pire est a craindre ! *ton de la voix mode mystique on*)

Harry souriait maintenant pleinement. Il trouvait ces idées excellentes et pressa Draco de continuer. (J'attends la chute^^)

« C'est génial ! Comment allez-vous faire ? » Répondit Harry qui se sentait déjà nettement plus confiant. (Pareil ! je sais pas mais je sens venir le hic a grand pas !)

« En dansant bien évidemment ! J'ai pensé à un tango. C'est la danse qui, à mon avis, montre le mieux la complicité et la confiance que se font les partenaires. Tu ne crois pas Hermione ? » Demanda Draco un doigt pensif posé sous le menton. (Mais quel comédien^^ et on sent le plan du blondinet nous autres fana de Yaoi^^)

« De qui parles-tu Draco ? Snape ou ton père ? C'est choisir entre la peste et le choléra. Je refuse. Tu m'entends ? JE REFUSE ! » (C'était a prévoir^^ mais je confirme qu'on sait pas encore si c'est un Lucry ou Snary ^^)

Draco se retourna pour cacher son émotion alors que sa voix se mettait à trembler. (Han mais il lui faut un oscar a celui là ! mais harry a dit ça car il n'aime pas les deux hommes pas pour leur rôle mais leur caractère^^)

Harry était dans ses petits souliers. Il ne supportait pas la tristesse de Draco et se sentait minable. (C'est le but pas très honnête de Draco^^)

« D'accord, je vais le faire ! » s'exclama-t-il. (Bingo ! vous avez gagné le jakpot^^)

Il fut immédiatement récompensé par un sourire éblouissant qui lui fit se demander s'il ne venait pas de se faire avoir comme un bleu. (Sans rire !^^) Cette désagréable sensation fut confirmée par Hermione qui le regardait en secouant la tête. (Crédule ! pensait fortement Hermione)

* * *

><p>A bientôt pour la suite et n'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé!<p> 


	2. Une drôle de journée

Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à JKR.

Titre : Queer tango

Beta : Tania Sama

Résumé : La réhabilitation des anciens espions passent parfois par des voies inhabituelles et Harry va l'apprendre à ses dépens.

Rating : M

Mille mercis à **Clina** (mention spéciale pour toutes les reviews que tu m'envoies ! Tu vas découvrir dans ce chapitre comment Severus est éliminé !) **Chachou** (j'espère que la suite ne te déçoit pas !)

xxxXXXxxx

**Chapitre 2 – Une drôle de journée**

Harry rassembla tout son courage de futur condamné à mort pour frapper à la porte du redoutable Severus Snape.

Il n'entendit comme réponse qu'un vague grognement mécontent puis des bruits de vêtements et enfin, des pas précipités se dirigèrent vers la porte.

Par Merlin, il avait dérangé son professeur alors qu'il se préparait à prendre une douche. Merde ! Il était mort !

Sans surprise, la porte s'ouvrit sur un Snape furieux.

« Potter ! » cracha-t-il, « que peut-il y avoir de si urgent pour que vous vous permettiez de me déranger à cette heure ? Les Gryffondors n'ont décidément aucun sens des convenances ! »

« Il est à peine 15H00… » répondit Harry révolté par l'injustice chronique se son professeur.

« Et alors ? » demanda Severus avec la plus parfaite mauvaise foi, tout en s'écartant quand même pour laisser entrer Harry dans son salon.

« Faites vite. J'ai des choses plus importantes à faire que de vous écouter bégayer sur je ne sais quel sujet sans importance ».

A ces mots, Harry sentit la moutarde lui monter au nez et débita d'un ton acide, « votre filleul, Draco, a persuadé Dumbledore que votre réhabilitation dans le monde sorcier devait passer par l'ouverture du bal de fin d'année du Ministère avec moi ! Nous devons danser un tango, alors que je n'ai aucune idée de comment se danse cette foutue connerie et que d'ailleurs je n'ai aucune envie de danser, mais voilà, Draco m'a eu et j'ai promis ! J'ai été assez concis pour vous ? »

Essoufflé, il se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil le plus proche pour contempler avec délectation l'expression de Snape. Les yeux écarquillés, les joues rouges, la bouche ouverte, les cheveux en bataille… L'homme était en état de choc. Bien fait, pensa Harry. Quoique à bien y réfléchir, Severus avait déjà les joues rouges et les cheveux en bataille lorsqu'il était venu ouvrir la porte. Se pourrait-il que l'homme ne soit finalement pas asexué et qu'il est interrompu quelque chose ? Se demanda Harry en se mordillant la lèvre.

Son interrogation fut de courte durée puisqu'une porte claqua violemment et qu'un jeune homme à moitié déshabillé entra dans la pièce, se prit les pieds dans le tapis, et atterrit dans les bras de Severus qui se refermèrent machinalement sur lui, en hurlant, « c'est hors de question ! Tu m'entends Harry ? Je me fous de Dumbledore, c'est avec moi, et personne d'autre, que Severus aura sa première danse d'homme libre ! »

Harry se pinça violemment lorsqu'il vit avec quelle tendresse l'austère Serpentard caressait les cheveux du plus jeune et il recommença, pour être sur, lorsqu'il fut témoin du baiser sulfureux initié par Snape pour calmer celui qui ne pouvait être que son amant.

« Mais qu'est-ce que… C'est pas possible…. Pas toi… détesté… » bredouilla Harry qui se disait qu'il était forcément en plein rêve et qu'il allait se réveiller dans son lit.

« Eloquent, comme toujours Monsieur Potter » dit Severus, tout en regardant le jeune homme accroché à lui comme un bernique à son rocher. « Bravo pour la discrétion, Neville, je pense qu'il n'est désormais plus possible de garder le secret ».

« Mais je ne veux pas que tu danses avec lui. Je m'en fiche que tout le monde sache pour nous ! Je serais même content que plus personne ne vienne te draguer sous mon nez ! » répondit Neville d'un ton très décidé et très buté.

Harry se demanda d'où lui venait l'idée saugrenue que des personnes puissent avoir l'idée de draguer Severus Snape mais il eut le bon sens de se taire. Severus poussa un soupir résigné et acquiesça en lui souriant.

« Fermez la bouche, Monsieur Potter, vous êtes ridicule. Enfin plus que d'habitude ».

Harry referma donc la bouche et avant qu'il ne puisse l'ouvrir à nouveau, Severus leva la main pour l'arrêter.

« J'ai le regret de devoir refuser votre alléchante proposition car mon carnet de bal est déjà bien rempli par la jeune personne gaffeuse qui est actuellement dans mes bras » déclara-t-il d'un ton qui réussissait l'exploit d'être à la fois tendre et sarcastique.

« Pas si gaffeuse que ça ! Je te ferais remarquer qu'on a réussit à se cacher pendant deux ans et que personne n'a eu le moindre soupçon » répondit Neville avec un regard noir orienté vers Severus qui fit craindre à Harry pour sa vie. Mais contre toute attente, Snape se pencha pour lui déposer un baiser papillon sur les lèvres.

« Et je t'en remercie, car sinon, je n'aurais pas donné cher de ma vie, d'abord avec Voldemort et ensuite avec Augusta, ta grand-mère qui, malgré son âge, est redoutable, comme elle l'a prouvé pendant la bataille » répondit Severus avec ironie.

Dire qu'Harry était surpris serait bien en dessous de la vérité et son état d'esprit se lisait sur son visage.

« Excuse-moi, Harry. J'ai eu une réaction un peu brutale. Mais mets-toi à ma place. Ça fait deux ans que je suis obligé de cacher ma relation avec Severus. J'en ai marre. Je suis tellement heureux que je veux afficher notre relation au grand jour. Alors, tu comprends, ce bal est l'occasion que j'attendais pour annoncer notre relation à la terre entière… enfin au monde sorcier… c'est déjà pas mal ! Et il est hors de question que tu me voles ce moment. Tu comprends ? » dit Neville d'une voix radoucie.

Harry avait beaucoup de mal à comprendre et encore plus à accepter les paroles de Neville. Sans parler du fait qu'ils avaient vingt ans d'écart et que Neville aurait pu être son fils, ils s'étaient toujours détestés et Snape ne se privait pas de l'insulter à chaque cours de potions.

« Mais et les insultes… pendant les cours ? » demanda Harry en pleine confusion.

« Ho ça ! » pouffa Neville, « c'est un code entre Severus et moi. Lorsqu'il dit 'Monsieur Londubat, vous êtes une véritable calamité en potions, une telle nullité que je n'oserais même pas vous faire découper le moindre ingrédient de peur que vous ne vous vidiez de votre sang, ce qui ne serait pas une grande perte mais contrarierait fortement le Directeur. Retenue ce soir, vingt heures', moi j'entends 'Neville tu es un amant magnifique et j'ai terriblement envie de sentir tes lèvres chaudes autour de mon sexe. Rendez-vous chez moi à vingt heures'. Tu comprends ? »

« O-oui » répondit Harry qui était devenu rouge comme une tomate et dont la rougeur s'accentua encore avec la remarque et le sourire narquois de Snape. « Mon cœur, si tu continues, j'ai peur qu'il n'y ait combustion spontanée, Harry est très coincé en ce qui concerne le sexe… »

« Mais c'est pas vrai ! » bafouilla lamentablement le pauvre Gryffondor sur le visage duquel on aurait pu faire cuire un œuf. Ce qui n'eut pour seule conséquence que de faire éclater de rire les deux hommes toujours enlacés. Puis Neville se dégagea des bras de son amant et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

« Je crois qu'une bonne tasse de thé fera le plus grand bien à tout le monde ».

« Prenez place au salon, Monsieur Potter, je vais aider Neville » ajouta Snape.

Harry se laissa choir sur le canapé en observant pensivement Neville. Le jeune homme sur de lui qui s'affairait dans la cuisine de la terreur des cachots n'avait rien à voir avec le Gryffondor timide et empoté que tout le monde aimait bien mais dont la maladresse était sujet de plaisanterie. Et c'est alors qu'il eut honte… honte de voir que c'est Severus qui avait permis au jeune homme de s'épanouir.

Snape se contentait d'assurer ses arrières sans jamais empêcher Neville d'agir. Là où Harry aurait dit, « laisse Neville, tu vas casser une tasse, je vais le faire », Severus se contentait de replacer les tasses sur le plateau pour les empêcher de tomber. Il avait compris à quel point il était important pour Neville d'affronter Bellatrix Lestrange,et alors, même s'il était sans doute mort de peur, il s'était contenté de rester en arrière et de faire en sorte que personne d'autre n'atteigne Neville.

Harry avait honte de ne pas avoir compris que c'était ce dont avait besoin son ami. Quelqu'un qui ne le juge pas, qui lui fasse confiance et le laisse agir à sa guise. Harry se sentait d'autant plus mal que Neville lui avait toujours apporté un soutien inconditionnel, même lorsque tout le monde, Ron y compris, doutait de lui.

En regardant les deux hommes interagir, il se demanda si Severus n'avait pas autant besoin de Neville, que Neville avait besoin de lui. Severus, le solitaire, avait enfin trouvé quelqu'un à aimer, quelqu'un qu'il pouvait protéger et chérir, quelqu'un qui ne le jugeait pas sur son apparence ou sur ses erreurs passées.

Alors, Harry accepta. Totalement et sans aucune réserve. L'acceptation, qui se lisait sur son visage, fut perçue par les deux hommes qui revenaient avec le thé et qui lui sourirent en retour avec un simple hochement de tête.

Au bout d'un moment d'un confortable silence pendant lequel ils dégustèrent leur thé, Harry ne put s'empêcher de poser la question qui le taraudait.

« Mais comment en êtes-vous arrivé là ? Je veux dire… »

« Nous voyons très bien ce que vous voulez dire, Monsieur Potter. En fait, Neville m'a harcelé, il ne m'a laissé aucun répit, jusqu'à ce que je réponde à ses attentes et que je sois totalement piégé. L'entêtement est, parait-il, une qualité des Gryffondors. Si c'est vrai, Neville est le plus grand Gryffondor de ma connaissance » dit Severus avec un sourire ironique.

Neville lui tapa sur le bras. « N'essaye pas de faire croire que tu es mécontent de mon entêtement ! »

« Bien au contraire » répondit Severus en souriant avec tendresse.

« Vois-tu, Harry, je suis quelqu'un d'invisible, ce qui me laisse beaucoup de temps pour observer. Au début, je prenais très mal l'attitude de Severus pendant les cours de potions. Et puis, j'ai commencé à l'observer. Je me suis alors rendu compte qu'il essayait de nous faire progresser et qu'il s'inquiétait vraiment pour nous. Je l'ai vu à maintes reprises se jeter sans réfléchir dans le danger pour protéger ta vie au péril de la sienne. J'ai commencé doucement à l'admirer et à ne plus entendre les sarcasmes, qu'il utilise surtout pour se protéger… »

Severus émit un grognement mécontent qui fit sourire Neville. « Ne me compare pas à un stupide Gryffondor ! »

« … Et puis, petit à petit, je me suis rendu compte que je l'aimais. Je savais que, vu ma maladresse, j'avais de fortes chances de ne pas sortir vivant de la bataille et de mon affrontement inéluctable avec Bellatrix. Alors je me suis dit que je voulais mourir sans regrets et c'est ainsi que j'ai déployé tous les moyens pour que cet entêté comprenne qu'il était un homme séduisant et que je le voulais » raconta Neville.

« Comprenez qu'il est arrivé un jour pour une retenue et qu'il s'est déshabillé en me disant qu'il ne voulait pas mourir puceau » ajouta Severus.

Harry s'amusa de la rougeur qui envahissait les joues de son ami à ce souvenir. « Tu n'as pas fait ça ? » demanda-t-il, incrédule.

« Ben si ! Tu sais, dans une joute verbale, je n'aurais jamais eu le dessus. Alors il valait mieux faire ce pour quoi les Gryffondors sont les meilleurs… »

« L'ACTION ! » hurlèrent en cœur Neville et Harry pendant que Severus se bouchait les oreilles en se lamentant qu'un Gryffondor était encore supportable, mais que deux, c'était beaucoup trop.

Lorsque les rires des deux plus jeunes s'éteignirent, la dure réalité frappa Harry de plein fouet.

« Donc, il n'y a vraiment aucune chance que tu me prêtes Severus pour le bal ? »

« Aucune » confirma Neville en retournant se blottir dans les bras de son Serpentard.

Harry poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme. « Merde ! Il ne reste que Lucius »

« Tu sais, Harry, Lucius est un homme bien. Laisse-lui une chance de te montrer sa vraie personnalité. Ne te laisse pas aveugler par tes préjugés » dit Neville d'un ton sérieux.

Harry ne pouvait pas plus écarquiller les yeux sans qu'ils sortent de leurs orbites. « Tu connais Lucius ? Il est au courant pour vous ? »

« Qu'est-ce que vous croyez, Monsieur Potter ? Lucius est mon plus vieil ami. De plus, les Serpentards sont bien plus tolérants que les Gryffondors. Pour lui l'essentiel est que nous soyons heureux. Je suis même sur qu'il vous aurait accepté, vous, si mon bonheur en dépendait. Ce qui, merci Merlin, n'est pas le cas ! » dit Severus ironiquement.

Harry commençait à trouver que ça faisait beaucoup de remises en question. D'abord, il se rendait compte qu'il avait sous estimé Neville et qu'il n'avait pas été là pour lui, et maintenant, il apprenait que les Serpentards étaient plus tolérants que lui ! Il ne fallait quand même pas pousser ! C'est alors qu'une idée sournoise s'imposa à son esprit.

« Draco était au courant, lui aussi ? » demanda-t-il à Neville.

« Oui » répondit le jeune homme qui ne comprenait pas la soudaine frénésie d'Harry.

« Le petit bâtard ! » explosa le survivant, « il m'a totalement manipulé ! ». Il eut alors un sourire qui fit froid dans le dos, surtout à Severus, qui savait de quoi le survivant était capable.

« Vous devriez vous calmer avant de faire quelque chose que vous pourriez regretter… » tenta Severus.

Mais c'était trop tard, Harry se contenta de claquer la porte en criant « au revoir » à la cantonade.

Après son départ en trombe, les deux hommes restèrent un instant dans un silence stupéfait.

« Pourquoi avoir fait l'apologie de Lucius ? » demanda Severus.

« Ce n'est pas vrai que c'est un homme bien ? » demanda Neville avec innocence. Severus se contenta de le regarder en levant un sourcil impatient.

Neville eut un sourire énigmatique, « parce qu'au fond, Harry est comme moi. Il a besoin de trouver son Severus. Simplement, il est plus obtus, borné et impulsif que moi, alors il faut l'aider. Semer la graine du doute et le laisser trouver tout seul… »

« Neville ne te mêle pas de ça. Lucius a déjà beaucoup souffert… » commença Severus qui fut coupé par la bouche de Neville sur la sienne.

« Si nous arrêtions de parler des autres pour reprendre ce que nous avions commencé avant d'être interrompus ? » demanda Neville avec un sourire coquin à un Severus qui ne demandait pas mieux que se laisser distraire.

xxxxxxxxxx

Harry décida d'aller voler. Il avait besoin de réfléchir et de se ca lmer. Ce que lui avaient révélé Neville et Severus l'avait terriblement choqué. Il ne pensait pas qu'en fait, ce qu'il prenait pour de la timidité était une manière pour le jeune homme de mettre de la distance et de se forger ses propres opinions, de faire ses propres choix. Harry se rendit compte à quel point, le discernement et l'ouverture d'esprit dont avait fait preuve Neville, lui manquait. Et bien à partir de maintenant, les choses allaient changer et il ne ferait plus ce que les autres attendaient de lui. Il allait enfin penser par lui-même. Qui aurait cru que cette leçon allait lui être donnée par Neville ?

Vraiment quelle drôle de journée !

A suivre

Le bonus de Tania

Harry rassembla tout son courage de futur condamné à mort pour frapper à la porte du redoutable Severus Snape. (tadadam ! *musique de mission impossible en fond*)

Par Merlin, il avait dérangé son professeur alors qu'il se préparait à prendre une douche. Merde ! Il était mort ! (Mouahaha ! mais il aura une vision du paradis avant le grand voyage^^)

« Potter ! » cracha-t-il, « que peut-il y avoir de si urgent pour que vous vous permettiez de me déranger à cette heure ? Les Gryffondors n'ont décidément aucun sens des convenances ! » (Bonjour a vous aussi Severus d'amour^^)

« Il est à peine 15H00… » Répondit Harry révolté par l'injustice chronique se son professeur. (J'avoue^^ mais bon faut pas déranger un Severus ^^)

« Et alors ? » demanda Severus avec la plus parfaite mauvaise foi, tout en s'écartant quand même pour laisser entrer Harry dans son salon. (Lol du grand severs-art^^)

Essoufflé, il se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil le plus proche pour contempler avec délectation l'expression de Snape. Les yeux écarquillés, les joues rouges, la bouche ouverte, les cheveux en bataille… L'homme était en état de choc. (Ça doit être un truc a voir !^^) Bien fait, pensa Harry. Quoique à bien y réfléchir, Severus avait déjà les joues rouges et les cheveux en bataille lorsqu'il était venu ouvrir la porte. (Ha ? han a oui tu ma dit, il a quelqu'un ! han je boude !) Se pourrait-il que l'homme ne soit finalement pas asexué et qu'il est interrompu quelque chose ? Se demanda Harry en se mordillant la lèvre. (C'est ça ! mais snirf !)

Harry se pinça violemment lorsqu'il vit avec quelle tendresse l'austère Serpentard caressait les cheveux du plus jeune et il recommença, pour être sur, lorsqu'il fut témoin du baiser sulfureux initié par le plus vieux pour calmer celui qui ne pouvait être que son amant. (Han ! double choc ! Severus est tendre devant harry pour un autre ! L'apocalypse !)

« Éloquent, comme toujours Monsieur Potter » dit Severus, tout en regardant le jeune homme accroché à lui comme un bernique à son rocher. (Mouahaha) « Bravo pour la discrétion, Neville, je pense qu'il n'est désormais plus possible de garder le secret ». (Neville ? bah merde !)

xxxXXXxxx

Merci encore pour les reviews ! Prochaine update lundi 14 novembre pour cause de VACANCES !


	3. Une belle journée

Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à JKR.

Beta : Tania sama

Titre : Queer tango

Résumé : La réhabilitation des anciens espions passent parfois par des voies inhabituelles et Harry va l'apprendre à ses dépens.

Rating : M

Un grand merci à **Chachou** (voilà la vengeance d'Harry) et à **Gayel** dont les reviews m'ont fait très plaisir !

xxxXXXxxx

Chapitre 3 – Une belle journée

Cela faisait une semaine que tout le monde était inquiet pour Harry. Enfin, presque tout le monde. En effet, Neville paraissait serein, ce qui était troublant, et Snape totalement indifférent, ce qui paraissait déjà beaucoup plus normal.

Enfin bref, quasiment tout le monde s'inquiétait pour le valeureux Gryffondor, toujours d'humeur égale, qui s'amusait d'un rien et qui avait des idées bien arrêtées sur tout, comme les Gryffondors sont les gentils et les Serpentards sont les méchants.

D'ailleurs, même Draco s'inquiétait, il avait voulu savoir ce qui n'avait pas marché dans son plan génialissime pour redorer le blason des Malfoys, mais ni Severus et encore moins Londubat n'avait voulu lui donner le moindre indice.

Harry allait en cours, mangeait à sa table dans la grande salle, saluait ceux qu'ils connaissaient avec sa gentillesse habituelle, et puis hop… il disparaissait, sans même dormir dans son dortoir. Personne, malgré les très nombreuses tentatives, surtout d'Hermione et Ron, n'avait réussi à le suivre et à savoir où il passait son temps libre.

En fait, Harry réfléchissait à sa vie et cela lui demandait une grande concentration. A l'aide de la carte des maraudeurs et de sa cape d'invisibilité, il s'arrangeait pour éviter tout le monde et dormait soit à la belle étoile, soit dans la salle sur demande. Il n'avait jamais eu à faire ce genre de choses, ou plutôt, il n'en avait jamais eu ni le temps, ni l'envie. En effet, pourquoi réfléchir, alors que son destin était tout tracé et qu'il avait toutes les chances de succomber à sa dernière bataille ? Son seul espoir, dans ses jours de plus fol optimisme avait été d'entrainer Voldemort dans la mort avec lui.

L'attitude et les paroles de Neville l'avaient profondément ébranlé. Son discret et maladroit camarade avait en fait une volonté de fer, il savait ce qu'il voulait et s'était donné les moyens de l'obtenir. Quoique son choix fût discutable, c'était quand même Snape, bon sang ! Ça avait eu, au moins, le mérite de beaucoup faire réfléchir Harry.

Il en était arrivé à la conclusion qu'il ne devait plus se voiler la face. Il était, certes, un sorcier puissant mais il était surtout un mouton.

Il avait commencé par se laisser maltraiter par les Dursleys, juste parce qu'ils étaient sa famille. Ensuite, il avait laissé mourir sa vraie famille, Sirius, parce que, aveuglé par ses préjugés, il n'avait pas voulu faire confiance à Snape et que Dumbledore lui avait caché des choses. Il était parti à Gryffondor, uniquement parce que l'attitude de Draco lui avait déplu et que Ron au contraire lui avait paru sympathique, sans chercher un seul instant à aller plus loin que les apparences. Enfin, il avait bêtement suivi ce que pensaient les Gryffondors, sans essayer de se remettre en question, juste pour être accepté et qu'enfin, on l'aime. Il avait pris comme allant de soi le fait d'épouser Ginny, même en sachant qu'il n'avait pour elle que des sentiments fraternels parce que c'était ce que tout le monde attendait de lui. Il n'avait rien dit, rien promis, mais tout le monde se comportait comme si ce mariage allait de soi et qu'il était normal qu'il partage ce qu'il avait avec les Weasley. Seuls Fred et George avaient essayé de lui faire comprendre qu'il devait trouver sa voie. Mais, sans Neville, il aurait persévéré et serait allé droit dans le mur, juste pour avoir une famille, tout en sachant pertinemment qu'il ne trouverait pas le bonheur dans ce mariage de façade pour la bonne et simple raison qu'il était gay, ce que les jumeaux semblaient avoir compris avant lui.

Un vrai mouton ! Sa seule consolation était d'être revenu sur son opinion pour Draco et d'avoir réussi à devenir ami avec lui, au grand mécontentement de Ron. Même si ce petit salopard l'avait manipulé avec l'espoir de redorer le blason de son père, il pouvait le comprendre en se mettant à sa place. Draco adorait son père, c'était la seule famille qui lui restait. Il aurait sans doute fait la même chose. Et puis surtout, c'était un Serpentard !

Ces quelques jours de mise au point avaient préparé l'arrivée du « Harry nouveau », le mouton se transformait en loup.

Sa première visite allait être pour Neville, il devait le remercier et demander un service à Snape. Il était certain que les deux hommes n'avaient rien raconté et il devait donner une leçon à Draco pour lui faire comprendre qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui, il ne se laisserait plus manipuler aussi facilement.

Il revenait des cachots où il avait eu un entretien plus que fructueux et il pouffait encore de la façon dont son ami manipulait le sombre Severus Snape, lorsqu'il tomba sur Ron accompagné de la bande habituelle, Seamus, Dean et Hermione. Il remarqua tout de suite que Ron tenait son éclair de feu et ça le mit dans une colère noire qu'il réussit toutefois à contenir. Il se contenta de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine et de les laisser arriver jusqu'à lui.

« Salut Harry. On allait s'entrainer au Quidditch, tu veux venir ? » demanda Ron d'un ton qui voulait clairement dire qu'il n'en avait aucune envie.

Harry fit un regard encore plus noir si c'était possible et les trois autres firent un pas en arrière. Ron totalement inconscient ne bougea pas. « Je peux savoir qui t'a permis de prendre mon balai ? » demanda Harry d'une voix dont la température devait avoisiner celle de la banquise en plein hiver.

« Ben, vu que tu vas devenir mon beau-frère, ce qui est à toi est à moi ! Et comme ça fait une semaine que tu ne t'es pas servi de ton balai, je ne vois vraiment pas où est le problème si je l'emprunte… Tu ne vas quand même pas en faire une maladie, alors que tu as assez d'argent pour en acheter autant que tu veux ! »

« Tu ne vois pas le problème, Ron ! Peut-être parce qu'il y en a plus d'un et que c'est au-delà de tes capacités de réflexion, somme toute assez légères ! En dehors du fait que tu t'es approprié le droit d'utiliser mon balai sans m'en demander la permission, tu as fouillé dans MES affaires et prit le seul souvenir qui me reste de mon parrain et ça, vois-tu, aucun argent au monde ne pourra l'acheter. De plus, tu as tort, je ne deviendrai jamais ton beau-frère parce que je n'ai aucune intention de me marier avec ta sœur, qui est une petite chose charmante mais n'a aucun des attraits qui sont nécessaires pour me plaire. Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qui a pu te faire croire une chose pareille ! ».

Harry profita du fait que Ron restait sans réaction, à part devenir progressivement rouge de colère, pour appeler son balai d'un accio, et se diriger vers sa chambre où il changea le mot de passe pour en interdire l'accès à toute autre personne que lui. Il était vraiment en colère et il savait qu'il avait été un peu dur mais que pour que Ron comprenne qu'il n'allait plus se laisser faire, il n'avait pas le choix. Il avait été surpris de l'éclat qu'il avait vu dans les yeux d'Hermione et il se fit un post-it mental de lui parler plus tard, lorsqu'il serait calmé.

Pour l'instant, il préférait se concentrer sur des pensées plus agréables et se remémora sa rencontre avec le professeur Snape et Neville. En un rien de temps le jeune homme s'était montré enthousiaste et avait persuadé Severus que Draco méritait cette leçon. Au bout de quelques minutes, Harry était totalement calmé et envoya Edwige à Draco pour lui demander de le retrouver devant les appartements de Snape, il n'avait aucun doute sur l'empressement du jeune homme à répondre à cette demande vu la façon dont il avait harcelé Neville pour savoir si quelque chose s'était passé.

xxxXXXxxx

Il se força à se composer un masque indifférent en approchant des appartements de son professeur et ce n'était pas facile car il était intérieurement mort de rire. Draco l'attendait déjà nonchalamment appuyé contre le mur, il se redressa en le voyant approcher.

« Bonjour Potter. Que me vaut cette convocation surprenante ? »

« Bonjour Malfoy. Puisque l'idée du tango est la tienne, j'ai trouvé normal que tu m'accompagnes et que tu m'évites de me faire tuer lorsque j'en ferai la demande à Snape »

Harry remarqua sans rien dire le sourire en coin de Draco qui devait se réjouir d'avance de la tournure qu'allait prendre cet entretien et pensait que ces quelques jours d'isolement avaient été nécessaires à Harry pour trouver le courage de faire sa demande à Snape. Sans s'en rendre compte, il poussa un soupir de soulagement qui arracha un sourire à Harry.

« C'est avec plaisir, Harry, que je te soutiendrais dans cette tâche, certes ardue, mais juste ».

Il se retourna pour frapper à la porte qui s'ouvrit au bout de cinq minutes sur un Snape de mauvaise humeur, ce qui était presque un euphémisme pensa Harry.

« Draco, Potter, que me vaut l'honneur ? »

« Bonjour Parrain. Potter doit te demander une faveur et j'ai hâte de connaitre ta réponse ».

Sans plus attendre, Draco entra dans la pièce et se dirigea vers le canapé où Neville était installé. Il le salua puis prit place pour assister au spectacle.

Harry entra à son tour et fit semblant de s'étonner de la présence de Neville qui lui sortit une vague excuse sur une retenue à laquelle Harry fit semblant de croire.

« Je m'en voudrais de vous distraire de vos mondanités, Potter, mais si vous avez un service à me demander, faites-le vite que je réponde 'non' et qu'on en finisse ! »

Harry se racla la gorge et se lança.

« Professeur, Draco et Hermione ont eu l'excellente idée de redorer le blason des espions en organisant un petit évènement lors du bal du Ministère »

« Je ne vois pas en quoi les loufoqueries de ces deux là devraient me concerner » le coupa Snape en haussant un sourcil.

« Et bien Professeur, en fait vous en êtes le sujet principal et je dois vous demander… Hum… si vous voulez ouvrir le bal avec moi en dansant un tango… C'est une idée de Draco, je ne sais pas si je l'ai déjà précisé… »

Snape le foudroya du regard et Draco commença à sourire. Puis le regard du professeur devint calculateur et il finit par répondre, « d'accord »

Il y eut un moment de silence pesant. Draco avait les yeux écarquillés et ouvrait et fermait la bouche sans parvenir à sortir un son. Il finit par réussir à parler d'une voix étranglée.

« D'accord ? Mais comment… Ce n'est pas possible que tu dises oui ! ». Il regardait désormais son parrain d'un air absolument indigné.

« Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qui t'étonne, Draco. Potter me propose de restaurer mon image en ouvrant le bal avec lui, je ne vois vraiment pas ce que je pourrais trouver à y redire ! »

« Mais… mais… » bégaya Draco qui avait beaucoup de mal à rassembler ses idées. Il ne comprenait pas quel facteur il avait négligé, son parrain ne pouvait pas dire oui. C'était juste… impossible !

« Tu le détestes ! » finit-il par aboyer d'un air indigné.

« C'est exact. Mais je ne vois pas ce qui m'empêche de mettre mon inimitié de coté pour une bonne cause » répondit Snape qui prenait finalement beaucoup de plaisir à faire tourner son filleul en bourrique.

« Mais… Mais… » balbutia Draco qui n'arrivait pas à retrouver ses esprits. Il se tourna finalement vers Neville, « tu ne peux pas être d'accord ! » dit-il d'un ton de reproche comme si le Gryffondor avait commis la pire des trahisons.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'y opposerai » répondit tranquillement Neville. « Harry est mon ami et je ne vois vraiment pas où est le problème ».

Draco se dit à ce moment là que le monde ne tournait vraiment pas rond. « Mais, ce n'est pas possible, Harry devait être obligé d'y aller avec mon père » murmura-t-il finalement totalement désespéré.

« Et bien Draco ! Dois-je comprendre que tu avais monté cette petite machination pour m'obliger à réhabiliter ton père ? » demanda Harry en ayant l'air d'un chat qui guettait une souris.

Draco prit une teinte rouge vif en réalisant qu'il venait de se trahir et commença par nier. « Non, non, pas du tout… Qu'est ce que tu vas chercher ! ».

Puis devant l'air sarcastique et moqueur des trois hommes face à lui, il comprit qu'il venait de se faire avoir et commença à bouder en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Ça va ? Vous vous êtes bien amusés ? » demanda-t-il avec mauvaise humeur.

Les trois hommes, en voyant sa tête dépitée, éclatèrent de rire. Enfin, surtout Harry et Neville qui se tenaient le ventre alors que son parrain arborait un sourire amusé.

« Que cela te serve de leçon, Draco » dit finalement Harry après avoir reprit ses esprits. « A partir de maintenant, je ne me laisserais plus manipuler, pas même par toi ! »

« Pfft… Bon et bien il va falloir que je trouve autre chose pour assurer à mon père la place qu'il mérite dans le monde sorcier » dit Draco d'un ton hautain, tout en faisant un sourire à Harry. « Ceci dit, je suis content de voir que tu vas enfin réagir et arrêter de te faire marcher dessus, enfin si tes nouvelles résolutions ne s'arrêtent pas aux Serpentards, bien sur ! »

Harry lui sourit en retour. « Je peux t'assurer Draco que mes nouvelles résolutions s'appliquent à tout le monde et particulièrement aux gryffondors. Il est hors de question que je continue à me laisser dicter ma conduite par qui que ce soit. En ce qui concerne ton père, pas besoin de plan de rechange. Comme tu t'en doutais, Neville est totalement opposé à me prêter Snape pour l'ouverture du bal »

« J'apprécierais que vous arrêtiez de parler de moi comme d'un objet Potter » dit alors Snape avec colère. Neville se leva immédiatement pour venir l'enlacer et le calmer.

« Mais comment… Tu vas le faire ? » demanda Draco en ouvrant démesurément les yeux et en ignorant parfaitement l'intervention de son parrain qui grommela dans son coin sur l'ingratitude du morveux, tout en se laissant consoler par Neville avec plaisir.

« Oui » répondit Harry. « Je pense que ça sera assez amusant de voir la tête des gens. Mais avant de t'en donner l'assurance, je dois mettre les choses au point avec ton père et voir ce qu'il accepte de me donner en échange »

Une fois de plus, Draco était totalement abasourdi. « Mais c'est Serpentard, ça, Potter ! »

« Je sais. Mais comme je te l'ai dit, le mouton Potter est mort, je ne vois donc aucun problème à emprunter certaines méthodes aux Serpentards »

« Bien. Je n'ai aucun doute sur les capacités de mon père à négocier avec toi » répondit Draco avec satisfaction. Finalement son plan se déroulait sans accroc.

« Moi non plus, Draco, moi non plus » répondit Harry avec un grand sourire.

xxxXXXxxx

En passant le portrait de la grosse dame, Harry souriait toujours en repensant à son entrevue avec Draco. Il allait devoir se préparer mentalement à l'entrevue avec Lucius qui était d'une pointure nettement supérieure à son fils.

A peine entré dans la salle commune, il vit Hermione qui l'attendait confortablement installée au coin du feu avec un livre sur les genoux.

« Hey, Hermione ! » la salua Harry en s'approchant ne sachant pas vraiment à quoi s'attendre de la jeune sorcière.

Elle leva les yeux et ferma son livre en lui faisant un grand sourire. « Salut Harry » répondit-elle en faisant un geste de la main pour l'inviter à s'asseoir près d'elle.

« Contente de voir que tu t'es réveillé et que tu as décidé de prendre ta vie en mains » dit-elle en lui faisant un grand sourire.

Harry, soulagé, lui fit un sourire en retour. « Je ne savais pas comment tu allais réagir à l'altercation que j'ai eu avec Ron » avoua-t-il.

Elle lui donna une tape sur le bras. « Comment oses-tu douter de moi après tout ce qu'on a passé ensemble ? Il y a longtemps que j'essaye de te faire prendre conscience de certaines choses, mais… ». Elle s'arrêta en poussant un soupir.

« J'étais bouché » dit-il en souriant. « Tu sais, j'étais prêt à tout pour qu'on m'aime. Il n'y a que récemment que j'ai compris que je ne devais laisser personne se servir de moi. A partir de maintenant, je vais faire en sorte d'être heureux ». Il s'allongea pour mettre sa tête sur les genoux d'Hermione. « Tu trouves que c'est égoïste ? »

« Absolument pas » trancha la jeune sorcière. « Tu as largement rempli ton rôle en tuant Voldemort. Tu ne vas pas maintenant te laisser entrainer dans un mariage qui ne t'apportera aucun bonheur, juste pour plaire à Ron ou à ses parents »

« Comment sais-tu qu'il ne m'apportera 'aucun bonheur' ? »

Hermione se mit à rire. « Parce qu'il y a longtemps qu'on sait, avec les jumeaux, que tu n'es pas porté sur les filles ! »

Harry se redressa d'un coup, interloqué, « tu parles avec les jumeaux ? De moi ?»

Hermione parut tout à coup légèrement gênée. « Et bien vois-tu, il se trouve que j'ai développé avec les jumeaux une amitié… particulière… Bon, en fait, on est ensemble ».

Elle regardait Harry avec appréhension, en attendant sa réaction.

« Attends… Tu es en train de me dire que tu sors avec les jumeaux… Fred et George »

« Oui »

« Les deux ? »

« Oui » répondit Hermione en commençant à se ronger les ongles. Harry était la première personne à qui elle osait avouer son petit secret, malgré l'insistance constante de ses compagnons pour le dire à tout le monde et elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle ferait s'il la rejetait.

« Cool » dit-il simplement puis après avoir froncé les sourcils ajouta, « mais pourquoi vous ne l'avez dit à personne ? ».

Hermione se mit à rire comme une folle et se jeta sur lui pour le chatouiller, « tu es génial » dit-elle simplement.

Harry ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qu'il avait fait de génial mais il décida que c'était une belle journée.

A suivre.

**Le bonus de Tania** :

« Bonjour Potter. Que me vaut cette convocation surprenante ? » (Bouge pas je m'en vais chercher la camera pour m'en souvenir éternellement)

« C'est avec plaisir, Harry, que je te soutiendrais dans cette tâche, certes ardue, mais juste ». (Non mais vraiment^^)

Il se retourna pour frapper à la porte qui s'ouvrit au bout de cinq minutes sur un Snape de mauvaise humeur, ce qui était presque un euphémisme pensa Harry. (Pas faux !)

« Bonjour Parrain. Potter doit te demander une faveur et j'ai hâte de connaitre ta réponse ». (Enfoiré !)

Sans plus attendre, Draco entra dans la pièce et se dirigea vers le canapé où Neville était installé. Il le salua puis prit place pour assister au spectacle. (Lol tu va vite déchanter !)

« Je ne vois pas en quoi les loufoqueries de ces deux là devraient me concerner » le coupa Snape en haussant un sourcil. (Trop bon comédiens !)

Snape le foudroya du regard et Draco commença à sourire. (Ascenseur émotionnell ! et j'ai compris ! ils vont forcer Drago à se trahir et a dire la vérité !) ) Puis le regard du professeur devint calculateur et il finit par répondre, « d'accord »

« D'accord ? Mais comment… Ce n'est pas possible que tu dises oui ! ». Il regardait désormais son parrain d'un air absolument indigné. (Et pourquoi ca ? hein ? quelque chose à cacher ou que le devrait savoir peut être?)

« Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qui t'étonne, Draco. Potter me propose de restaurer mon image en ouvrant le bal avec lui, je ne vois vraiment pas ce que je pourrais trouver à y redire ! » (Héhé ! non mais quel bande de comédiens^^ j'adore !)

Puis devant l'air sarcastique et moqueur des trois hommes face à lui, il comprit qu'il venait de se faire avoir et commença à bouder en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. (Haha ! ca c'est la réaction typique des Drago Malfoys pris sur le faite de mensonges et manipulation^^)

« Ça va ? Vous vous êtes bien amusés ? » Demanda-t-il avec mauvaise humeur. (Ouais ! c'était poilant ! ou pissant comme je dis en ce moment^^ (pissant=puissant))

« J'apprécierais que vous arrêtiez de parler de moi comme d'un objet Potter » dit alors Snape avec colère. (Hum… tu n'es pas un objet, quoi que sexuellement parlant ca puisse être intéressant….) Neville se leva immédiatement pour venir l'enlacer et le calmer.

« Contente de voir que tu t'es réveillé et que tu as décidé de prendre ta vie en mains » dit-elle en lui faisant un grand sourire. (Elle est géniale cette fille !)

Hermione parut tout à coup légèrement gênée. « Et bien vois-tu, il se trouve que j'ai développé avec les jumeaux une amitié… particulière… Bon, en fait, on est ensemble ». (Oo on l'avait jamais faite celle la ! Hermione avec les jumeaux ! Pas con en plus !...génialissime !)

« Les deux ? » (viiii ! plus on est de fou plus on jouit ! …heu on rit^^)

xxxXXXxxx

Et me revoilà ! J'espère que vous avez appréciés ce chapitre et à la semaine prochaine pour la suite…


	4. Belle journée pour les elfes

Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à JKR.

Beta : Tania sama

Titre : Queer tango

Résumé : La réhabilitation des anciens espions passent parfois par des voies inhabituelles et Harry va l'apprendre à ses dépens.

Rating : M

Merci beaucoup à **Okawa** et **Chachou** (le tango c'est pas pour tout de suite, par contre Lucius oui !)

xxxXXXxxx

Chapitre 4 – Belle journée pour les elfes

Lucius devait reconnaitre qu'il s'ennuyait comme un rat mort. Il envisagea juste un instant de se servir un verre avant de se rappeler qu'il n'était que dix heures du matin, ce qui était résolument trop tôt. Devenir alcoolique par ennui était par trop pathétique.

Il était affalé dans son fauteuil, bien loin de son habituelle tenue Malfoyenne. Plus rien ne l'intéressait, même effrayer les elfes de maison ne lui causait aucune joie. Il n'avait plus de goût à rien et sombrait peu à peu dans la dépression.

Il avait fait une grosse erreur en suivant Voldemort. Pourtant les débuts avaient été exaltants, il n'y avait rien que Lucius aimait plus que les intrigues politiques. Manipuler le monde, voilà à quoi il excellait. Et ses débuts au coté du Lord Noir avaient été excitants et plein de complots pour restaurer la suprématie des sorciers sur les moldus. Et puis tout avait dérapé… Le Lord était devenu totalement fou et incontrôlable, il avait commencé à vouloir exterminer tous les moldus, et il s'était retrouvé piégé entre sa folie et celle de sa femme. Un éclair de rage le traversa à l'idée que sa femme avait essayé de tuer son fils. Sa raison de vivre, la seule chose qui justifiait son existence.

Mais même son petit garçon blond et pleurnichard était devenu un homme et allait bientôt le quitter pour faire sa vie… et le laisser seul… dans cet immense manoir bien trop grand.

Bien sur, il avait réussi à sauver la plus grande partie de l'immense fortune des Malfoys et devait toujours la gérer. Mais à quoi sert l'argent sans le pouvoir ? Et la cote de popularité des Malfoys avait chuté en même temps que Voldemort. Il ne faisait plus la pluie et le beau temps au Ministère. Il ne sentait plus le frisson d'excitation et l'avidité à attirer son attention qu'il avait suscité pendant des années rien qu'en entrant dans une pièce.

Il n'avait plus aucune influence politique et ça le tuait à petit feu.

Bref, il s'enfonçait lentement dans une sérieuse dépression…

Ce fut alors que son elfe de maison, désormais salarié avec des vêtements convenables, une semaine de congés payés par an et tous les dimanches libres – merci Saint Potter – entra pour lui annoncer que quelqu'un venait d'arriver pour lui parler.

Il parla d'un ton tellement choqué et précipité que Lucius pensa un instant que Merlin était ressuscité et demandait à le voir. Il secoua la tête pour chasser les divagations de son âme esseulée et se résolut à demander des précisions à Pustule (pour se venger de devoir les payer, Lucius avait affublé ses elfes d'un nœud papillon et de surnoms affreux).

« Pustule ! Je n'ai pas compris qui demandait à me voir… Arrêtes de babiller et de sauter partout ! »

Normalement le ton de voix autoritaire de Lucius suffisait pour que les elfes reviennent à un comportement acceptable, pourtant cette fois, il haussa un sourcil incrédule en découvrant que non. Son elfe était toujours aussi agité, ses yeux tournaient dans leurs orbites et il semblait sur le point de défaillir. Lucius finit par paniquer en le voyant devenir bleu et courut jusqu'à lui.

« Pustule, respires ! » dit-il en l'attrapant et en commençant à le taper dans le dos tout en desserrant le nœud papillon.

« Maître Malfoy, c'est le grand Harry Potter, le sauveur… celui qui a tué tu-sais-qui… qui a libéré les elfes de maison… celui qui- »

« Ça va Pustule ! Pas besoin de me faire une liste détaillée des actions héroïques de Potter. Je les connais déjà » le coupa Lucius, choqué lui aussi.

Que pouvait bien lui vouloir Harry Potter ?

Lucius avait besoin de réfléchir, « fais-le patienter un quart d'heure, puis introduit-le dans mon bureau ».

Pustule écarquilla les yeux, croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et dit d'un ton sans appel, « on ne fait pas attendre le grand Harry Potter »

Lucius resta bouche bée devant l'assertion de son elfe, SON elfe, qui faisait manifestement plus grand cas d'Harry Potter que de lui. Lorsqu'il reprit ses esprits, il eut juste le temps de se jeter derrière son bureau en attrapant sur une étagère le premier livre qui lui tombait sous la main, afin de paraitre plongé dans sa lecture, avant que Potter, précédé de Pustule qui balayait presque le sol devant lui, ne fasse son apparition.

« Harry Potter, Monsieur, fait l'honneur d'une visite au manoir Malfoy » dit pompeusement le petit elfe en passant un chiffon sur le meuble le plus proche comme si la vue d'un grain de poussière allait rendre Harry aveugle. Cela lui valut de se faire foudroyer par une paire d'yeux gris qui aurait pu congeler un pingouin.

Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de formuler une réplique cinglante, Harry se racla la gorge et intervint, « excusez-moi, Lord Malfoy » dit-il en inclinant légèrement le buste, « en fait je vous prie de pardonner ma visite impromptue et sollicite un entretien pour des motifs… privés. Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir eu la courtoisie de demander un rendez-vous et je comprendrais parfaitement que des affaires urgentes vous empêchent de me recevoir ». D'un geste de la main, il expédia Pustule qui était sur le point de dire quelque chose hors de la pièce.

Lucius reporta un regard considérablement adouci sur le jeune homme et fut agréablement surpris, à la fois par sa courtoisie et par son allure. Bien sur, il ne pouvait pas savoir qu'il avait été supervisé dans sa tenue et dans les paroles qu'il devait prononcé par Draco et Neville qui s'étaient ligués pour lui donner un cours accéléré de tenue qui avait bien failli réussir là où Voldemort avait échoué à de nombreuses reprises !

Le jeune Potter était vêtu d'une robe formelle de visite en brocard vert qui faisait ressortir ses yeux, plus brillants que jamais, dans un visage qui s'était affiné et avait perdu toute trace de ses rondeurs enfantines. Ses cheveux noirs, plus longs que dans les souvenirs de Lucius, étaient retenus par une attache en forme de serpent et n'avait plus rien à voir avec le nid à oiseaux dont il se rappelait. Mais surtout, il respirait la puissance, sa magie l'enveloppait comme une chape intoxicante. Rien que le petit geste qu'il avait fait avec tant de facilité pour renvoyer l'elfe de maison démontrait une force magique hors du commun. Mais il était vrai que l'homme qui avait tué le mage noir le plus puissant de tous les temps n'avait plus rien à prouver de sa puissance.

Lucius se rappelait parfaitement ces entrainements où il s'était senti attiré irrésistiblement par la magie du garçon, et bien, ce n'était rien comparé à ce qu'il ressentait actuellement.

Toutes les cellules de son corps, ainsi que sa magie, luttaient pour se rapprocher de cet aimant et se fondre dans sa chaleur.

Lucius ne dut qu'à ses années d'entrainement et d'expérience de ne pas succomber et de se jeter sur le jeune homme pour mélanger leurs essences magiques et corporelles. Sa décision fut vite prise.

« Lord Potter » répondit-il en s'inclinant à son tour, « aucune affaire, aussi urgente soit-elle, ne saurait me détourner du plaisir de vous voir ».

Il fut récompensé par un sourire lumineux avant qu'Harry ne se dirige vers le siège qu'il lui désignait de la main.

Le jeune homme ne put retenir un gloussement lorsqu'il aperçut le titre du livre que Lucius était, soi disant, en train de lire et qu'il tenait toujours contre sa poitrine, « stimuler la reproduction des véracrasses », ce qui attira l'attention de Lucius qui regarda avec interrogation le livre, il lut le titre et le posa précipitamment face contre table.

« Stimuler la reproduction des véracrasses est un sujet extrêmement important pour… le bien être du monde sorcier » réussit à sortir Lucius, « sujet pour lequel j'éprouve un grand intérêt actuellement ».

« Effectivement » répondit Harry, « tout le monde sait à quel point ces bêtes sont paresseuses » répondit Harry avec le même sérieux.

« Ce qui poserait un grand problème si on décidait d'en faire un élevage intensif » ajouta Lucius qui saisit la balle au bond.

« Et pourquoi aurait-on envie de faire une telle chose ? » demanda Harry d'un ton concerné.

Lucius réfléchissait désespérément à son prochain argument lorsque le visage de son vieil ami Snape s'imposa à son esprit, « les potions ! C'est un animal très apprécié pour les potions, que ce soit pour lui ou pour son mucus » dit-il d'un ton triomphant.

Les deux hommes se mesurèrent du regard avant qu'Harry n'intervienne à nouveau.

« Je vous accorde l'utilité de l'élevage, si vous m'expliquer comment on peut vivre dans une telle puanteur ».

Les deux hommes se défièrent à nouveau du regard avant qu'Harry n'éclate de rire et que Lucius ne s'autorise un sourire.

« En fait ce livre était pour les Aurors qui venaient régulièrement faire des perquisitions au Manoir. J'avais fait en sorte de mettre en évidence tout un tas de sujets qui ne pouvaient que les déstabiliser » dit Lucius.

« Merlin, que cette discussion était stupide, mais ça fait du bien. Je commence à comprendre le besoin de Draco de discuter à propos de tout et de rien »

« Et bien, Monsieur Potter, il semblerait que vous ayez finalement un coté Serpentard ».

« Effectivement, et c'est lui qui m'a poussé à solliciter cet entretien. Je pense qu'une association entre nous pourrait apporter de considérables avantages aux deux parties ».

« Intéressant » dit simplement Lucius. « Voulez-vous boire quelque chose ? Café, thé ? »

« Du café, volontiers » répondit Harry.

« Pustule, deux cafés » commanda Lucius.

« Je vous aurais plutôt imaginé en buveur de thé » s'exclama Harry sans réfléchir.

Lucius leva un sourcil amusé à cette réaction spontanée, typiquement Gryffondorienne, avant de répondre avec ironie,

« Je vois. Thé servi dans une tasse de porcelaine de Chine et bu avec le petit doigt en l'air, comme tout bon sang pur qui se respecte ».

Harry ne put empêcher une légère rougeur d'envahir ses joues à ce commentaire.

« Sachez, Monsieur Potter, que je suis très différent de l'image que je laisse percevoir au public et qui m'a permis de survivre à Voldemort et accessoirement à ma femme ».

Harry fut tiré de l'embarras par Pustule qui apparut dans un pop, portant un plateau deux fois plus grand que lui.

« Je ne savais pas ce que Harry Potter, Monsieur, aimait, alors j'ai fait un assortiment » dit le petit elfe en regardant Harry avec une adoration qui lui rappelait Dobby.

« Merci beaucoup… Heu… Pustule… » répondit Harry à l'elfe qui semblait en transe.

« Parfait Pustule, tu peux disposer maintenant » dit Lucius en levant les yeux au ciel face au comportement plus qu'inhabituel de son elfe qui continuait à fixer Harry sans esquisser le moindre geste pour partir. Harry se tortillait sur son siège, extrêmement gêné par la situation.

« Pustule ! » hurla Lucius, ce qui eut le mérite de faire sursauter l'elfe, mais aussi Harry qui porta une main à son cœur.

« Dehors ! » ordonna Lucius d'un ton mortel et Harry fut tenté de suivre Pustule qui transplana sans attendre son reste.

Lucius sans rien laisser paraitre de son précédent courroux se leva pour servir les cafés. Une fois confortablement installés avec leurs tasses en main, il reprit la conversation comme si de rien n'était.

« Bien, Monsieur Potter, je suis tout à vous et je meurs d'envie de connaitre votre proposition ».

Harry se racla la gorge et commença. « Votre fils a voulu me manipuler en m'obligeant à ouvrir le bal du Ministère en dansant un tango avec vous pour redorer votre blason… »

A ces mots, Lucius recracha la gorgée de café qu'il venait de porter à sa bouche et s'étrangla dans le processus.

Harry attendit patiemment qu'il se recompose une attitude avant de reprendre.

« Votre réaction me laisse penser que vous ne saviez rien de ses intentions ? »

« Effectivement. Quel sournois petit serpent » dit Lucius avec une admiration qui fit sourire Harry.

« J'imagine qu'il a eu un excellent professeur en la matière »

« Le meilleur » répondit Lucius en bombant légèrement le torse et en souriant à son tour, « je suppose que vous vous êtes mis à hurler et que vous avez refusé ? »

« Ce fut effectivement ma première réaction. Puis j'ai découvert le couple formé par Neville et Snape »

« Ha »

« Oui, HA. Ça m'a fait réfléchir… Je vous passe les détails mais j'ai décidé de ne plus me laisser faire et de prendre ma vie en main. Il faut que tout le monde le comprenne et arrête de prendre des décisions à ma place. C'est à ce point de mes réflexions que je me suis dit que finalement c'était peut-être une opportunité qui s'ouvrait à moi et que nous pourrions passer un accord qui nous donnerait à chacun ce que nous souhaitons… »

« C'est très Serpentard de votre part. Je vous écoute avec la plus grande attention »

Harry se racla la gorge avant de se lancer.

« J'ouvre le bal de fin d'année en dansant un tango avec vous et vous m'apprenez à me comporter en public et à traiter avec les sorciers en évitant tous les pièges »

Lucius s'enfonça dans son fauteuil et plissa légèrement les yeux en considérant l'offre d'Harry qui n'en menait pas large.

« Je ne pense pas que ce que vous m'offrez soit suffisant en regard du travail considérable que représente le fait de combler votre manque abyssal de culture sorcière »

Harry avait l'impression d'entendre Snape, ce qui le mit immédiatement sur la défensive.

« Ce n'est pas de ma faute si j'ai été élevé par des moldus qui détestaient tout ce qui était sorcier et qu'ensuite j'ai été légèrement occupé à tuer un mage noir » répondit-il en faisant la moue.

« Pas la peine de bouder. Je reconnais la validité de l'argument mais je ne vois pas en quoi cela me ferait changer d'avis… »

Lucius haussa un sourcil aristocratique avant de s'avancer comme s'il attendait quelque chose.

Ce fut alors qu'Harry comprit qu'il ne se trouvait pas face à un refus catégorique, Lucius était juste en train de négocier des conditions qui lui soient plus favorables. Harry devait admettre qu'une danse contre le temps qu'il allait passer à l'éduquer était bien peu. Il eut alors une idée géniale.

Une idée qui lui permettrait de résoudre un autre de ses problèmes… Ginny. Elle allait certainement s'accrocher et n'allait pas renoncer si facilement, surtout si elle le savait célibataire. Il eut un frisson en pensant aux scènes qu'il allait devoir subir. Il n'était pas prêt à gérer ça. Il avait réussi à affronter Ron l'autre fois, mais c'était juste parce qu'il était vraiment en colère qu'il ait pris son balai sans lui demander la permission mais il se savait beaucoup plus faible face à ses larmes. Il suivit donc son idée sans réfléchir plus avant.

« Et si je vous proposais une association de plus long terme… »

« Continuez » dit simplement Lucius.

« Je vous propose que nous fassions semblant d'être ensemble jusqu'à ce que nous ayons tous les deux obtenu ce que nous voulons »

Un fin sourire étira les lèvres de Lucius.

« Ensemble, comment ? »

Harry, qui savait que c'était gagné, sourit à son tour.

« Comme un couple. Vous savez, des gens qui vivent ensemble, couchent ensemble… »

« Bien. Je voulais être certain qu'aucune ambigüité ne demeure entre nous. Je pense que les leçons de tango feront un facteur de rapprochement parfaitement crédible. Il ne faudra toutefois pas aller trop vite si nous voulons être crédible »

« Pas de coup de foudre ? » demanda Harry avec espièglerie.

« Non, je ne crois pas que nos antécédents le permettent. Mais une forte attirance qui se déclare grâce à la promiscuité et la confiance que nécessite le tango. Je crois savoir que Severus est débordé avec le double cursus qu'il enseigne cette année, potions et DCFM, je pense lui proposer mon aide pendant quelques mois, ce qui devrait nous aider à asseoir notre couple en nous permettant de nous rencontrer plus souvent. Qu'en pensez-vous ? »

« Que ce serait parfait mais que nous devrions commencer par nous tutoyer et nous appeler par nos prénoms… toujours pour être crédibles, bien sur »

« Nous avons donc un marché ? » demanda Lucius en tendant la main.

« Juste une dernière condition… » commença Harry avec un grand sourire.

Lucius leva un sourcil en signe d'interrogation.

« Tu m'apprendras le truc du sourcil ? C'est trop classe » dit Harry en serrant la main tendue.

L'alliance fut scellée par un éclat de rire spontané de Lucius. Une chose qui ne s'était pas produite depuis des années et qui envoya un drôle de frisson le long de la colonne vertébrale d'Harry qui se dit que, finalement, ça ne devrait pas être trop difficile de jouer la comédie.

Les deux hommes, qui riaient de bon cœur, n'entendirent pas le pop caractéristique du transplanage d'un elfe.

xxxXXXxxx

_Un peu plus tard dans la chambre de Préfet de Draco à Poudlard…_

« Tout s'est passé comme prévu ? »

« Oui, Maitre Draco, l'entretien s'est déroulé avec succès. »

« Tu as bien fait en sorte que mon père ne rejette pas la demande d'Harry »

« Tout s'est bien passé, ils vont danser le tango ensemble »

_Et même un peu plus_, pensa Pustule qui se garda bien de révéler le fond de sa pensée à Draco. Des années au service des Malfoys lui avaient appris qu'il fallait toujours garder une carte dans sa manche et la jouer à bon escient.

« Voilà tes vingt gallions de récompense, comme convenu » dit Draco en grommelant sur les elfes de maison qui, au bon vieux temps, faisaient ce qu'on leur ordonnait sans poser de conditions et surtout sans demander de contrepartie financière.

« Merci, Maître Draco, c'est toujours un plaisir de vous servir » répondit Pustule en pensant que c'était une belle journée pour les elfes !

A suivre

xxxXXXxxx

Le bonus de **Tania**** que je remercie de tout le travail qu'elle fait pour moi !**

Lucius devait reconnaitre qu'il s'ennuyait comme un rat mort. (Quelle déchéance pour un lord comme lui^^) Il envisagea juste un instant de se servir un verre avant de se rappeler qu'il n'était que dix heures du matin, (lol heu oui c'est peut être un peu tôt pour ca^^) ce qui était résolument trop tôt. Devenir alcoolique par ennui était par trop pathétique. (*hochement frénétique de la tête* affirmatif !)

Il était affalé dans son fauteuil, bien loin de son habituelle tenue Malfoyenne. (Si quelqu'un le trouve son image va en prendre un coup ! hi hi) Plus rien ne l'intéressait, même effrayer les elfes de maison ne lui causait aucune joie. (Par Salazar ! ca c'est de la déprime !) Il n'avait plus de goût à rien et sombrait peu à peu dans la dépression. (Han ! vite un Harry et au lit ! XD)

Pustule écarquilla les yeux, croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et dit d'un ton sans appel, « on ne fait pas attendre le grand Harry Potter » (Mouahaha ! c'est l'elfe de maison qui engueule son maitre pour manque a l'étiquette de la politesse sur un héros ! trop bon !)

vous et je comprendrais parfaitement que des affaires urgentes vous empêchent de me recevoir ». (Et vlan ! un Harry qui lui maîtrise la politesse, connaît les règles d'usage et se comporte comme un lord ! Mouahaha ! La tête de Lucius)

Lucius ne dut qu'à ses années d'entrainement et d'expérience de ne pas succomber et de se jeter sur le jeune homme pour mélanger leurs essences magiques et corporelles. (Miam miam ! mais d'ici quelque cours, ca devrait bien changer ! Mouahaha ! *bave d'avance*) Sa décision fut vite prise.

« Lord Potter » répondit-il en s'inclinant à son tour, « aucune affaire, aussi urgente soit-elle, ne saurait me détourner du plaisir de vous voir ». (Wouaw ! ca en jette !)

« Effectivement » répondit Harry, « tout le monde sait à quel point ces bêtes sont paresseuses » répondit Harry avec le même sérieux. (MortS de rire sont les lecteurs. Mouahahhaha !)

« Intéressant » Dit simplement Lucius. « Voulez-vous boire quelque chose ? Café, thé ? » (Aphrodisiaque ? ^^)

« Et si je vous proposais une association de plus long terme… » (ha ! ca devient intéressant ! )

« Tu m'apprendras le truc du sourcil ? C'est trop classe » dit Harry en serrant la main tendue. (…Mouahaha ! moi je sais faire mais pas avec la classe malfoyenne !)

xxxXXXxxx

Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé, je pense que la suite arrivera au plus tard dans 15 jours car écrire est plus long que traduire et comme je fais les deux, c'est dur !


	5. Chaos à Poudlard

Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à JKR.

Beta : Tania-sama

Titre : Queer tango

Résumé : La réhabilitation des anciens espions passent parfois par des voies inhabituelles et Harry va l'apprendre à ses dépens.

Rating : M

Merci beaucoup à **Okawa** et **Chachou** pour vos reviews sur chaque épisode !

xxxXXXxxx

Chapitre 5 – Chaos à Poudlard

_Quelques semaines plus tard…_

Dire que l'arrivée de Lucius à Poudlard avait provoqué une tempête serait bien en dessous de la vérité. Ouragan serait un terme beaucoup plus approprié pour décrire la vague de ragots qui s'était abattue sur Poudlard lorsque Malfoy sénior avait tranquillement pris sa place à coté de Snape à la table des professeurs. Les plus stupides rumeurs se répandaient comme une trainée de poudre.

Son manoir était hanté par le fantôme de sa femme et de Voldemort qui batifolaient joyeusement ensemble.

Il s'était pris un sort vicieux lors de la bataille finale et seul Snape pouvait le sauver avec une potion.

Il était à la recherche d'une vierge qu'il pourrait sacrifier pour faire revenir le seigneur des ténèbres…

Le brouhaha à la table des Gryffondors était assourdissant. Seuls trois d'entre eux mangeaient tranquillement, tout simplement parce qu'ils connaissaient la vérité.

Depuis qu'il avait eu avec Lucius l'entretien qui les avaient amenés à un accord, Harry avait régulièrement discuté avec Lucius qui lui avait appris énormément de choses sur le monde sorcier et son histoire, et Harry devait bien reconnaitre qu'il était beaucoup moins ennuyeux que Binns. Il avait finalement compris pourquoi les Malfoys étaient si fiers de leur nom et il commençait à développer une certaine admiration pour Lucius. Il avait annoncé sa venue comme professeur à Hermione et Neville mais n'avait pas parlé de leur petit arrangement qui restait strictement confidentiel. Lucius lui avait fait remarquer à juste titre que si ses amis ne paraissaient pas surpris, ils seraient beaucoup moins crédibles.

En revanche, d'autres étaient beaucoup moins calmes, en particulier un rouquin qui vociférait comme un malade.

« Comment Dumbledore peut-il laisser Malfoy se pavaner à la table des professeurs ! » dit Ron.

« C'est inacceptable ! » renchérit Ginny tout en lançant des œillades enamourées à Harry.

« Comment peux-tu rester aussi calme alors qu'un Mangemort est accepté dans l'école ? Avec Snape, ça va en faire deux ! » demanda Ron à Harry sans comprendre le regard noir que lui envoyait Neville. Harry posa une main apaisante sur le bras de son ami et finit tranquillement la bouchée de viande qu'il avait dans la bouche avant de répondre.

« Peut-être que si tu arrêtes de hurler, nous pourrons entendre ce que le Directeur s'apprête à dire »

Ron resta bouche bée quelques instants, ce qui permit à Dumbledore de prendre la parole.

« Mes chers enfants, j'ai deux excellentes nouvelles à vous annoncer. Jusqu'à la fin de l'année, deux nouvelles personnes viennent renforcer l'équipe professorale. Tout d'abord le professeur Malfoy qui secondera le professeur Snape en potions et DCFM et ensuite Charlie Weasley… »

Juste à ce moment les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent dans un vacarme assourdissant et, dans une auréole de lumière, un Dieu apparut… Enfin c'est l'impression qu'eurent les élèves lorsqu'une silhouette tout vêtue de cuir noir, pantalon et long manteau qui battait sur ses jambes interminables, chaussées de cuissardes noires en peau de dragon, fit irruption dans la pièce. Il s'arrêta bien campé sur ses jambes écartées et porta ses mains sur ses hanches, dévoilant une chemise blanche ouverte sur un torse légèrement doré. Il secoua ensuite la tête et renvoya en arrière ses longs cheveux cuivrés puis il fit à Dumbledore un sourire qui fit se pâmer la moitié des élèves, filles et garçons confondus.

Harry ne put retenir un sourire lorsqu'il vit Lucius se rembrunir à l'idée qu'un Weasley lui vole la vedette.

Charlie, après avoir fait à Dumbledore un petit signe pour lui signifier qu'il arrivait, se dirigea vers la table des Gryffondors de sa démarche chaloupée qui en fit baver plus d'un.

Il se dirigea d'abord sur Harry qu'il embrassa sur les deux joues.

« Harry ! Comment vas-tu ? Tu es de plus en plus mignon, dis moi ! Il va falloir qu'on parle sérieusement de ton avenir »

« Hermione ! Toujours aussi jolie ! C'est les jumeaux qui ont de la chance ! »

« Neville ! Je suis content de te revoir ! Tu es devenu drôlement mignon toi aussi… A croquer ! On se verra plus tard pour le sujet dont tu m'as parlé… » Sur ces mots, il l'embrassa sur les joues avant de se retourner vers son frère et sa sœur.

« Salut tous les deux ! Je suis venu pour vous mettre un peu de plomb dans la cervelle, nous allons avoir une sérieuse discussion un peu plus tard… »

Puis il se recula, satisfait de son effet. Trois personnes rouges comme des tomates à la table des Gryffondors¸deux professeurs blêmes de rage et deux idiots stupéfaits. Pas mal, pensa-t-il, mais peut faire mieux.

Il se dirigea donc d'un pas assuré vers la table des Serpentards où Draco Malfoy le regardait venir les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et l'œil belliqueux.

Lucius et Severus se frottaient déjà les mains de voir leur fils et filleul remettre à sa place l'impudent crâneur.

Quant à Harry, il laissa tomber sa tête sur la table, désespéré à l'idée de ce qui allait suivre et qui n'allait décidément pas être au goût de Lucius. Il avait en effet été témoin du rapprochement de ces deux là pendant la recherche d'un horcruxe qui les avaient tenus écartés du reste du monde pendant un mois. Il avait tenu la chandelle et n'était pas prêt de recommencer cette expérience traumatisante. Charlie et Draco formaient un couple explosif et Harry ne savait pas encore déterminer qui était le plus jaloux et le plus possessif des deux.

« Bonjour Mon petit dragon » roucoula Charlie.

« Weasley » répondit Draco en levant le nez en l'air et à la plus grande satisfaction de Lucius qui se demandait comment ce rouquin osait donner des petits noms à son fils, ils n'avaient pas élevé les véracrasses ensemble, non mais !

« Tu es fâché ? » lui susurra Charlie à l'oreille, ce qui fit frémir le blond.

« Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qui aurait pu me fâcher… A part, bien sur, le fait que tu as deux semaines de retard à notre rendez-vous, peut-être ? » répondit Draco d'un ton glacial en reculant d'un pas.

Charlie fit sa plus belle mine de chien battu.

« Je suis vraiment désolé, Dragon, mais tu sais que mon métier est dangereux et un Magyar à pointe m'a rappelé à quel point c'était vrai… »

« Ho Merlin, tu es blessé ? Où ? C'est grave ? » s'affola Draco en le palpant de partout.

Et voilà, c'est parti, pensa Harry.

Lucius s'étrangla avec un des petits pois qu'il venait de porter machinalement à sa bouche.

« Lâche mon frère ! » hurlèrent Ron et Ginny comme un seul homme.

Fort heureusement, Severus prit alors la direction des opérations, et tout en pointant sa baguette sur Lucius pour lui dégager l'œsophage d'un sort, il hurla, « Londubat, Potter, Malfoy et Weasley… », il prit quelques minutes pour réfléchir… « RETENUE ! Maintenant ! Tout le monde dans mes quartiers ».

« Mais je n'ai rien fait » se rebella Harry.

« Je suis professeur » renchérit Charlie avec indignation.

« IMMEDIATEMENT ! » hurla à nouveau Snape. Neville et Draco attrapèrent les deux autres par le bras pour les forcer à obéir, pendant que Severus faisait la même chose avec Lucius et qu'un silence de plomb s'abattait dans la grande salle.

Silence dont profita Dumbledore pour enfin finir son intervention, ses yeux bleus pétillant comme jamais.

« Je disais donc que Charlie Weasley nous rejoint comme professeur de soin aux créatures magiques pendant le congé paternité d'Hagrid qui va avoir un bébé avec Mme Olympe. Quelle année animée, pleine de bébés et de mariages, nous allons avoir ! » finit-il en se frottant les mains et en attrapant une énorme part de tarte au citron, sans prêter aucune attention au silence stupéfait qui régnait dans la salle où tous, élèves et professeurs, se demandaient ce qui venait exactement de se passer et si Dumbledore n'avait pas finalement perdu le peu de raison qui lui restait.

xxxXXXxxx

Le chemin jusqu'aux cachots avait été assez long pour permettre à Lucius de se calmer et d'envisager froidement la situation. Son fils, qui était un entêté notoire, s'était entiché d'un Weasley, et il n'y avait rien qu'il pouvait faire contre ça. C'était dur à accepter. Très dur. Mais en y regardant de plus près, Charlie n'était pas un Weasley ordinaire, ce qui pouvait justifier le choix de son fils.

Déjà, il n'avait pas la même chevelure criarde que les autres, il était beaucoup plus foncé. En plus, il dressait des dragons, ce qui demandait une grande puissance aussi bien physique que magique. Enfin, il était vraiment canon ! Ce qui n'avait pas du être négligeable pour que son fils craque pour cet appétissant rouquin.

Lucius se morigéna lui-même, à quoi bon chercher tout un tas de mauvaises excuses, de toute façon si son fils avait fait son choix, rien ne le ferait changer d'avis, pas même la menace d'être renié ! Et puis que pouvait-il dire, alors qu'il avait lui-même choisi d'être avec le prince des Gryffondors. Bon, c'était vrai que, pour l'instant, ils faisaient semblant mais il allait tout faire pour que ça devienne réel. A trente huit ans, Lucius savait désormais ce qu'il voulait dans la vie, il avait déjà sacrifié suffisamment de temps et il voulait désormais être heureux. Or il ne demandait qu'un compagnon agréable et intelligent et retrouver le pouvoir qu'il avait perdu, il s'était rendu compte, lors de ces dernières semaines, qu'Harry Potter pouvait lui apporter les deux et il était bien décidé à ne pas laisser passer sa chance.

Snape quant à lui fulminait toujours, que son filleul s'entiche d'un rouquin, passe encore. De toute façon, Draco avait toujours eu des goûts discutables, il n'y avait qu'à voir cet affreux cochon en peluche rose avec un cœur qui clignotait qu'il trainait partout quand il était petit et que personne n'avait réussi à lui faire abandonner. Mais que son Neville ait des choses à dire, derrière son dos, à cet affreux rouquin frimeur, qui prend des poses pour se faire remarquer, était quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas supporter.

Neville allait devoir lui fournir de bonnes explications. Totalement aveuglé par sa colère, il mit un moment à réaliser que quelque chose lui touchait la main. Lorsqu'il baissa les yeux, il vit que Neville avait attrapé son poing qu'il serrait sans s'en rendre compte et s'employait à desserrer ses doigts crispés. Puis, il commença à lui caresser doucement la main. Severus releva la tête pour tomber dans les yeux noisette qui le contemplait avec admiration et confiance. Il se morigéna pour les idées stupides qui lui étaient passées par la tête. C'était Neville… et il était incapable de tromperie, quoiqu'il ait demandé à Weasley, il avait surement d'excellentes raisons. Il resserra donc sa main sur celle du jeune homme et fut récompensé par un sourire lumineux.

Draco, pour ne pas changer, se disputait avec Charlie.

« Je t'avais dit qu'on allait lui annoncer en douceur ! »

« Peu importe la façon, seul le résultat compte ! Maintenant il sait alors que ça fait une éternité que tu trouves toujours des prétextes pour qu'on se cache. J'en avais marre ! »

« Ho, parce que tu avoues, en plus ! Tu l'as vraiment fait exprès. Tu te rends compte que tu aurais pu le tuer ! »

« Et comment ? » demanda Charlie qui ne voyait vraiment pas ce qui lui valait une telle accusation. Il n'avait même pas sorti sa baguette.

« Avec un petit pois… Heureusement que Sev était là » répondit Draco en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches et en levant le menton en signe de défi.

« Ce n'est pas de ma faute si ton père ne sait pas manger » grommela Charlie.

« N'insulte pas mon père ! » hurla Draco en sortant sa baguette.

Severus rattrapa Lucius par le bras avant qu'il n'aille réduire Charlie en bouillie et dit, « on se calme. Tout le monde va aller s'asseoir dans mon salon et on va tirer tout ça au clair »

« De toute façon, ils vont se réconcilier sur l'oreiller et ça va être encore plus bruyant » remarqua Harry innocemment. Ce qui calma les deux combattants, fit gémir Lucius et pouffer Neville, alors que Severus, désespéré, levait les yeux au ciel.

Une fois qu'ils furent bien installés, chaque couple occupant un canapé et que Severus eut conjuré du thé, Lucius entama les hostilités.

« Et bien Draco, je pense que tu as quelque chose à me dire, non ? »

Draco prit une grande inspiration et se lança.

« Tout d'abord, je suis désolé que tu l'ais appris comme ça… » dit-il en lançant un regard noir à Charlie. « Je voulais te le dire… mais avec plus de précautions, quand ce serait le bon moment. Bien que je ne sois pas sur qu'il y ait une bonne façon de t'annoncer que je sors avec un Weasley.

Il y eut un moment de silence inconfortable pendant lequel Lucius fixait son fils qui ne devait qu'à son éducation de ne pas se tortiller sous son regard froid et perçant. Sans dire un mot, Charlie lui prit la main en souhaitant de tout cœur que Lucius accepte leur relation. Il savait à quel point l'opinion de son père était importante pour Draco.

« Tu l'aimes vraiment ? » finit par demander Lucius.

« Oui » répondit Draco, « il est insupportable, têtu et tapageur, mais je l'aime »

« Bien. Que puis-je dire alors, tu as ma bénédiction d'autant que tu t'en es très bien passé jusqu'à présent et que je t'ai moi aussi caché certaines choses ».

La joie et la curiosité se succédèrent à toute allure sur le visage de Draco.

« Quelles choses ? » demanda-t-il avidement.

Lucius se tourna pour regarder Harry qui, commençant à connaitre l'homme, comprit qu'il voulait révéler leur pseudo-relation à son fils afin de se venger. Il pensa d'abord que ce n'était pas très correct, puis il se rappela tout ce que ces deux là lui avaient fait subir avec leurs disputes incessantes, suivies de réconciliations sur l'oreiller qui aurait empêché une marmotte de dormir et il hocha la tête pour signifier son accord. Puis, il s'installa confortablement pour profiter du spectacle.

Lucius but une gorgée de thé, s'essuya délicatement la bouche avec sa serviette, avant de s'enfoncer confortablement dans le canapé tout en ne quittant pas son fils des yeux. Draco commençait vraiment à être inquiet, les pires scenarios défilaient dans sa tête.

Avec un sourire matois, Lucius se tourna légèrement vers Harry prit sa main et la porta à sa bouche pour en embrasser la paume avec sensualité.

« J'ai toujours pensé qu'une démonstration valait mieux que toutes les explications » dit-il en souriant tendrement à Harry qui était devenu cramoisi.

« J'ai hâte de voir jusqu'où va cette adorable rougeur » ajouta-t-il en caressant doucement la joue du jeune homme qui eut l'impression d'entrer en combustion spontanée. Harry ressentit un grand vide dans son estomac, puis des frissons parcoururent l'ensemble de son corps, il fut pris de l'envie irrésistible de toucher Lucius à son tour. Il n'arrivait plus à quitter le regard gris, habituellement si froid, qui brillait de mille feux pour lui, rien que pour lui. Ils furent ramenés sur terre par le cri de Draco qui retrouvait le ton chouineur qu'il avait à onze ans.

« Mais Papa, c'est Potter ! ». Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment son plan parfait avait pu virer au cauchemar.

« Et ? » demanda Lucius d'un ton sévère, tout en levant un sourcil interrogateur.

Le ton de son père fit à Draco l'effet d'une douche froide et il se recomposa une attitude plus digne.

« Excuse ma réaction, somme toute assez compréhensible, puisqu'aux dernières nouvelles vous vous détestiez. Je serais assez curieux de savoir comment vous en êtes arrivés là» dit Draco en essayant de retrouver sa voix trainante, pendant que Charlie passait une main apaisante dans son dos.

Harry remarqua que si Snape les regardait avec suspicion, Neville, par contre, ne semblait absolument pas surpris. Il fit même un petit sourire complice à Harry qui se dit qu'il lui demanderait des explications plus tard.

« Je ne te dois aucune explication mais dans la mesure où tu es le principal artisan de ce rapprochement… »

« Quoi ? Mais comment ? » s'exclama Draco en coupant son père qui le foudroya à nouveau du regard et le jeune Serpentard se recroquevilla dans les bras de Charlie.

« N'est-ce pas toi qui a manœuvré pour qu'Harry danse un tango avec moi au bal de fin d'année du Ministère ? » demanda Lucius avec un sourire ironique.

« Si ! Mais il a hurlé à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il ne voulait pas. Qu'il préférait même Snape à toi… » Draco réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire fit un sourire d'excuse à son parrain avant de lancer un regard lourd de reproches à Harry.

« C'est vrai que j'ai très mal pris le fait que tu essayes de me forcer la main pour que je fasse quelque chose qui était important pour **toi** sans me le demander clairement. Il faut que tu comprennes que trop de gens ont agi de cette façon avec moi et je ne veux plus le tolérer. Depuis, j'ai appris à connaitre ton père et j'ai compris qu'il pouvait m'apporter beaucoup, il me comprend et sait ce dont j'ai besoin. J'ai une confiance totale en lui, même si nous sommes toujours dans la phase où nous nous découvrons mutuellement plus… intimement » dit Harry en rougissant à nouveau et lançant un regard interrogateur en direction de Lucius.

« Tu n'as rien à expliquer Harry, il faut que Draco comprenne que les choses n'évoluent pas toujours comme il l'a décidé » lui répondit Lucius en souriant tendrement.

« Mais c'est génial ! » cria Charlie en faisant sursauter tout le monde. « Harry va devenir ton beau-père et comme Harry est un frère pour moi, Lucius devient mon beau-frère… Nous ne formons plus qu'une seule belle et grande famille »

« haaaaarg » gémit Draco alors qu'Harry et Neville éclataient de rire.

« Humour de Gryffondor ? » demanda Lucius à Severus qui se contenta de hocher la tête en prenant un air dramatique.

« Je suis désolé d'interrompre cette charmante réunion de famille » ajouta Snape en reniflant ostensiblement, « mais nous avons des plans de cours à revoir pour demain, Lucius. Je te propose donc que nous nous rendions immédiatement dans mon bureau ». Lucius hocha la tête en signe d'accord.

« Je crois que je vais aller faire une sieste pour me remettre de toutes ces cachotteries » dit Draco d'un ton boudeur en oubliant un peu vite qu'il n'était pas le dernier en matière de cachotteries.

« Je viens te border » s'empressa de dire Charlie en jetant un coup d'œil lubrique à Draco qui laissait présager qu'il n'avait pas envie de dormir, ou alors plus tard… beaucoup plus tard !

xxxXXXxxx

Une fois restés seuls dans les appartements du professeur de potions, Neville engagea la conversation.

« Tu crois que Draco va s'en remettre ? »

« Je pense qu'il a surtout très peur que son père souffre encore. Lucius m'a fait quelques confidences sur sa vie avec Narcissa et je comprends parfaitement les inquiétudes de Draco, et encore j'ai eu la version édulcorée, tu connais la fierté des Malfoys… il est hors de question qu'ils montrent leurs faiblesses aux autres. Mais je pense que petit à petit j'arriverais à faire parler Lucius »

« Tu ne le trouves plus si horrible, alors ? » demanda Neville avec un sourire complice.

« Non. Je vais lui laisser sa chance comme une personne de ma connaissance me l'a suggéré » répondit Harry en tirant la langue à Neville. « D'ailleurs, j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi tu es le seul à ne pas avoir eu l'air surpris lorsque nous avons révélé notre couple ? »

A la grande surprise d'Harry, Neville devint tout rouge et parut assez embarrassé.

« Hum… et bien… Tu ne vas pas te fâcher, hein ? »

« Je ne crois pas que tu sois capable de faire quelque chose qui me mette vraiment en colère » répondit Harry en tapotant le bras de Neville de manière réconfortante.

« Lorsque tu nous as dit que tu voulais aller voir Lucius, j'ai eu peur qu'avec vos caractères respectifs vous ne vous laissiez pas la chance de vous connaitre. Alors j'ai payé l'elfe de Lucius pour qu'il veille à ce que tout se passe bien et me raconte ce qui s'était passé »

« Tu as payé Pustule ? » demandé Harry totalement abasourdi.

« Oui »

« Combien ? »

« Trente gallions » répondit Neville tout honteux.

« Mais c'est du vol ! » s'exclama Harry furieux, pas après Neville mais après Pustule qui avait profité de la crédulité de Neville.

« Pustule ! » cria Harry.

Seule une voix se fit entendre…

« Désolé Maitre Harry mais Pustule doit aller au cours du soir donné par Hermione Granger aux elfes de maison, ' comment faire fructifier son argent '. Pustule ne peut pas vous répondre pour l'instant »

« Je vais tuer Hermione » dit Harry en se prenant la tête dans les mains. « Elle en a fait des monstres ».

xxxXXXxxx

Assis confortablement dans son fauteuil préféré, des bonbons au citron à portée de main, Dumbledore riait tout seul en pensant au chaos que ces six là avaient provoqué à Poudlard. Un peu d'animation était toujours bienvenue surtout si c'était pour permettre à Harry d'enfin trouver le bonheur.

A suivre

Le bonus de Tania :

Depuis qu'il avait eu avec Lucius l'entretien qui les avaient amenés à un accord, Harry avait régulièrement discuté avec Lucius qui lui avait appris énormément de choses sur le monde sorcier et son histoire, et Harry devait bien reconnaitre qu'il était beaucoup moins ennuyeux que Binns. (Encore heureux ! il a la chance d'avoir le grand, que dis je, le magnifique et divin Lucius Malfoys comme professeur ! élève indigne !) Il avait finalement compris pourquoi les Malfoys étaient si fiers de leur nom et il commençait à développer une certaine admiration pour Lucius. (Haha ! ca devient intéressant !) Il avait annoncé sa venue comme professeur à Hermione et Neville mais n'avait pas parlé de l'accord qui restait strictement confidentiel. (Oui sinon ca tombe tout à l'eau !)

« C'est inacceptable ! » renchérit Ginny tout en lançant des œillades enamourées à Harry. (Poufiasse !)

Juste à ce moment les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent dans un vacarme assourdissant et, dans une auréole de lumière, un Dieu apparut… Enfin c'est l'impression qu'eurent les élèves lorsqu'une silhouette tout vêtue de cuir noir, pantalon et long manteau qui battait sur ses jambes interminables, chaussées de cuissardes noires en peau de dragon, fit irruption dans la pièce. (Ho mon dieu ! confirme la bêta qui pas copinage avec l'auteur a eu un rendez vous d'arranger avec le sexe symbole en cuir ! *.* kya je bave !) Il s'arrêta bien campé sur ses jambes écartées et porta ses mains sur ses hanches, dévoilant une chemise blanche ouverte sur un torse légèrement doré. Il secoua ensuite la tête et renvoya en arrière ses longs cheveux cuivrés puis il fit à Dumbledore un sourire qui fit se pâmer la moitié des élèves, filles et garçons confondus. (Moi aussi ! =*.*= mais moi j'y aurais encore droit en coulisse ! Ainsi que de Lucius, Harry, Drago et Severus ! Que je suis bien entourée hihihi ! *se réveille en sursaut ! « Et merde encore un rêve ! Pff ! ouinnnnn ! »*)

Harry ne put retenir un sourire lorsqu'il vit Lucius se rembrunir à l'idée qu'un Weasley lui vole la vedette. (Lol ! faut le comprendre ! c'est le seul à tenir la distance face a Lucius Malfoy^^)

« Salut tous les deux ! Je suis venu pour vous mettre un peu de plomb dans la cervelle, nous allons avoir une sérieuse discussion un peu plus tard… » (Pas mauvaise idée mais que cherche t il a …han ! * « tilt » bruitage d'une lumière qui s'allume dans l'esprit de Tanouille* j'ai comprit ! Il embarrasse les trois premiers en espérant faire aussi réagir Lucius et Severus au passage ! Et il fou la honte a son frère et sa sœur ! Tout en même temps ! Trop fort ! Du pur génie !)

Puis il se recula, satisfait de son effet. Trois personnes rouges comme des tomates à la table des Gryffondors¸deux professeurs blêmes de rage et deux idiots stupéfaits. Pas mal, pensa-t-il, mais peut faire mieux. (Ha ! j'avais tout bon ! il est divin !)

xxxXXXxxx

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre et je ne donne plus de délais pour la suite parce que je ne sais vraiment pas… Finalement j'ai eu de l'inspiration pour celui-là que j'ai écrit assez vite ! Merci encore pour tous vos commentaires !


	6. Le chant des anges

Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à JKR.

Beta : Tania-sama

Titre : Queer tango

Résumé : La réhabilitation des anciens espions passent parfois par des voies inhabituelles et Harry va l'apprendre à ses dépens.

Rating : M

Merci beaucoup à **Okawa** **Chachou** pour vos reviews (la première leçon de tango arrive mais elle est particulière !) et **Poison ecarlate** (Bienvenue sur mon histoire, j'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas !)

Bonne lecture

xxxXXXxxx

Chapitre 6 – Le chant des anges

En se rendant au cours de DCFM qui, ô joie, était dispensé par Snape en plus de potions, Harry croisa Charlie qui avait l'air drôlement contrarié.

« Bonjour Charlie, quelque chose ne va pas ? »

« Rien, à part que Draco est un petit con qui prend son pied à torturer les autres et particulièrement son petit ami » répondit le rouquin d'un air sombre.

« Jusque là, rien de nouveau… » répondit Harry en essayant de dissimuler le sourire qui naissait sur ses lèvres.

Charlie lui envoya un regard noir.

« On voit que ce n'est pas toi qui est privé de sexe parce qu'il est contrarié à l'idée que tu puisses briser le pauvre cœur fragile de son père ! »

Harry éclata de rire à ces mots prononcés avec tout le dédain dont Charlie était capable.

« Si ça peut te faire plaisir, je vais avoir une discussion avec Draco et le rassurer sur mes intentions, et, accessoirement, le persuader qu'il peut coucher avec toi… Si de ton coté, tu persuades Ron qu'il doit grandir et oublier ses rancunes enfantines et Ginny que je ne deviendrai jamais son mari ! »

Charlie plissa suspicieusement les yeux et toucha le front d'Harry qui le regardait avec interrogation.

« Je vérifiais juste que tu n'étais pas atteint du virus Serpentard »

« Très drôle » répondit Harry en boudant légèrement.

« En fait, j'ai déjà eu une discussion avec Ron et je pense qu'avec un peu de temps, il réussira à dépasser tout ça. Par contre, j'ai bien peur qu'il n'y ait rien à faire pour Ginny. Elle avait déjà décidé de t'épouser à l'âge de six ans et cette idée est peu à peu devenue une obsession »

« Mais elle ne me connaissait même pas à l'époque » s'exclama Harry avec incrédulité.

« Certes mais cela ne change rien à sa détermination et j'ai bien peur qu'à moins d'un électrochoc, elle reste persuadée que vous êtes destinés l'un à l'autre ».

Harry resta quelques instants perplexe, avant de regarder l'heure et de partir en courant, totalement affolé.

« Merde ! Je vais être en retard au cours de Snape ! A plus tard… »

Harry sprinta comme un fou dans les couloirs et s'arrêta dans un dérapage contrôlé juste au moment où la porte allait se fermer, il réussit à se glisser de justesse à l'intérieur.

A bout de souffle, il se baissa et posa ses mains sur ses genoux pour récupérer une respiration normale en attendant la remarque sarcastique qui ne devrait pas tarder à arriver.

N'entendant rien venir, il leva les yeux pour plonger dans des yeux gris amusés puis il vit la main tendue qu'il saisit machinalement en rougissant.

Lucius leva un sourcil perplexe mais ne dit rien en le conduisant à sa place à coté de Neville.

Il se dirigea ensuite vers l'estrade où l'attendait Snape et c'est lorsque Ginny lui fit un signe de la main qu'Harry remarqua que le cours rassemblait les sixièmes et septièmes années.

« Vingt point en moins pour Gryffondor, Mademoiselle Weasley, vous perturbez le cours » dit Severus de sa plus belle voix Snapienne en faisant sourire Lucius. Puis, il foudroya la rouquine du regard la défiant d'ajouter quelque chose afin qu'il puisse retirer des points supplémentaires. Ginny baissa le regard.

« Bien, puisque j'ai désormais l'attention de tout le monde, j'ai décidé de profiter de la présence du professeur Malfoy pour vous montrer ce qu'est un vrai duel sorcier, nous allons vous faire une démonstration ». Il se tourna vers Lucius qui prit le relais.

« Le duel sorcier est une discipline qui se rapproche de la capoeira moldue. Il faut des années de pratique pour atteindre la souplesse, la rapidité, l'élégance et la maitrise des informulés que requiert cet art. Le duel sorcier en appelle autant à l'esprit qu'au corps. Tous les sorts sont autorisés, magie blanche ou noire, sauf les impardonnables bien sur »

Lucius s'arrêta devant la vague d'exclamations étouffées qui s'élevait du coté des Gryffondors qui le regardaient avec des yeux ronds.

Harry et Neville levèrent les yeux au ciel devant la réaction de leur maison. Severus et Lucius leur avaient appris qu'en fait tout dépendait de l'intention du sorcier qui utilisait la magie noire et que la seule différence résidait dans le fait que c'était une magie ancienne qui requérait plus de puissance de la part du sorcier qui l'utilisait. Ce n'était pas ça qui déterminait l'appartenance aux ténèbres ou à la lumière.

« Maintenant place à la démonstration » finit Lucius en enlevant sa robe, puis Severus fit de même. Les deux hommes vêtus de pantalons et de chemises noires très ajustés se mirent face à face et se saluèrent.

C'est là qu'Harry eut le choc de sa vie, il n'avait jamais vu Lucius sans robe et cette vision le laissa les yeux exorbités et sans voix. Il avait appris à aimer son esprit et il était sur le point d'adorer son corps.

Les deux hommes se mirent en position. Snape était plus fin, plus nerveux et ses mouvements rappelaient la force du loup. Lucius était plus grand et plus épais, mais ses mouvement s étaient plus souples et plus élégants, il avait la grâce hypnotique du serpent.

Les hommes combattaient à coup d'informulés qui se succédaient à une cadence d'enfer et qu'ils paraient soit en érigeant un bouclier, soit en les évitant par des roulades ou des sauts spectaculaires.

Harry était totalement fasciné et se dit qu'il allait complètement se ridiculiser en dansant avec un homme qui savait bouger son corps de cette façon.

Le combat prit fin lorsque Lucius réussit à toucher Severus d'un sort qui lui fit perdre sa baguette. Les deux hommes essoufflés se saluèrent à nouveau.

« Bien joué Lucius, je n'ai pas vu venir le coup » dit Severus avec une résignation amusée.

« Tu n'étais pas mal non plus mais la supériorité des Malfoys a encore frappé » répondit Lucius avec un sourire narquois.

Severus s'adressa aux élèves mais Harry n'entendit rien, il était totalement submergé par la magie de Lucius et obnubilé par une goutte de sueur dont il suivait le chemin sur la joue de l'homme, puis dans le cou et dont il perdit la vision lorsqu'elle se perdit dans la chemise entrebâillée. Il fut pris de l'envie irrésistible de la lécher et s'accrocha des deux mains à sa chaise.

Lorsqu'il reprit ses esprits, ce fut pour tomber sur Neville qui le regardait d'un air moqueur.

« Tu baves, Harry ! »

« Avoues qu'il y a de quoi, c'était magnifique »

« Oui. La première fois que je les ai vu combattre, j'ai mis un sacré moment pour me remettre» dit Neville d'un ton rêveur. « Le cours est fini, on y va ? »

Harry fit un sourire complice à son ami avant d'attraper son sac et de se diriger vers la porte où, malheureusement, Ginny l'attendait. Elle s'avança vers lui avec un sourire qui se voulait séducteur et l'euphorie d'Harry retomba dans l'instant.

« Bonjour Harry » dit-elle d'un ton suave.

« Ginny » répondit-il le plus sèchement possible.

« Je m'étais dit que nous pourrions aller faire nos courses de Noël ensemble lors de la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-lard » dit-elle d'un ton engageant en s'approchant pour attraper le bras d'Harry et l'entrainer avec elle, en se collant à lui avec possessivité.

Lucius, qui était resté dans la pièce, vit rouge. Comment cette péronnelle osait-elle toucher ce qui était à lui ? D'un bond, il attrapa l'autre bras d'Harry pour le tirer à lui.

« Où croyez-vous aller comme ça, Mademoiselle Weasley ? » demanda-t-il en crachant son nom et en la foudroyant du regard.

Ginny, surprise par ce geste, lâcha le bras d'Harry qu'elle ne tarda pas à récupérer pour le tirer vers elle.

« Le cours est fini, professeur Malfoy, je ne vois pas en quoi ce que je fais avec Harry vous regarde » répondit-elle en le défiant du regard.

Avant que Lucius ne puisse répondre, la magie d'Harry pulsa et le libéra de l'emprise des deux combattants.

« Je ne suis pas un bout de viande qu'on se dispute » cracha-t-il avec colère.

Lucius regretta immédiatement son impulsivité, il aurait du garder son calme. Il savait à quel point Harry voulait montrer qu'il était indépendant et il aurait du simplement lui offrir son soutien, sans intervenir en se conduisant comme un homme de Cro-Magnon, mais le jeune homme faisait ressortir ses pulsions les plus primaires. Il lui adressa un signe d'excuse qu'Harry accepta d'un hochement de tête.

Ginny fit une mauvaise interprétation de la situation et c'est avec un sourire triomphant qu'elle fit un pas vers Harry dans l'intention de reprendre son bras.

« Allons-y, Harry » dit-elle d'un ton assuré.

Ce fut au tour de Lucius de sourire lorsqu'il vit l'aura de colère que dégageait le Gryffondor. Il allait prendre beaucoup de plaisir à voir la péronnelle se faire remettre à sa place.

« Que n'as-tu pas compris dans ma phrase, Ginny ? Je t'ai dit de me lâcher » dit Harry en secouant son bras pour lui faire lâcher prise.

Ginny fut d'abord surprise, puis un éclair de colère passa dans ses yeux.

« J'ai le droit de te prendre par le bras. Tu es mon petit ami » affirma-t-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine avec un air buté.

« Qui t'a dit ça, Ginny ? » demanda Harry d'une voix mortellement calme.

« Tout le monde le sait ! »

« Tout le monde, sauf moi. C'est ennuyeux, non ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton mordant puis sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, il reprit, « tu ne me connais pas, Ginny. Je ne suis pas le héros de tes rêves de petite fille sur lequel tu fantasmes depuis trop longtemps. J'ai fait l'erreur de te laisser espérer trop longtemps parce que je ne voulais pas te faire de peine et surtout je ne voulais pas perdre l'amour de ta famille. Mais c'est fini maintenant. Il faut que tu comprennes que tu n'as aucune chance de me plaire… »

« Je peux changer et devenir comme tu le veux.. » dit-elle en levant le menton.

Harry leva le bras avant qu'elle n'aille plus loin, il était fatigué du harcèlement de cette fille et il allait y mettre fin maintenant.

« Tu ne peux pas, Ginny. Quoique tu fasses, tu n'auras jamais la même paire de couilles que Lucius » dit-il en prenant la main du blond, puis il attendit que l'information atteigne le cerveau de Ginny, ce qui prit quelques secondes. Elle devint rouge et se mit à hurler.

« Tu es une sale tapette ! C'est pas possible, pas toi… tu es le sauveur du monde sorcier. C'est immonde ! Ne me dit pas en plus que tu es avec cette chose… ce rebut de l'humanité ! »

« Ça suffit » dit Harry en faisant un geste de sa baguette pour la rendre muette. Elle vociféra un instant sans la bande son, puis porta les mains à sa gorge. Elle se jeta alors sur Lucius, toutes griffes dehors mais se retrouva face à la baguette d'Harry qui la menaçait.

« Je peux aussi t'immobiliser si tu ne te calmes pas. Tu es vraiment une horrible enfant gâtée et même si j'avais aimé les filles, je n'aurais jamais pu tomber amoureux de toi. Je vais te donner un ordre que je ne répèterais pas, alors ouvre bien les oreilles. Oublie-moi et ne t'approche plus jamais de moi ou de Lucius, sinon tu subiras ma colère » dit Harry en tremblant pour retenir sa magie. Il était vraiment impressionnant et Lucius se sentit attiré comme jamais, sa magie voulait rejoindre la sienne et se lier à elle.

Ginny, effrayée et sentant que sa cause était perdue, changea de tactique et se mit à pleurer. Harry la toisa avec pitié.

« Désolé Ginny, ça ne marche plus ».

Puis, il se retourna vite pour ne pas craquer.

Lucius en profita pour décocher un regard moqueur à la jeune fille qui lui lança en retour un regard de pure haine, puis il rattrapa Harry.

« Tu sais que tu n'avais pas le choix. Si tu n'avais pas été violent, elle n'aurait jamais admis que tu ne lui appartenais pas. D'ailleurs combien de temps va-t-elle rester muette ? »

« Une petite demi-heure, je pense. Pourquoi ? Tu crois que je suis allé trop loin ? » demanda Harry avec inquiétude.

« Ho non ! Je trouve même que c'est plutôt agréable de ne plus entendre sa voix de crécelle » répondit Lucius avec un sourire satisfait.

Harry soupira avec soulagement.

« Elle m'a vraiment mis hors de moi. Mais j'aurais du garder mon calme. Maintenant, il va falloir assumer que tout le monde sache que je suis gay et que nous sommes ensemble. Vu les cris qu'elle a poussé, la rumeur va se répandre comme une trainée de poudre ».

« De toute façon, nous l'aurions dit un jour ou l'autre, non ? » dit Lucius d'un ton légèrement blessé.

Harry comprit immédiatement son erreur et s'expliqua.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Simplement j'aurais préféré le faire à ma manière et au moment que nous aurions choisi, plutôt que d'être sur la défensive.

« Première leçon de conduite : ne jamais laisser personne te dicter ta conduite. Si quelqu'un te pose une question ou fait une allusion, tu te contentes d'un regard dédaigneux et tu n'expliques rien. Tu dois te mettre dans la tête que tu ne dois rien à personne » dit Lucius rasséréné par l'explication d'Harry.

« Tu as raison mais j'ai peur de ne pas être aussi bon que toi en matière de regard dédaigneux » répondit Harry en souriant.

« Tu apprendras. D'ailleurs, à propos d'apprentissage, si nous prenions du temps pour notre première leçon de tango aujourd'hui ? »

« D'accord, mais je dois voir Draco d'abord »

« Bien, de mon coté, je dois aller à la bibliothèque. On se retrouve dans mes quartiers après le diner ? »

« C'est parfait. A toute à l'heure, alors… » dit Harry en s'éloignant.

Lucius le regarda partir pensivement. Il avait besoin de faire quelques recherches, il voulait comprendre pourquoi il avait de plus en plus de mal à résister à l'appel de la magie d'Harry. Il était un sorcier puissant et il n'était pas étrange qu'il soit capable de la ressentir, en revanche, ce besoin de lier leurs magies et de se fondre en lui, n'était pas normal. Il avait bien une petite idée de ce que ça pouvait être… Non… ça ne pouvait pas lui arriver à lui.

Il avait vraiment besoin de faire des recherches. Sur ces pensées, il se dirigea à grands pas vers la bibliothèque.

xxxXXXxxx

Harry se dirigeait d'un bon pas vers le lac où Draco lui avait donné rendez-vous.

Le blond était déjà là et l'attendait en contemplant pensivement les eaux noires agitées de quelques clapotis.

« Bonjour Draco » dit Harry d'une voix douce.

Draco se retourna, les yeux orageux, « Potter » répondit-il.

Harry se retint de sourire devant l'attitude typique du Malfoy junior contrarié, nez en l'air, bras croisée sur la poitrine et moue dédaigneuse sur le visage.

« Quel jeu joues-tu avec mon père ? » attaqua-t-il d'emblée en plissant les yeux.

« Si c'est là le sujet de notre discussion, je devrais peut-être demander à Lucius d'être présent… » répondit Harry en plissant les yeux à son tour.

« Tu as changé »

« Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne me laisserai plus manipuler »

« Tu peux comprendre que je m'inquiète pour mon père ? » demanda alors Draco considérablement radouci.

« Je peux comprendre. Mais ton père est adulte et il sait ce qu'il fait. Tu devrais plutôt te soucier de Charlie… »

« Quoi Charlie ? » dit rapidement Draco avec inquiétude.

« Ho rien » répondit tout aussi rapidement Harry, comme s'il regrettait d'avoir laissé échapper sa réponse. Puis, il se mit à admirer ses ongles.

Draco poussa un cri indigné. « Tu ne peux pas me laisser entendre que quelque chose ne va pas avec Charlie, puis faire comme si rien ne s'était passé ! » s'exclama-t-il avec colère en posant ses mains sur ses hanches.

Harry le contempla un instant en faisant mine de réfléchir à ce qu'il allait dire.

« Charlie semble quelqu'un de sur de lui, qui ne se pose aucune question, mais c'est une apparence » dit-il enfin sur le ton de la confidence.

« Il t'a dit quelque chose ? » demanda Draco avec avidité.

« Non, mais je le connais bien. Et s'il doute de tes sentiments… Et bien je crois qu'il est capable de faire des bêtises… »

« Quel genre de bêtises ? »

« Et bien… rompre parce qu'il ce sera persuadé que tu ne tiens pas à lui comme il tient à toi… »

Harry était intérieurement mort de rire en voyant les yeux du blond s'écarquiller avec effroi.

« Je dois le trouver rapidement ! » dit Draco. « Je crois que finalement mon père est assez grand pour se débrouiller tout seul ! Par contre, il faut que je fasse quelque chose pour que Charlie comprenne que je tiens à lui… J'ai besoin de réfléchir ! Salut Harry et merci ! » dit Draco en s'éloignant rapidement.

Harry secoua la tête, c'était vraiment trop facile, il avait hâte de raconter son entrevue à Lucius. Nul doute que l'homme sera fier de lui.

xxxXXXxxx

Harry s'arrêta un instant devant la porte de Lucius pour se calmer. Son cœur battait la chamade et ses mains étaient moites. Il était angoissé à l'idée de prendre sa première leçon de tango. Il allait devoir être très près de l'homme, l'enlacer. Finalement il prit son courage à deux mains et entra.

Lucius l'attendait assis dans un fauteuil en buvant un verre de bourbon. Il leva les yeux à son entrée et fit un sourire au jeune homme qui attendait en le fixant à l'entrée de la pièce, transpirant l'inquiétude par tous les pores.

« Viens t'asseoir, Harry » dit-il simplement en faisant un geste pour montrer le fauteuil face au sien.

Harry, soulagé de ne pas commencer la leçon immédiatement, s'empressa d'obéir.

« Nous devons discuter un peu avant de commencer… » annonça Lucius très sérieux.

Le cœur d'Harry se serra. « Tu ne veux plus m'apprendre ? » demanda-t-il.

« Absolument pas » répondit rapidement Lucius, « je voudrais simplement que tu m'expliques pourquoi tu es aussi mal à l'aise dés que quelqu'un te touche. Et j'ai l'impression que c'est encore pire lorsque c'est moi… »

Harry considéra un instant la question et décida d'y répondre avec franchise.

« Je ne suis pas habitué à ce qu'on me touche. Je n'ai connu aucune affection avec ma famille qui a pris ma charge à contrecœur parce qu'ils y étaient obligés par Dumbledore et ensuite… » Harry fit une pause pour contrôler l'émotion qui l'étreignait. « Sirius a tenté de combler ce manque, mais il n'a pas eu le temps… »

« Je comprends » dit seulement Lucius qui se demandait quelle enfance avait eu le sauveur du monde sorcier pour en garder de telles séquelles. Maudit Dumbledore et maudite barrière de sang.

« Mais ce n'est pas tout » s'empressa d'ajouter Harry en ayant peur de perdre le courage qu'il avait rassemblé pour se confier. « Je suis attiré par toi, ou plutôt par ta magie. Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer… J'ai envie de te toucher… de me rapprocher de toi… Je n'ai jamais connu ça avec personne et ça me fait peur ».

Lucius sourit à cet aveu qui confirmait ce qu'il avait découvert dans l'après-midi. Il regardait avec tendresse le jeune homme qui se mordait la lèvre en attendant sa réponse.

« Je ressens la même chose Harry et je sais ce qui se passe. Mais nous allons prendre notre première leçon afin qu'aucun doute ne subsiste dans ton esprit et que tu crois ce que je vais t'apprendre »

Lucius se leva, commença à enlever sa robe et fit ensuite tomber sa chemise. Il ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire devant l'expression d'Harry qui le regardait les yeux exorbités.

« Mais… mais… qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » bredouilla le jeune homme ne pouvant détacher le regard du torse musclé qui s'offrait à lui.

« Le tango nécessite une confiance complète envers son partenaire. Ton corps doit suivre le mien sans aucune réticence, il faut donc que tu apprennes à te laisser toucher et à me toucher à ton tour sans aucune gêne et surtout sans prendre la teinte de l'écrevisse à chaque effleurement »

« Et tu as besoin d'être torse nu pour ça ? »

« Non Harry, **nous** avons besoin d'être torses nus. Toucher la peau de l'autre est quelque chose qui ne doit pas te gêner » dit Lucius en tendant la main pour retirer la robe d'Harry. Il commença ensuite à déboutonner sa chemise. Harry était totalement enveloppé par l'odeur de l'homme. Il avait la bouche sèche et était incapable de parler. Il se laissa donc faire comme une poupée de chiffon lorsque Lucius l'attira vers le fauteuil où il était assis précédemment et le fit s'asseoir sur ses genoux sans un mot.

Au début, Harry, rouge comme une pivoine, restait assis le dos raide en essayant d'éviter de toucher la peau de l'autre homme. Lucius ne dit rien et se contenta de passer une main apaisante dans son dos. Lorsqu'il sentit qu'Harry se détendait, il l'attira contre lui en laissant ses bras autour de sa taille. Harry se raidit à nouveau mais Lucius ne bougea pas et reprit d'une main les mouvements apaisants dans son dos.

Au bout d'un moment, Harry totalement détendu, posa la tête sur la poitrine de l'homme et posa sa main sur sa poitrine qu'il se mit à caresser.

A cet instant, une musique céleste s'éleva dans la pièce. C'était superbe et envoûtant, Harry leva des yeux interrogateurs vers Lucius.

Il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi beau. Ses traits étaient totalement détendus comme si cette musique avait sur lui un effet apaisant. Pour la première fois, Harry le vit tel qu'il devait être avant d'avoir rencontré Tom Riddle et Narcissa.

« C'est le chant des anges, Harry » murmura Lucius. « C'est magnifique ». Et Harry vit une larme unique couler le long de la joue du blond.

A suivre

xxxXXXxxx

Le bonus de Tania

En se rendant au cours de DCFM qui, ô joie, était dispensé par Snape en plus de potions (ca sent l'enthousiasme a plein nez ! hihihi ! mon Severus d'amour c'est le plus fort !), Harry croisa Charlie qui avait l'air drôlement contrarié.

« On voit que ce n'est pas toi qui est privé de sexe parce qu'il est contrarié à l'idée que tu puisses briser le pauvre cœur fragile de son père ! » (Mouahahahaha ! morte de rire ! l'est pas contant le Charlie car il n'a pas sa dose de sexe^^)

Harry éclata de rire à ces mots prononcés avec tout le dédain dont Charlie était capable. (Ce doit être quelque chose ! lol)

Harry sprinta comme un fou dans les couloirs et s'arrêta dans un dérapage contrôlé (avec le crissement des chaussures sur les dalles lustrées par le temps et les pas des élèves) juste au moment où la porte allait se fermer (et c'est le but ! ^^ Il est un champion, il est un champion, il est il est il est un champion !) , il réussit à se glisser de justesse à l'intérieur. (Trop fort !)

« Vingt point en moins pour Gryffondor, Mademoiselle Weasley, vous perturbez le cours » dit Severus de sa plus belle voix Snapienne en faisant sourire Lucius. (Bave ! severus d'amour ! *.* qui n'enlève pas de point a Harry ! \o/) Puis, il foudroya la rouquine du regard la défiant d'ajouter quelque chose afin qu'il puisse retirer des points supplémentaires. Ginny baissa le regard. (ca c'est de la force pure made in Lucius !)

C'est là qu'Harry eut le choc de sa vie, il n'avait jamais vu Lucius sans robe et cette vision le laissa les yeux exorbités et sans voix. (Le rouge aux joues, la dure réalité de la situation entre les guiboles, le filet de bave et le souffle couper !) Il avait appris à aimer son esprit et il était sur le point d'adorer son corps. (Pas dur d'un côté !...enfin si en bas^^)

« Tu n'étais pas mal non plus mais la supériorité des Malfoys a encore frappé » répondit Lucius avec un sourire narquois. (Lui alors -_- ! Malfoy un jour Malfoy toujours^^)

Lorsqu'il reprit ses esprits, ce fut pour tomber sur Neville qui le regardait d'un air moqueur. (Un Neville moqueur… je tente de l'imaginer !^^)

« Tu baves, Harry ! » (Mouahaha ! évidemment !)

« Avoues qu'il y a de quoi, c'était magnifique » (c'est vrai ! « Bave encore devant le dvd »)

Lucius, qui était resté dans la pièce, vit rouge. (Pas étonnant ! va a l'attaque !) Comment cette péronnelle osait-elle toucher ce qui était à lui ? (Ouai ! comment ?) D'un bond, il attrapa l'autre bras d'Harry pour le tirer à lui. (Heu…pauvre Harry !^^ ca va faire mal aux bras ca !)

« J'ai le droit de te prendre par le bras. Tu es mon petit ami » affirma-t-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine avec un air buté. (Heu…depuis quand ? ca va pas bien dans le ciboulot celle la !)

« Tu es une sale tapette ! (Pff ! Gamine ! Grandi et on en reparle !) C'est pas possible, pas toi… tu es le sauveur du monde sorcier. (Et alors ?) C'est immonde ! (juste pour les conne comme toi !) Ne me dit pas en plus que tu es avec cette chose… ce rebut de l'humanité ! » (Regarde toi dans un miroir pour voir !)

Oublie-moi et ne t'approche plus jamais de moi ou de Lucius, sinon tu subiras ma colère » dit Harry en tremblant pour retenir sa magie. (Faut pas le pousser a bout ! et franchement moi qui suis d'une patience d'ange je l'aurais claquée depuis 10 minutes !) Il était vraiment impressionnant et Lucius se sentit attiré comme jamais, sa magie voulait rejoindre la sienne et se lier à elle. (Je suis sure qu'il s'agit d'âmes sœurs !)

« Tu as raison mais j'ai peur de ne pas être aussi bon que toi en matière de regard dédaigneux » répondit Harry en souriant. (Pas faut ! des années d'entrainement^^)

en revanche, ce besoin de lier leurs magies et de se fondre en lui, n'était pas normal. (Âmes sœurs je te dis !)

« Il t'a dit quelque chose ? » demanda Draco avec avidité. (Il est touchant le piti dragon !^^)

« Et tu as besoin d'être torse nu pour ça ? » (Non ca c'est pour te draguer^^)

« Non Harry, **nous** avons besoin d'être torses nus. (Mouahaha ! j'ai cru que Lucius allait dire ce que je pensais^^)

« C'est le chant des anges, Harry » murmura Lucius. « C'est magnifique ». Et Harry vit une larme unique couler le long de la joue du blond. (Han ! *.* magique ! Divin ! C'est une fin de chapitre très douce, tendre et sucrée !)

xxxXXXxxx

Merci pour vos reviews, je pense avoir répondu à tout le monde ! A bientôt pour la suite…


	7. Epouse moi!

Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à JKR.

Beta : Tania-sama

Titre : Queer tango

Résumé : La réhabilitation des anciens espions passent parfois par des voies inhabituelles et Harry va l'apprendre à ses dépens.

Rating : M

Merci beaucoup à **Okawa,** **Chachou** et **Kurogane45536** pour vos reviews

Bonne lecture

xxxXXXxxx

Chapitre 7 – Epouse-moi !

Harry se redressa avec un regard pensif en refermant le journal que Lucius lui avait prêté afin qu'il comprenne ce qu'était les anges et ce que représentait leur chant, tout en le prévenant qu'il devait oublier toutes ses croyances moldues. Ce livre était extrêmement précieux, il avait écrit par Godefroy Malfoy au 11ème siècle, il voulait transmettre à ses descendants son expérience. Harry comprenait maintenant pourquoi Lucius n'avait plus adhéré aux idées de Voldemort lorsque sa mégalomanie avait pris le dessus. Comme tous les sangs purs les plus anciens, il connaissait l'existence des anges et leur mission.

Les anges étaient les entités magiques les plus anciennes, ils avaient été créés avant même la Magie pour veiller à ce qu'elle se développe et continue à exister. Ils n'avaient pas de formes terrestres et leur existence était connue uniquement grâce aux .histoires qui avaient traversé les siècles dans le cercle des plus anciennes familles de sang pur. Ils avaient des pouvoirs immenses mais ne pouvait les utiliser que si la Magie était directement impliquée, ils ne montraient aucun intérêt pour les humains qu'ils soient sorciers ou moldus et leur représentation dans l'imaginaire moldu était purement fantaisiste puisqu'il étaient des purs esprits et n'avaient pas de formes terrestres.

Dans certains cas, ils avaient le pouvoir de donner de la magie à un enfant de moldus ou d'enlever celle d'un enfant de sorciers mais, dans d'autres, ils étaient impuissants car la magie n'était pas directement menacée. C'est pourquoi, au début, ils n'avaient rien pu faire pour neutraliser Voldemort, ils avaient donc augmenté les pouvoirs d'un sorcier destiné à le combattre lorsque sa folie menaça de détruire l'équilibre du monde. Harry ne saura sans doute jamais pourquoi il avait été cet élu mais cela avait finalement peu d'importance aujourd'hui.

Il y avait une autre de leurs caractéristiques qui l'intéressait beaucoup plus car elle pouvait déterminer son avenir. Ils étaient capables de procéder à l'union entre les ténèbres et la lumière.

Lorsque deux sorciers étaient puissants et amoureux, l'un du coté de la lumière et l'autre des ténèbres, les anges pouvait ressentir l'énergie qui se dégageait et avait la capacité de mêler leurs magies pour qu'elles ne deviennent qu'une et que chacun hérite des forces de l'autre, ce qui les rendait extrêmement puissants et ne les faisait appartenir à aucun camp. Il était très rare que les anges procèdent à cette union puisque ces sorciers devaient avoir un rôle à tenir dans la protection de la Magie. Lucius lui avait expliqué que le dernier cas connu était Godric Gryffondor et Salazar Serpentard, c'était ainsi qu'ils avaient eu suffisamment de puissance pour créer l'école de Poudlard et sa magie qui était exceptionnellement forte. Les deux sorciers ainsi unis connaissaient une symbiose totale et c'était, parait-il, une expérience extraordinaire.

Les anges ne pouvaient pas créer le sentiment amoureux nécessaire à l'union, ils le ressentaient simplement et faisaient savoir par un chant qu'ils étaient prêts à les unir. Harry était un peu effrayé à l'idée des responsabilités qui allaient peser sur ses épaules, s'il acceptait, il s'engageait implicitement à prendre un rôle dans la vie publique aux cotés de Lucius pour préserver la magie. Il n'était pas sur d'être prêt. D'un autre coté, il ne pouvait nier l'attirance qu'il ressentait pour le sorcier blond, plus il le fréquentait et apprenait à le connaitre, plus il appréciait tant son esprit que son corps.

Il en avait marre de se prendre la tête et il décida donc de ne plus y penser, il devait rejoindre Lucius qui l'emmenait à une réception chez les Parkinson afin qu'il commence à mettre en pratique ce qu'il avait appris. Il devait se trouver une tenue appropriée et se coiffer, ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire.

xxxXXXxxx

Au même moment, Charlie, épuisé par sa première journée de cours, se dirigeait vers l'appartement de préfet de Draco. Il fronçait encore les sourcils en repensant à l'engueulade bien sentie qu'il venait de se prendre de la part de Madame Pomfrey. Comment aurait-il pu deviner qu'il avait dans sa classe de Gryffondor de première année un fervent défenseur des insectes et que ce petit terroriste allait libérer les Billywig qu'il avait apportés pour son cours. Il s'était rapidement fait débordé et tous les enfants s'étaient fait piqué par les insectes furieux. Il s'était donc retrouvé avec une classe entière en lévitation avec toutes sortes de réactions, certains riaient comme des fous, d'autres pleuraient et enfin ils y avaient ceux qui hurlaient. Devant cette cacophonie et ne sachant plus quoi faire, il avait du se résoudre à aller chercher Madame Pomfrey qui lui avait dit qu'il était pire qu'Hagrid.

Autant dire que Charlie était d'une humeur massacrante après avoir subi un sermon qui avait duré une bonne demie heure et qui l'avait ramené des années en arrière, lorsque l'infirmière lui reprochait ses bêtises d'enfant, il était adulte maintenant, merde ! Il entra brutalement dans l'appartement et s'arrêta stupéfait sur le seuil. La pièce embaumait le lilas, son odeur préférée, qui provenait de dizaines de bougies flottantes. La lumière était tamisée et des vêtements abandonnés montraient le chemin vers la salle de bain. Il sentit la forme revenir instantanément, se pourrait-il qu'Harry ait déjà parlé à Draco ?

Il se hâta de suivre le chemin tracé par les vêtements abandonnés et sourit avec anticipation en poussant la porte de la salle de bain. Là encore, l'odeur de lilas était omniprésente et un léger brouillard envahissait la pièce. Charlie plissa les yeux et vit Draco qui l'attendait, les yeux mi-clos dans l'immense baignoire de la taille d'une piscine. Lorsqu'il vit Charlie, il se passa la langue sur les lèvres et tendit la main pour inviter l'homme à le rejoindre.

Charlie, qui rappelons-le avait été privé de sexe pendant plusieurs jours, ne se fit pas prier. A toute allure, il enleva ses chaussures et ses chaussettes qu'il jeta à l'autre bout de la pièce, puis il s'attaqua aux boutons de sa chemise qu'il arracha plutôt qu'il ne les détacha, avant de laisser glisser l'encombrant vêtement à ses pieds. Et enfin, il ne lui restait plus qu'un obstacle, son pantalon qu'il ôta en sautillant sur une jambe en même temps que son boxer, ce qui fit lever les yeux au ciel à Draco qui réalisa que Charlie ne serait jamais un homme romantique.

Enfin libéré de tous ces vêtements inutiles, Charlie plongea dans la baignoire dans un grand jet d'éclaboussures. Puis, il ressortit pour s'approcher en toute hâte de Draco qui l'arrêta d'une main levée.

« J'essaye de créer une ambiance romantique pour que notre nuit soit inoubliable et toi, tu arrives comme un crétin en mettant les pieds dans le plat ! »

Charlie réfléchit un instant avant de dire d'une voix douce, « tu as raison je suis un crétin, pardonne-moi ». Puis il se recula d'un pas, se mit à genoux face à Draco, l'eau arrivant au niveau de sa poitrine, et il prit la main du jeune homme. Il le regarda droit dans les yeux, avec un sérieux qui fit frémir Draco qui se demandait ce que Charlie avait bien pu inventer.

« Epouse-moi » lança tout à coup… sans prévenir… sans aucune précaution… l'ancien Gryffondor.

Draco, sous le choc, ouvrit et referma plusieurs fois la bouche, incapable de proférer un son et encore moins de former un mot.

Charlie attendait toujours et semblait anxieux d'avoir la réponse.

« Tu es sérieux ? » réussit finalement à demander Draco.

« Absolument »

« Tu es en train de me demander en mariage, tout nu, dans la baignoire ? » demanda à nouveau Draco qui bloquait sur le concept même.

« Oui » répondit Charlie toujours imperturbable.

« Mais… Mais… on n'a même pas de bagues ! » finit par s'écrier Draco qui ne savait plus où il en était. Comment l'organisation d'une simple soirée romantique avec son petit ami avait-elle pu finir en demande en mariage dans une baignoire ? Ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'il avait prévu et un Malfoy n'aimait pas être pris au dépourvu.

Charlie se leva d'un bond et commença à regarder partout, jusqu'à ce que son regard se pose sur le dessous du lavabo où un rideau cachait les serviettes empilées. Il se dirigea vers le bord de la baignoire qu'il enjamba sans aucune pudeur.

A cet instant, Draco perdit les derniers neurones qui lui restaient. Ce dieu, au corps d'athlète sur lequel ruisselaient des millions de gouttes d'eau, voulait l'épouser ? Qui était-il lui pauvre mortel pour dire non ? Qui se souciait que ce soit dans une baignoire ou qu'il n'y ait pas de bague ? Il eut envie de hurler à Charlie de revenir et de le prendre immédiatement dans tous les sens du terme.

Fort heureusement pour les nerfs de Draco déjà terriblement éprouvés, Charlie avait arraché le rideau, récupéré deux des anneaux qui permettaient de le fixer à la tringle et il revenait déjà dans la baignoire. Il s'agenouilla de nouveau face à Draco et il pencha la tête en montrant les deux anneaux qu'il avait dans la main.

« Plus d'obstacle » constata-t-il.

Draco mi-riant, mi-pleurant se jeta sur lui pour l'embrasser passionnément, puis il se recula pour enfin répondre.

« Oui, mille fois oui »

Charlie avec un sourire qui faisait trois fois le tour de sa tête prit sa main gauche pour passer l'alliance à son annulaire.

Draco à son tour récupéra le deuxième anneau pour le passer à Charlie. Ses grands yeux gris étaient remplis de désir et il se colla à son futur mari en commençant à embrasser le contour de sa mâchoire.

« Attends Draco, je n'ai pas encore demandé ta main à ton père, je ne sais pas si nous pouvons aller plus loin ».

Une fois encore Draco imita le poisson rouge, son cerveau refusant de comprendre ce que Charlie venait de lui dire.

« Tu - tu plaisantes ? » begaya-t-il.

« Oui » répondit Charlie en éclatant de rire et en le prenant dans ses bras pour l'embrasser, ses mains s'égarant sur tout le corps de son futur époux.

Draco s'abandonna volontiers aux mains entreprenantes et ils firent une première fois l'amour dans la baignoire avec sauvagerie, se rattrapant de toute la frustration qu'ils avaient accumulés pendant leurs jours d'abstinence, puis une deuxième fois dans le lit avec tendresse et douceur pour renforcer la promesse d'amour éternel qu'ils venaient de se faire.

Avant de tomber dans le sommeil, Charlie se dit qu'il devra penser à remercier Harry. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait dit à Draco mais il était ravi de l'effet que ça avait eu.

xxxXXXxxx

Une fois de plus, Harry se retrouva avec les mains moites devant la porte de Lucius. Ils allaient faire aujourd'hui leur première sortie « en couple » dans le monde sorcier. Lucius lui avait donné tout un tas de conseils pour bien se comporter mais le stress lui en avait fait oublier la moitié.

Il se décida enfin à entrer et trouva Lucius qui l'attendait, splendide dans sa robe bleu nuit, qui faisait ressortir ses yeux.

« Bonsoir, Harry » dit Lucius en jetant un regard appréciateur au jeune homme. « Tu es prêt à affronter le monde sauvage des Parkinsons ? »

« Autant qu'il est possible de l'être, je crois »

« Et bien, rentrons dans l'arène, alors » dit Lucius en faisant un sourire d'encouragement à Harry.

Ils transplanèrent ensemble devant le manoir Parkinson, puis Lucius attrapa la main d'Harry qu'il serra pour le réconforter et ils entrèrent. Toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce se figèrent à l'entrée des deux hommes. Lucius savoura avec bonheur l'attention dont il était l'objet même s'il savait qu'elle était due en grande partie à Harry. Ils posèrent un instant à l'entrée, jusqu'à ce que Madame Parkinson vienne les accueillir.

« Lucius, Monsieur Potter, je suis contente que vous ayez pu venir, bien que je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir ensemble » dit-elle en laissant trainer sa voix, comme si elle attendait une réponse.

Harry qui avait bien retenu sa leçon, se contenta de lui faire un baisemain en répondant, « Lady Parkinson, je vous remercie de votre invitation ». Elle ne pouvait évidemment pas lui dire qu'elle ne l'avait pas invité et se tourna vers Lucius.

« Mon cher Lucius, je suis contente de vous voir et j'ai à vous parler de certaines affaires privées… »

« Lady Parkinson, je suis moi aussi ravi de vous voir mais je pense que les affaires privées peuvent attendre que nous ayons salué le reste de vos invités » dit Lucius en attrapant la main d'Harry pour le conduire vers les Zabinis qui ne perdaient pas une miette de la confrontation.

« Bonjour mon cher ami » dit Lucius à Monsieur Zabini qui était mort de rire de voir le blond essayer d'éviter la marâtre Parkinson.

« Bonjour Lucius. Je vois que tu n'as pas perdu ton habileté à éviter la mégère » s'exclama-t-il en riant. « Mais j'ai bien peur que cette fois, elle ne te lâche pas. Elle a appris que ton fils fréquentait un Weasley et elle n'en est pas très enchantée, comme tu peux t'en douter ! »

Harry ne comprenait absolument pas ce que Monsieur Zabini sous-entendait et Lucius s'en aperçut car il le prit à part pour lui donner des explications.

« Ma chère épouse et Madame Zabini avaient décidé que Draco devait épouser Pansy, ce qui aurait été sans aucun doute un mariage très assorti » dit Lucius avec ironie.

« Beurk ! » répondit Harry, ce qui lui valu un regard à la fois réprobateur et attendri de Lucius.

« Je ne vois pas ce que tu reproches à Pansy, qui est charmante, enfin si on aime les bouledogues » répondit Lucius, ce qui fit pouffer Harry.

Harry passa son temps à discuter avec des sorciers qui voulaient tous parler avec le sauveur. Lucius, de son coté, était très pris lui aussi, tous les sorciers présents étaient d'habiles politiques qui n'avaient pas suivis le Lord Noir car ils avaient pressentis sa chute et la préservation de leur famille était ce qu'il y avait de plus important pour eux. Voir Lucius avec Harry Potter leur faisait présager qu'il faudrait compter avec l'homme dans les années à venir et chacun voulait lui faire connaitre son soutien. Le repas se déroula ensuite dans une atmosphère très détendue et Harry se prit à apprécier les joutes verbales qu'il engageait avec ces sorciers qui étaient des sangs purs pour la plupart. Il comprit qu'en fait, comme Lucius, tous ces gens avaient pour préoccupation de préserver les anciennes traditions et le monde de la magie qui était menacé par les moldus, trop nombreux et inattentifs à la nature. Il souriait en voyant Lucius dispenser son attention avec parcimonie avec cet air supérieur si caractéristique de sa vie publique, l'homme était vraiment comme un poisson dans l'eau. Il savourait chaque instant de ce pouvoir retrouvé.

Ce fut à la fin du repas que Madame Parkinson réussit à coincer Lucius dans un petit salon alors qu'il apprenait à Harry à apprécier un cognac de vingt ans d'âge.

« Mon cher, j'ai quelques mots à vous dire sur le contrat que nous avons passé avec votre défunte femme » dit-elle d'un ton doucereux.

« Vous parlez de cette femme que j'ai tué de ma propre main ? Je vous rappelle que cette créature n'avait aucun droit pour signer quelque contrat que ce soit au nom des Malfoys » répondit Lucius d'un ton glacial.

« hmmm… Il n'en reste pas moins que le contrat a été conclu… » dit-elle d'un ton nettement moins assuré.

« Puis-je savoir quelle est la teneur exacte de ce contrat dont je n'ai jamais entendu parler ? » demanda alors Lucius avec la plus parfaite mauvaise foi.

« Votre fils devait épouser ma fille ! » dit Madame Parkinson d'un ton indigné, alors que Lucius levait un sourcil supérieur, ce qui fit glousser Harry.

« J'ai bien peur que ce ne soit pas possible. Mon fils est engagé avec… quelqu'un d'autre »

« C'est ce que j'ai entendu dire » répondit Madame Parkinson d'un ton qui se voulait conciliant. « Dans ce cas, puisque votre femme est morte, je pense que nous pourrions arriver à un accord… »

« Quel genre d'accord ? » demanda Lucius qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Cette femme n'avait vraiment peur de rien.

« Et bien, je pourrais vous accorder la main de ma fille. Une alliance entre les Parkinsons et les Malfoys serait un avantage pour chacune des parties » dit Madame Parkinson avec assurance. « Nous pourrions redorer votre blason puisque nous n'avons jamais participés à la guerre et vous pourriez nous apporter votre soutien financier ainsi que les alliances que votre famille a conservées »

Avant que Lucius n'ait le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit, la magie d'Harry se mit à crépiter et il intervint.

« J'ai bien peur, Madame Parkinson, que cette proposition n'ait aucun intérêt pour Monsieur Malfoy qui dispose déjà d'un soutien bien plus important que celui que vous pouvez lui offrir »

« Ha oui, et puis-je savoir lequel » demanda Madame Parkinson.

Harry avança d'un pas pour entourer la taille de Lucius de son bras. « Le mien » dit-il simplement en toisant la femme qui n'osa pas répliquer devant la magie virevoltante du jeune homme qui avait quand même tué le mage noir le plus puissant de tous les temps. Elle ravala donc sa colère et dit aimablement.

« Ho et bien dans ce cas, j'imagine qu'il n'y a plus d'accord ? »

Les deux hommes se contentèrent de la regarder avec froideur et elle sentit un frisson glacé courir le long de sa colonne vertébrale. « Et bien, tout est dit… Je crois que je ne peux négliger mes invités plus longtemps… » dit-elle avant de se retirer avec précipitation.

« Quel culot a cette femme ! » constata Harry dont la magie se calmait peu à peu.

« La subtilité n'a jamais fait partie des qualités des Parkinsons » répondit Lucius en souriant. Il avait été particulièrement content de voir la jalousie d'Harry se déchainer, même s'il pensait que le jeune homme n'en avait pas conscience.

Ce en quoi il avait tort. Harry était parfaitement conscient que la rage froide qu'il avait ressenti à la demande de Madame Parkinson était due au fait qu'il était amoureux de Lucius. Il n'avait désormais plus aucun doute et il était bien décidé à accepter l'union des anges. Son seul problème était de savoir si Lucius le voulait aussi.

« Veux-tu rentrer ? » demanda Lucius en le tirant de ses pensées.

« Avec plaisir. Je suis épuisé » répondit Harry en baillant.

Les deux sorciers prirent congés et se dirigèrent vers la porte pour transplaner vers Poudlard. Au moment de se séparer devant la chambre d'Harry, le jeune brun se tourna vers le blond, se mit sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un baiser au coin de la bouche de l'homme qui resta stupéfait par le geste d'une tendresse inouïe.

« Bonsoir Lucius » dit Harry en pouffant de voir l'homme statufié dans le couloir, puis il rentra dans sa chambre.

Lucius se secoua en se sermonnant intérieurement, un Malfoy ne doit jamais être pris par surprise. Puis il sourit en se disant qu'avec Harry Potter il allait avoir beaucoup de mal à appliquer ce précepte. En se dirigeant vers sa chambre, il se demandait si ce baiser voulait dire ce qu'il croyait qu'il voulait dire.

Quant à Harry, il s'endormit en se demandant si le baiser avait été un indice suffisant pour que Lucius comprenne ce qu'il voulait, en tout cas maintenant c'était à l'homme de faire le prochain mouvement.

xxxXXXxxx

Le lendemain matin trouva Harry, Neville et Draco assis confortablement dans le salon du professeur de potions avec une tasse de thé, pendant que Severus corrigeait, ou plutôt essayait de corriger ses copies. La discussion animée portait sur l'évènement du jour, la demande en mariage de Charlie qui était actuellement en train de faire sa demande officielle à Lucius.

« Tu veux dire qu'il t'a demandé ça comme ça, tout d'un coup, dans la baignoire, alors que vous étiez tout nu ? » demanda Harry en ouvrant de grands yeux incrédules.

« Exactement, je vous dis pas le choc ! » répondit Draco.

« C'est génial comme demande en mariage, au moins tu ne risques pas d'oublier ce jour ! » renchérit Neville.

Severus poussa un soupir bruyant qui ne fut relevé par aucun des jeunes hommes. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu'il y avait d'extraordinaire à ce que ce rouquin stupide ait demandé en mariage son filleul, qui devenait lui aussi stupide par contagion, dans une baignoire ! C'était terriblement inconfortable et ils avaient du dégouliner de partout. Il barra d'un grand trait rouge la copie du pauvre poufsouffle de seconde année qui avait eu le malheur de tomber sous sa main à cet instant.

« Il s'est levé d'un coup, tout nu, pour aller arracher le rideau et te donner l'anneau comme alliance ? » demanda à nouveau Harry qui s'émerveillait avec Neville de l'anneau qu'exhibait fièrement Draco.

On le saura qu'il était tout nu, le rouquin, pensa Severus. Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi ces trois idiots s'extasient sur un simple bout de ferraille sans aucune valeur. Toute cette agitation le mit d'une humeur massacrante et le comble fut atteint lorsque Neville s'écria, « comme c'est romantique ! » et qu'il se tourna vers lui les yeux remplis d'étoiles.

Severus ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel et de soupirer avec exaspération. La mine de Neville s'assombrit immédiatement et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes, puis il se retourna vers Draco pour continuer à discuter avec une animation teintée quand même d'une perceptible tristesse.

Une épée de culpabilité traversa le cœur de Severus en voyant l'air déçu de Neville. Le jeune homme ne lui demandait jamais rien, se contentant de ce que Severus voulait bien lui donner et il venait de lui faire du mal en gâchant la joie innocente qu'il prenait à écouter Draco. Se pourrait-il que Neville s'attende à une demande en mariage ? Non, c'était impossible… Pourtant en se rappelant ses yeux remplis d'espoir, le sombre Maitre des Potions sentit son cœur flancher.

Bon d'accord, pensa-t-il, en se levant brusquement pour quitter la pièce, il allait faire sa demande même si c'était ridicule ! Mais il allait lui montrer ce qu'était une vraie demande en mariage qu'on ne peut pas oublier. Hors de question qu'il fasse une demande ridicule, tout nu dans une baignoire ! Il allait prévoir un moment parfait et on verra si Neville ne s'en souviendrait pas toute sa vie.

Les trois garçons regardèrent Severus quitter la pièce en grommelant tout seul.

« Vous croyez que ça a marché ? » demanda Neville.

« Je te parie ce que tu veux que mon parrain va te faire sa demande très rapidement. Il ne le montre pas mais il a trop peur de te perdre » répondit Draco d'un air satisfait.

« C'est certain Neville, c'est bientôt à toi que Severus dira « épouse-moi' » ajouta Harry en serrant le bras du Gryffondor anxieux.

« J'espère que vous avez raison » souffla Neville dans un soupir.

A suivre

xxxXXXxxx

Le bonus de Tania

Charlie, qui rappelons-le avait été privé de sexe pendant plusieurs jours, ne se fit pas prier. (Pas étonnant ! hihi) A toute allure, il enleva ses chaussures et ses chaussettes qu'il jeta à l'autre bout de la pièce, puis il s'attaqua aux boutons de sa chemise qu'il arracha plutôt qu'il ne les détacha (les pulsions primaires de l'homme frustré font surface !^^), avant de laisser glisser l'encombrant vêtement à ses pieds. Et enfin, il ne lui restait plus qu'un obstacle, son pantalon qu'il ôta en sautillant sur une jambe, (mouahaha ! pas sexy ca !) ce qui fit lever les yeux au ciel à Draco qui réalisa que Charlie ne serait jamais un homme romantique. (Bah on peu pas être un dieu pour tout^^)

Enfin libéré de tous ces vêtements inutiles, Charlie plongea dans la baignoire dans un grand jet d'éclaboussures. (Alerte a Charlie bu ! ^^) Puis, il ressortit pour s'approcher en toute hâte de Draco qui l'arrêta d'une main levée. (Lol c'est cruel mais j'avoue que la Charlie a été…eu bourrin^^)

« Ma chère épouse et Madame Zabini avaient décidé que Draco devait épouser Pansy, ce qui aurait été sans aucun doute un mariage très assorti » dit Lucius avec ironie. (Beurk !)

« Beurk ! » répondit Harry, ce qui lui valu un regard à la fois réprobateur et attendri de Lucius. (Et moi alors ? j'y ai pensée la première ! quoique tout le monde la pensé en même temps ! brrr)

« Je ne vois pas ce que tu reproches à Pansy, qui est charmante, enfin si on aime les bouledogues » répondit Lucius, ce qui fit pouffer Harry. (Mouahaha)

« C'est ce que j'ai entendu dire » répondit Madame Parkinson d'un ton qui se voulait conciliant. « Dans ce cas, puisque votre femme est morte, je pense que nous pourrions arriver à un accord… » (Je ne crois pas non !)

« Quel genre d'accord ? » demanda Lucius qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Cette femme n'avait vraiment peur de rien. (J'avoue ! elle va se faire écraser en deux secondes !)

« J'ai bien peur, Madame Parkinson, que cette proposition n'ait aucun intérêt pour Monsieur Malfoy qui dispose déjà d'un soutien bien plus important que celui que vous pouvez lui offrir » (et oui ! vas y Harry apporte lui le coup de grâce !)

« Ha oui, et puis-je savoir lequel » demanda Madame Parkinson. (Bien sur^^)

Harry avança d'un pas pour entourer la taille de Lucius de son bras. « Le mien » dit-il simplement en toisant la femme qui n'osa pas répliquer devant la magie virevoltante du jeune homme qui avait quand même tué le mage noir le plus puissant de tous les temps. Elle ravala donc sa colère et dit aimablement. (Mouahaha ! et toc !)

« Ho et bien dans ce cas, j'imagine qu'il n'y a plus d'accord ? » (Tout à fait ! vous voyez vous comprenez très vite^^)

Lucius se secoua en se sermonnant intérieurement, un Malfoy ne doit jamais être pris par surprise. Puis il sourit en se disant qu'avec Harry Potter il allait avoir beaucoup de mal à appliquer ce précepte. (C'est bien vrai !) En se dirigeant vers sa chambre, il se demandait si ce baiser voulait dire ce qu'il croyait qu'il voulait dire. (vi vi !)

On le saura qu'il était tout nu, le rouquin, pensa Severus. (Mouahaha ! jaloux !)Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi ces trois idiots s'extasient sur un simple bout de ferraille. Toute cette agitation le mit d'une humeur massacrante et le comble fut atteint lorsque Neville s'écria, « comme c'est romantique ! » et qu'il se tourna vers lui les yeux remplis d'étoiles. (HAHAHA !)

Severus ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel et de soupirer avec exaspération. (Méchant !) La mine de Neville s'assombrit immédiatement et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes, puis il se retourna vers Draco pour continuer à discuter avec admiration. (Et c'est gagné pour Neville ! obligé ! tu les as serpentarisés tes griffons^^)

Une épée de culpabilité traversa le cœur de Severus en voyant l'air déçu de Neville. (Mouahaha ! diabolique comme plan !) Le jeune homme ne lui demandait jamais rien, se contentant de ce que Severus voulait bien lui donner et il venait de lui faire du mal en gâchant la joie innocente qu'il prenait à écouter Draco. (Trop mimi mon severus !) Se pourrait-il que Neville s'attende à une demande en mariage ? Non, c'était impossible… Pourtant en se rappelant ses yeux remplis d'espoir, le sombre Maitre des Potions sentit son cœur flancher. (Youpi !*.*)

Bon d'accord, pensa-t-il, en se levant brusquement pour quitter la pièce, il allait faire sa demande même si c'était ridicule ! Mais il allait lui montrer ce qu'était une vraie demande en mariage romantique. (Niark ! il s'est fait avoir comme un bleu mais ca va être trop mimi !) Hors de question qu'il fasse une demande ridicule, tout nu dans une baignoire ! (ca pourrait être sexe aussi mais déjà fait donc autre chose^^) Il allait prévoir un moment parfait et on verra si Neville ne s'en souviendrait pas toute sa vie. (Han je gagatise tellement il est choupi mon sevy !)

« Je te parie ce que tu veux que mon parrain va te faire sa demande très rapidement. Il ne le montre pas mais il a trop peur de te perdre » répondit Draco d'un air satisfait. (Je suis d'accord bande de filou !)

Rien ne changera Tania, toujours folle de Severus !

xxxXXXxxx

Merci pour tous vos commentaires, je crois avoir répondu à tout le monde et à bientôt pour la suite…


	8. L'union des Anges

Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à JKR.

Beta : Tania-sama

Titre : Queer tango

Résumé : La réhabilitation des anciens espions passent parfois par des voies inhabituelles et Harry va l'apprendre à ses dépens.

Rating : M

Merci beaucoup à **Okawa,** **Chachou** et **Kisis** pour vos reviews !

Bonne lecture

xxxXXXxxx

Chapitre 8 – L'union des anges

Harry était à nouveau en train de stresser devant la porte de Lucius.

Ça devient une habitude, pensa-t-il.

Cette fois ce n'était pas la leçon de tango qui lui causait de l'inquiétude, mais le baiser, bien innocent, qu'il avait donné à l'homme lorsqu'ils étaient rentrés de la réception chez les Parkinsons. Il n'arrêtait pas d'y penser, peut-être qu'il avait eu tort, que Lucius ne voulait pas s'engager avec lui. Après tout, il n'avait rien d'extraordinaire, il était trop petit, trop mince. Il ne ressemblait à rien face à ce sorcier qui respirait la classe. Ce qui était fait, était fait, pensa-t-il pour se donner du courage et il entra résolument dans la pièce où Lucius l'attendait comme la dernière fois.

Pourtant cette fois, il se leva et vint à sa rencontre puis d'un geste activa une musique sensuelle qui surprit Harry par sa modernité.

Lucius leva un sourcil. « Tu ne croyais quand même pas que j'allais te faire danser sur du Carlos Gardel ? »

« Heu… » fut la réponse intelligente d'Harry qui avait vaguement entendu ce nom, mais sans plus.

Lucius leva les yeux au ciel. « Nous allons tous les surprendre avec une chorégraphie moderne sur une musique de Gotan project… »

« Ha oui ? » dit Harry totalement perdu.

Devant l'incompréhension manifeste du jeune homme, Lucius lui fit un sourire ravageur, enfin du point de vue d'Harry. « Tu me fais confiance pour tout ce qui concerne le tango et ce qui est le mieux pour nous ? »

« Oui » répondit Harry sans aucune hésitation. « Et pas que pour ça… » dit le jeune homme en recommençant à rougir.

Lucius leva la main et caressa sa joue en souriant. « Est-ce que cette rougeur veut dire que je n'avais pas mal interprété ton baiser de bonne nuit ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton narquois.

Ce ton fit reprendre ses esprits à Harry qui leva un sourcil en se maudissant de rougir aussi facilement. « Ça dépend de l'interprétation que tu en as fait »

« Très beau lever de sourcil » dit l'aristocrate en souriant de plus belle et en se rapprochant un peu plus. Puis Harry vit, avec une impatience teintée d'angoisse, son visage se rapprocher encore jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres effleurent les siennes, dans une caresse aérienne, puis, elles repartirent aussi vite qu'elles étaient venues. Harry passa sa langue sur ses lèvres comme s'il voulait goûter la saveur que Lucius y avait laissée.

« J'ai eu l'impression qu'il m'autorisait à en vouloir plus… » murmura Lucius avant de se pencher encore pour mettre ses lèvres contre celles d'Harry qui répondit dans un souffle, « et tu as eu raison ». Lucius n'eut pas besoin de plus d'encouragement pour demander l'entrée de cette bouche appétissante qui le tentait depuis bien trop longtemps. Leurs langues se goûtaient avec timidité avant que le baiser ne devienne plus passionné et les laisse pantelants avec des papillons qui dansaient la salsa dans leurs ventres.

Lucius essoufflé posa son front contre celui d'Harry. « Est-ce que je dois en déduire que tu n'es pas opposé à l'union des anges ? » demanda Lucius d'un ton où perçait une certaine inquiétude.

« Tout dépend ce que toi tu en penses » répondit Harry en redescendant de son petit nuage rose et en prenant conscience de la solennité du moment.

« Ho moi, j'en rêve depuis que je t'ai revu, lorsque tu es entré dans mon salon dans ta belle robe, en respirant la puissance. Je ne croyais pas pouvoir un jour tomber amoureux, c'est pourtant ce qui m'est arrivé. Mais je n'imaginais pas que ce soit réciproque, jusqu'à ce que j'entende le chant des anges. C'est plutôt toi qui aurais des tas de raisons de refuser cette union… »

« Je ne vois pas lesquelles ? »

« Je suis vieux, j'ai un passé pas très glorieux, j'ai déjà été marié avec une folle sanguinaire, j'ai un fils de ton âge… »

Harry lui posa un doigt sur les lèvres pour qu'il arrête son énumération. « Toutes ces choses ont fait de toi ce que tu es aujourd'hui, et c'est cet homme que j'aime. Voilà pourquoi je veux moi aussi accepter cette union. Je te veux, Lucius Malfoy, avec tous tes défauts, tes qualités et ton passé. Ne crois pas qu'il n'y ait rien dans mon passé dont je ne sois pas très fier. Ce passé fait partie de moi mais c'est aujourd'hui qui compte. Et ce que je vois maintenant me plait énormément »

A cet instant, la musique fut remplacée par le chant des anges qui résonna puissamment dans la pièce. Harry et Lucius ressentirent une douleur intense, lorsque la magie fut arrachée de leurs corps, elle s'élevait en une volute noire et une blanche qui se mêlèrent pour prendre la couleur de l'acier et revenir dans leurs corps. Toute douleur disparut alors et une sensation merveilleuse les étreint, le sentiment d'être complet, que plus rien de manquait à leur vie.

La plénitude du moment fut interrompue par un cri d'Harry qui se frottait les fesses. Ils entendirent alors une voix dans leurs têtes.

« Ça fait longtemps que je m'occupe de toi Harry Potter et je suis content que tu ais trouvé l'homme qui te complète. Tu sais que tu as les plus belles petites fesses que je n'ai jamais vues et, crois-moi, j'en ai vu au fil des siècles ! »

« Balthazar ! Pas de contact avec les humains ! » hurla une voix colérique qui fut suivi d'un éclat de rire de l'ange facétieux.

Lucius et Harry restèrent sans réactions pendant un long moment, jusqu'à ce que Lucius se reprenne. « Et bien, Harry Potter, si même les anges font des écarts à leurs règles de conduite pour te draguer, je ne suis pas au bout de mes peines »

« Il m'a pincé les fesses ! » hurla Harry indigné.

Lucius ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, son rire était tellement contagieux qu'Harry le rejoignit rapidement. Lucius porta une main à son ventre qui lui faisait mal à force de se contracter sous un fou rire dont il n'avait pas l'habitude. Il écarquilla les yeux en contemplant sa peau, que la manche qui s'était relevée, laissait apparaitre, puis il regarda Harry avec incrédulité.

« Ma marque des Ténèbres… Elle a disparu… » dit-il en n'osant pas y croire. Le symbole de cette tragique erreur de jeunesse, avait disparu de son bras, comme si les anges lui avaient fait ce cadeau pour un nouveau départ.

« Tu es incroyable » dit-il à Harry.

« Mais je n'ai rien fait ! » s'exclama Harry tout aussi incrédule.

« Ton existence même est un miracle. Tu rends beau tout ce que tu approches. Je crois que même une licorne ne peut rivaliser avec la pureté que tu dégages ».

Harry tout gêné par ces compliments se mit à rougir de plus belle et pour cacher sa gêne se remit à embrasser Lucius, il ne se lasserait jamais du goût délicieux de l'homme.

Au bout de quelques instants passés dans les bras l'un de l'autre à récupérer de leurs émotions, Lucius proposa de reprendre la leçon de tango.

Il remarqua immédiatement qu'Harry semblait plus gracieux, plus sur de lui dans ses mouvements. Il lui mit une main dans le creux des reins et prit l'autre main du jeune homme dans la sienne.

Lorsque la musique commença, il esquissa quelques pas de base assez simple et découvrit qu'Harry le suivait sans aucun problème. Il décida donc d'essayer quelque chose de plus compliqué, il attrapa la jambe du jeune homme et le renversa en arrière, dans une figure qui simulait l'acte sexuel. Harry n'eut aucun mal à le suivre et il dégageait une sensualité qui envoya des frissons dans le dos de Lucius.

« C'est impressionnant. Tu as pris des cours avec quelqu'un d'autre ? » demanda Lucius, jaloux, qui ne comprenait pas comment le maladroit jeune homme qu'il connaissait ait pu se transformer en cette bombe sexuelle qui maitrisait sans aucun problème tous les pas.

Harry qui semblait lui-même surpris mit un moment à rassembler ses pensées pour répondre.

« Je crois que c'est un effet de l'union. J'arrive à anticiper ce que tu vas faire… c'est difficile à expliquer… c'est comme si nous étions sur la même longueur d'ondes » dit le jeune homme qui était exaspéré de ne pas pouvoir mieux s'expliquer.

« Je crois que je comprends » dit Lucius d'un air rêveur. « Il semblerait que j'arrive à ressentir ton énervement actuel à ne pas pouvoir exprimer ce que tu veux dire, c'est très diffus, mais je le sens. Il est possible qu'avec le temps notre lien se renforce et nous permette de savoir ce que ressent l'autre »

« C'est cool ! » s'exclama Harry que la perspective enchantait.

Lucius leva les yeux au ciel. « En tout cas les leçons vont être considérablement simplifiées. On doit uniquement se concentrer sur la chorégraphie. Je veux que notre exhibition les laisse tous bouche bée, y compris, la crapule qui me sert de fils et à qui je dois d'être totalement heureux aujourd'hui »

« Ouais ! On va leur en mettre plein la vue » répondit Harry en souriant de toutes ses dents.

« Puisque nous avons besoin de moins d'entrainement » dit Lucius en s'approchant d'une démarche féline, « que dirais-tu de reprendre nos activités précédentes qui demandent quant à elle un entrainement intensif »

« Je suis d'accord, j'ai besoin de beaucoup m'entrainer si je veux arriver à ta hauteur » dit Harry en caressant innocemment la braguette de Lucius.

« Merlin, cet ange pervers t'a corrompu ! » s'exclama Lucius avec un grand sourire, en sautant sur les lèvres du jeune homme.

xxxXXXxxx

Harry était d'excellente humeur en arrivant dans la Grande Salle ce soir là. Ils avaient convenu avec Lucius de ne rien dire à personne pour l'instant. Ils voulaient construire leur relation tranquillement et prendre tout le temps dont ils avaient besoin. Harry n'avait jamais fait l'amour et Lucius voulait attendre qu'il soit totalement prêt afin que le moment soit parfait.

Les Malfoys et leur sens de la perfection ! D'un coté, il était soulagé que Lucius ne le presse pas et il appréciait sa délicatesse, mais d'un autre, il ne voulait pas attendre trop longtemps non plus.

Ils avaient décidé de ne rien dire pendant quelques temps car lorsque le monde sorcier apprendrait qu'ils avaient bénéficié de l'union des anges, ils n'auraient plus un moment de répit. Pour leurs proches, ça ne changeait rien puisqu'ils croyaient déjà qu'ils sortaient ensemble, la fiction était juste devenue réalité.

Il souriait largement en prenant sa place à la table des gryffondors et Neville lui en fit la remarque.

« Et bien Harry, tu as l'air d'excellente humeur, les cours de tango se passent bien ? » demanda le Gryffondor curieux.

« Encore mieux que ça ! » répondit Harry d'un air rêveur en souriant à Lucius qui le regardait de la table des professeurs et lui fit un signe de tête en retour.

Neville plissa les yeux avec suspicion, quelque chose avait changé, il en était sur.

Harry reporta son attention sur sa table et découvrit Ginny qui le regardait avec répulsion et Ron avec ce qui semblait être un regard d'excuse. Il fut dérangé dans son observation par un petit hibou qui voletait furieusement autour de lui et finit par se poser dans sa purée. Il l'attrapa pour l'essuyer et reconnut Coqcigrue, il regarda Ron avec un air interrogateur, mais le rouquin resta impassible. Il prit donc la missive que le petit hibou surexcité lui tendait avec impatience puis le laissa repartir.

Il l'ouvrit pour découvrir un mot de Madame Weasley.

_Harry mon chéri,_

_Les vacances commencent demain, je sais que tu as décidé de rester à Poudlard, mais je souhaiterai que tu viennes déjeuner dimanche. Inutile de répondre je compte sur toi._

_Avec toute mon affection, Molly._

Harry fronça les yeux de contrariété, quelque chose le gênait. Ce n'était pas étonnant que Molly l'invite mais le ton de sa lettre ne lui plaisait pas, et cela devint pire lorsqu'il vit l'air satisfait de Ginny. Il sentit une vague d'inquiétude qu'il savait provenir de Lucius en réponse à la sienne. Il lui fit un petit signe rassurant et vit alors Ron qui lui faisait discrètement signe de le suivre. Harry repensa à ce que Charlie lui avait dit et décida d'accorder le bénéfice du doute à son ancien ami. Il lui répondit tout aussi silencieusement par l'affirmative.

Peu de temps après que Ginny ait quitté la table, Ron se leva et Harry le suivit jusqu'à une classe abandonnée qu'il ferma en appliquant un sort de silence d'un geste négligent de la main.

« Waouw, tu es devenu encore plus fort qu'avant » dit Ron en ouvrant les yeux au maximum.

Harry se maudit de ne pas avoir fait attention et enchaina donc rapidement.

« Je suppose que tu ne m'as pas attiré ici pour parler de mes capacités magiques ? »

« Non. En fait j'ai beaucoup réfléchi à ce que m'a dit Charlie et j'en suis arrivé à la conclusion que j'étais manipulé depuis que je suis tout petit… Je sais que ce n'est pas une excuse » s'empressa de dire le rouquin qui avait vu le geste de recul d'Harry. « Mais il est nécessaire que je t'explique tout pour que tu comprennes ce que je vais t'apprendre »

« Vas-y » l'encouragea Harry.

« Depuis que nous sommes tout petits Ginny et moi avons eu les oreilles rebattues d'Harry Potter. Il devait devenir mon ami et le mari de Ginny. C'est ma mère qui chaque soir nous racontait des histoires dont nous étions les héros, avec toi. Nous avons fini par prendre ces histoires pour la réalité et à ne plus les remettre en cause. C'est pour ça que je me suis conduit comme un idiot avec toi en croyant que c'était normal que tu sois mon ami et le fiancé de Ginny. J'ai essayé d'en discuter avec elle pour la faire revenir à la raison, mais elle ne veut pas en démordre, tu dois être son mari, c'est pour elle l'ordre normal des choses »

« Et toi, qu'en penses-tu ? » demanda Harry qui était quand même surpris d'apprendre que Molly était à l'origine de la folie de sa fille. Il l'avait toujours considéré comme une mère de substitution et il avait beaucoup de mal à croire qu'elle ne voulait que bénéficier de sa gloire et accessoirement de sa fortune.

« J'ai commencé à réfléchir lorsque tu m'as dit que tu n'épouserais jamais Ginny car elle n'avait pas ce qu'il fallait pour te plaire, ensuite Charlie m'a remis les points sur les i en me disant que tu ne me devais rien et que je devais grandir car sinon j'allais perdre à jamais un ami extraordinaire. Mais il m'a fallu du temps pour admettre que ma mère avait tort… C'était difficile… »

« Je comprends Ron, et si rester ami avec moi te fait perdre l'affection de ta mère, je comprendrais que tu t'éloignes… »

« Non. Tu ne comprends pas, cette fois elle va trop loin, ma mère est folle… Lorsque Ginny lui a raconté que tu avais rompu avec elle et que tu étais avec Lucius, elle est entrée dans une colère noire en disant que tu lui devais tout, qu'elle n'avait pas passé ces années à s'occuper de toi et à t'écouter te plaindre pour rien et qu'elle allait t'apprendre à t'en souvenir. Elle va mettre un philtre d'amour dans ta nourriture, Harry. Un philtre d'amour de magie noire qui fera de toi l'esclave de Ginny » finit Ron sans oser le regarder.

Harry resta un moment sans réaction, il se sentait horriblement trahi. Il savait que Ron disait la vérité mais il refusait de l'accepter. Il lui fallut un long moment pour être capable de bouger à nouveau et ce fut pour voir Lucius pulvériser la porte, entrer comme un fou et le prendre dans ses bras tout en menaçant Ron de sa baguette.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il ya, Harry ? » demanda le sorcier blond fou d'inquiétude.

Harry se blottit dans son étreinte en trouvant juste la force de dire, « ce n'est pas Ron le problème, c'est sa mère ». Puis il cacha ses larmes contre l'épaule de Lucius qui ressentait toute la douleur du jeune homme et n'était pas d'humeur à plaisanter. « Explications ! » ordonna-t-il à Ron qui ne perdit pas de temps à répéter ce qu'il venait de d'apprendre à Harry.

« Je vais la tuer » répondit Lucius d'un ton mortellement froid. Harry savait qu'il ne plaisantait pas. Il se dégagea de son étreinte et conjura un mouchoir pour s'essuyer les yeux avant de parler.

« Non, Lucius, c'est à moi de m'en occuper… Et crois-moi, je vais lui donner une leçon qu'elle n'oubliera pas » dit le jeune homme d'un ton résolu.

« Tu ne vas pas y aller quand même ! » s'exclama le blond en furie.

« SI. Mais je ne vais pas y aller seul. Je ne vais pas foncer tête baissée, je prendrais toutes les précautions dont j'ai besoin pour me défendre. Et crois-moi, je n'aurais pas de pitié, le temps où je me laissais marcher sur les pieds est bel et bien révolu »

« Je n'aime pas ça »

« S'il te plait, fais-moi confiance » implora Harry et Lucius y consentit à regret.

« D'accord. Mais je ne serais pas loin et au moindre problème j'interviens. Ce n'est pas négociable »

« Nous avons un accord » répondit en souriant Harry.

Lucius hocha la tête à contrecœur.

« Ron, est-ce que ton père est au courant de tout ça ? »

« Je ne crois pas. Il n'approuverait jamais une telle conduite et je pense qu'elle ne lui en a jamais parlé. Il te considère vraiment comme son fils »

Harry fut soulagé d'entendre qu'Arthur qu'il aimait beaucoup ne fasse pas partie du complot.

« Bon, il faut que je vois Charlie et Hermione pour qu'elle passe un message aux jumeaux ».

« Hermione voit les jumeaux ? » demanda Ron très surpris.

« Oui, ils sont ensembles, tu ne le savais pas ? » répondit Harry avec malice. Ron était peut-être revenu à de bons sentiments mais il n'allait pas se gêner pour le choquer et vu le regard hagard du rouquin, il avait réussi son coup.

« Mademoiselle je-sais-tout remonte dans mon estime ! Elle se fait les deux ? Quelle santé… » renchérit Lucius, jamais en reste pour faire enrager le rouquin.

Ron se contenta de gémir en entendant la remarque de Lucius, « ho non, mauvaise image mentale… »

xxxXXXxxx

Harry était parti pour une réunion avec les Weasleys. Ils avaient décidé de mettre Arthur au courant avant le déjeuner auquel il était invité par Molly, ils pensaient que ça pourrait amortir le choc qu'il allait ressentir en étant confronté à la duplicité de sa femme. Il devait ensuite passer au magasin des jumeaux qui devaient lui fournir tout ce dont il avait besoin pour se protéger.

Lucius en profita pour aller voir Severus qui l'avait informé qu'il avait quelque chose à lui demander. Il trouva l'homme assis à son bureau en train de corriger des copies.

« Bonjour Severus, tu voulais m'entretenir de quelque chose ? » demanda Lucius en haussant un sourcil interrogateur.

« Bonjour Lucius, tout à fait » répondit le professeur de potions. « Tu sais que ton crétin de futur beau-fils a fait une demande en mariage pour le moins surprenante à ton fils ? »

« J'ai effectivement entendu parler d'une histoire de baignoire et d'anneau de rideau… » dit Lucius d'un ton totalement écœuré auquel Severus répondit d'un hochement de tête approbateur.

« Sais-tu aussi que nos gryffondors bavent devant le romantique de cette situation, que j'ai du mal à trouver, d'ailleurs »

Lucius haussa un sourcil interrogateur et Severus lui expliqua la petite scène dont il avait été témoin.

« Tu te rends compte qu'ils l'ont fait exprès ? » demanda Lucius.

« Evidemment » répondit Severus d'un air qui voulait dire ne me prend pas pour un perdreau de l'année. « Mais il n'empêche je suis rentré dans leur jeu en réagissant comme ils l'attendaient parce que Neville a vraiment besoin que je m'engage et moi aussi ».

« Tu l'aimes à ce point ? » demanda Lucius.

Severus prit un moment pour réfléchir. « Je crois qu'il m'offre la rédemption à laquelle j'ai toujours aspiré. Mais n'es-tu pas dans le même cas avec Harry ? »

Ce fut au tour de Lucius de prendre un moment de réflexion, puis il se dit que s'il pouvait dire la vérité à quelqu'un c'était bien à son vieux compagnon, celui qui le comprendrait sans le juger. Il remonta donc sa manche et montra son bras vierge de toute marque.

Pour la première fois, il vit Severus Snape perdre tous ses moyens et bafouiller. « Ce… ce n'est pas possible… mais comment ? »

« L'union des anges » répondit simplement Lucius.

« Incroyable » constata Severus avec admiration. « Potter m'étonnera toujours… »

« C'est aussi mon cas » répondit Lucius avec un sourire tendre.

« Donc, votre amour est vraiment partagé ? »

« Pourquoi, tu en doutais ? »

Severus repensa un instant à ce que Neville lui avait appris et qu'il tenait de Pustule, puis il se dit qu'il valait mieux que Lucius ne sache rien des petites magouilles de son elfe de maison.

« Non » répondit-il en souriant à son tour.

Les deux hommes restèrent un instant silencieux, savourant le silence complice qui s'était installé entre eux, avant que Severus ne reprenne la parole.

« Tu peux donc comprendre pourquoi j'ai besoin de faire une demande en mariage qui surpasse de loin celle de Charlie. Quelque chose de purement magique… »

« Certes mais je ne vois pas… » commença Lucius avant d'écarquiller les yeux. « Tu veux ouvrir les portes de la forêt de Brocéliande ? »

Severus hocha la tête. « Les Malfoys sont bien les gardiens de l'accès ? »

« Comment le sais-tu ? » demanda à son tour Lucius.

« Quand j'étais petit ma mère me racontait tout un tas d'histoire sur le monde sorcier. L'une d'elle parlait de la forêt de Brocéliande, un lieu hautement magique, gardé par la plus ancienne des familles sorcières, où perdure l'esprit de Merlin et de Viviane et où les plus valeureux pouvaient se promettre l'un à l'autre en faisant chacun un vœu… Et je sais que tu es le descendant de la plus ancienne famille… »

Lucius resta un instant silencieux. « Tu sais aussi que seuls les cœurs les plus purs peuvent pénétrer dans la forêt ? Es-tu assez sur de toi ?»

« Oui » répondit Severus avec un regard de défi.

« Tu es bien conscient que si tu n'es pas considéré comme digne de rentrer dans la forêt, ton âme errera éternellement ? »

« J'en suis conscient » dit Severus avec solennité en réalisant que Lucius venait de prononcer les premiers mots du rituel.

« Dans ce cas, les portes s'ouvriront pour Neville et toi à la prochaine pleine lune »

« Merci » répondit Severus très satisfait. Il allait pouvoir montrer à Neville ce qu'était une demande en mariage vraiment magique.

xxxXXXxxx

_Ce soir là dans la chambre à coucher du Maitre des potions…_

« Neville, est-ce que tu as quelque chose de prévu dans deux jours ? »

« Non, pourquoi ? »

« Et bien… un rendez-vous te conviendrait-il ? »

« Un rendez-vous ? Avec qui ? »

Severus leva les yeux au ciel, « avec moi, bougre d'idiot ! »

Neville écarquilla les yeux, il ne comprenait absolument pas où Severus voulait en venir. « Mais pourquoi ? On se voit tous les soirs, non ? »

« Bon d'accord. J'abandonne. La subtilité ne sert à rien avec les gryffondors. On se retrouve après-demain soir devant le grand chêne à l'entrée de la forêt interdite. Je te ferais livrer une tenue que tu es prié de mettre et aucun retard ne sera toléré. Compris ? »

« Ben oui, quand tu es clair, je comprends ! Mais je ne vois toujours pas… »

Severus l'interrompit d'un baiser. « Ne cherche pas à comprendre, fais juste ce que je te demande… S'il te plait… »

« Tu sais que ta voix autoritaire de professeur qui donne des ordres m'excite ? » demanda alors Neville avec un faux air innocent en se passant la langue sur les lèvres.

« Tu es un démon et tu seras ma perte… » répondit Severus avant de coucher le jeune homme et de lui faire passionnément l'amour.

Ho oui, il l'aimait, il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus.

A suivre

xxxXXXxxx

Le bonus de Tania

Lucius leva un sourcil. « Tu ne croyais quand même pas que j'allais te faire danser sur du Carlos Gardel ? » (Qui ca ?)

« Heu… » Fut la réponse intelligente d'Harry qui avait vaguement entendu ce nom, mais sans plus. (Comme moi quoi ^^)

Lucius leva les yeux au ciel. « Nous allons tous les surprendre avec une chorégraphie moderne sur la musique de Gotan project… » (ca me parle un peu plus mais…)

« Ha oui ? » dit Harry totalement perdu. (Je suis pareille !)

« Oui » répondit Harry sans aucune hésitation. « Et pas que pour ça… » Dit le jeune homme en recommençant à rougir. (Yahoo ! et Harry a du répondant ! ca commence a bien chauffer ! Mouahaha ! il va être torride ce tango !)

Lucius leva la main et caressa sa joue en souriant. « Est-ce que cette rougeur veut dire que je n'avais pas mal interprété ton baiser de bonne nuit ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton narquois. (Bingo Sherlock !)

Lucius leva la main et caressa sa joue en souriant. « Est-ce que cette rougeur veut dire que je n'avais pas m« J'ai eu l'impression qu'il m'autorisait à en vouloir plus… » murmura Lucius avant de se pencher encore pour mettre ses lèvres contre celles d'Harry qui répondit dans un souffle, « et tu as eu raison ». (Bon sang ! mais ils sont bouillant cette foi !et c'est intense en tout cas !) Lucius n'eut pas besoin de plus d'encouragement pour demander l'entrée de cette bouche appétissante qui le tentait depuis bien trop longtemps. (Fait chaud !) Leurs langues se goûtaient avec timidité avant que le baiser ne devienne plus passionné et les laisse pantelants avec des papillons qui dansaient dans leurs ventres. (Han ! je suis pareille ici et sans baiser moi ! trop bien)

Lucius essoufflé posa son front contre celui d'Harry. « Est-ce que je dois en déduire que tu n'es pas opposé à l'union des anges ? » demanda Lucius d'un ton où perçait une certaine inquiétude. (Pas de panique toi non plus ! s'êtes fait l'un pour l'autre !)

La plénitude du moment fut interrompue par un cri d'Harry qui se frottait les fesses. (Bah pourquoi ?) Ils entendirent alors une voix dans leurs têtes. (Manquait plus que ca !^^)

« Ça fait longtemps que je m'occupe de toi Harry Potter et je suis content que tu ais trouvé l'homme qui te complète. Tu sais que tu as les plus belles petites fesses que je n'ai jamais vues et crois-moi j'en ai vu au fil des siècles ! » (Qu'est ce que c'est que ca ? qui c'est lui, ce pervers du dimanche !)

« Balthazar ! Pas de contact avec les humains ! » Hurla une voix colérique qui fut suivi d'un éclat de rire de l'ange facétieux. (Bah voila les anges qui cause et font des blagues !)

Lucius et Harry restèrent sans réactions pendant un long moment, jusqu'à ce que Lucius se reprenne. « Et bien, Harry Potter, si même les anges font des écarts à leurs règles de conduite pour te draguer, je ne suis pas au bout de mes peines » (Mouahaha ! je confirme ! Mouahaha ! « La beta a du mal à s'en remettre ! »)

« Je crois que je comprends » dit Lucius d'un air rêveur. « Il semblerait que j'arrive à ressentir ton énervement actuel à ne pas pouvoir exprimer ce que tu veux dire, c'est très diffus, mais je le sens. (C'est cool ca !) Il est possible qu'avec le temps notre lien se renforce et nous permette de savoir ce que ressent l'autre » (trop cool même !^^)

« C'est cool ! » s'exclama Harry que la perspective enchantait. (… =^^=)

« Je suis d'accord, j'ai besoin de beaucoup m'entrainer si je veux arriver à ta hauteur » dit Harry en caressant innocemment la braguette de Lucius. (Han ! « Bug momentané de la beta qui a pensée trop fortement a des choses censurées ici »)

« Je vais la tuer » répondit Lucius d'un ton mortellement froid. (Wouaw ! ca ne plaisante pas là ! le serpent va mordre !) Harry savait qu'il ne plaisantait pas. Il se dégagea de son étreinte et conjura un mouchoir pour s'essuyer les yeux avant de parler. (Comme même il faut un minimum de classe pour parler a son homme^^)

« Evidemment » répondit Severus d'un air qui voulait dire ne me prend pas pour un perdreau de l'année. (Mon severus c'est le plus fort ! *.* ) « Mais il n'empêche je suis rentré dans leur jeu en réagissant comme ils l'attendaient parce que Neville a vraiment besoin que je m'engage et moi aussi ». (Mimi !)

Pour la première fois, il vit Severus Snape perdre tous ses moyens et bafouiller. « Ce… ce n'est pas possible… mais comment ? » (Mon severus…! j'arrive pour que tu ais ton union des anges et plus de marque !)

Lucius resta un instant silencieux. « Tu sais aussi que seuls les cœurs les plus purs peuvent pénétrer dans la forêt ? Es-tu assez sur de toi ?» (Ce n'est pas n'importe qui ! c'est severus le dieu vivant !)

Severus l'interrompit d'un baiser. « Ne cherche pas à comprendre, fais juste ce que je te demande… S'il te plait… » (Quel effort ! mon severus a dit « s'il te plait ! » Soit en digne Neville !)

« Tu sais que ta voix autoritaire de professeur qui donne des ordres m'excite ? » demanda alors Neville avec un faux air innocent en se passant la langue sur les lèvres. (Miam miam ! je pense pareil moi !)

« Tu es un démon et tu seras ma perte… » Répondit Severus avant de coucher le jeune homme et de lui faire passionnément l'amour. (Bah… et moi ?)

xxxXXXxxx

Je n'aurais sans doute pas le temps de publier pendant les vacances, on se retrouve donc en 2012. Bonnes fêtes à toutes… et tous (on ne sait jamais !).


	9. Joies et peines

Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à JKR.

Beta : Tania-sama

Titre : Queer tango

Résumé : La réhabilitation des anciens espions passent parfois par des voies inhabituelles et Harry va l'apprendre à ses dépens.

Rating : M

Merci beaucoup à **OKAWA, CHACHOU** et **KISIS** pour vos reviews !

Bonne lecture

xxxXXXxxx

Chapitre 9 – Joies et peines

Harry était dans sa chambre et s'appliquait à méditer comme lui avait appris Lucius pour se calmer et ne pas relâcher accidentellement sa magie qui était devenue encore plus puissante. Il avait remarqué que c'était devenu beaucoup plus facile pour lui de ne pas laisser ses émotions le dépasser, sans doute un effet de l'union.

Au bout d'une heure, il avait atteint le calme qui allait lui être nécessaire pour affronter Molly et Ginny. Il se rappelait avec douleur à quel point Arthur avait été atteint par les actions de sa femme. Il ne s'en était jamais douté, trop occupé à travailler pour subvenir aux besoins de sa famille. Au début, il n'avait pas voulu y croire, mais lorsque Ron lui avait tout avoué, il avait été bien obligé de se rendre à l'évidence. Heureusement que les jumeaux et Charlie étaient là pour le soutenir.

Ron leur avait révélé qu'elle mettrait la potion dans la tarte à la mélasse qu'adorait Harry puisqu'elle était sure que c'était le seul aliment qu'il dévorerait dés son apparition sur la table. Pour plus de sureté, les jumeaux lui avaient donné une fourchette, ressemblant à celle du terrier, qui devenait chaude dés qu'elle détectait la présence d'une potion dans un plat. Il avait aussi un verre qui agissait de la même façon, il suffirait juste de les substituer aux couverts que Molly aurait placés sur la table.

Il se dirigea vers son armoire et sortit deux tenues, une robe verte très habillée qui lui donnerait la prestance du lord qu'il était en train de devenir, et une moldue, un jean et un tee-shirt qui le faisait plus ressembler au Harry qu'il était il y a encore quelques semaines. Il était en train d'hésiter lorsque des coups furent frappés sur sa porte.

Il se dirigea vers l'entrée pour ouvrir et découvrit sans surprise Lucius qu'il avait senti arriver.

Il l'enlaça immédiatement et l'embrassa goulûment.

« Tu sais que tu transpires l'inquiétude à des kilomètres à la ronde ! » s'exclama le jeune homme avec reproche.

« Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Molly est une sorcière redoutable sous ses airs de bonhommie tranquille. Je ne pourrais être en paix que lorsque tu seras revenu de ce maudit déjeuner » répondit Lucius en se renfrognant.

« Le grand Lucius Malfoy ne va quand même pas se mettre à bouder ! » le taquina Harry.

« Je ne boude pas ! Un Malfoy ne boude jamais ! » répondit Lucius en entrant dans son jeu.

« Tu devrais le dire à ton fils ! »

Lucius soupira dramatiquement, « ce sont les gênes Black, ils sont extrêmement résistants ! »

Harry le frappa sur le bras en se demandant comment Lucius pouvait toujours avoir le dernier mot. Il ne l'avait pas vu venir celle-là. Ce que confirma le grand sourire qu'arborait Lucius, il savait qu'évoquer la famille de son parrain stopperait les attaques d'Harry, même si cette famille produisait plus de gens fous que de gens bien.

« Plus sérieusement, Harry, je veux que tu prennes cette potion avec toi » dit-il en sortant une potion d'un beau bleu indigo de sa poche.

Harry prit le flacon et le leva pour l'examiner à la lumière. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda-t-il intrigué, il n'avait jamais vu, ni entendu parler d'une potion de cette couleur.

« C'est une création de Severus. Si tu la prends dans les dix minutes qui suivent l'ingestion d'une potion, elle en annihile les effets… » répondit Lucius.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel mais capitula devant le regard inquiet de Lucius. « D'accord, je l'emmène avec moi », puis il enchaina rapidement pour changer de sujet. « Quelle tenue me conseilles-tu ? » demanda-t-il en pointant du doigt les vêtements posés sur le lit.

« Je ne sais pas trop, il faudrait que je les vois portées… » dit Lucius en prenant un air de réflexion intense.

Harry sourit et, sans le quitter des yeux, commença lentement à déboutonner sa chemise.

Si les yeux de Lucius avaient pu sortir de sa tête, ils se seraient sans doute retrouvés à des kilomètres de là. Il ne pouvait manquer le désir dans les yeux d'Harry et même s'il ne le pensait pas prêt pour une pénétration, il pouvait quand même lui donner un plaisir intense qui l'obligerait à revenir vers lui pour en avoir plus.

Dés qu'il s'approcha d'Harry, il sentit leur magie qui s'emballait, elle voulait les réunir. Il saisit les pans de la chemise déboutonnée et la fit tomber à terre, puis il conduisit le jeune homme aux joues rougies par le désir jusqu'au lit où il commença à déposer baisers et légères morsures sur sa peau dénudée. Il arriva bientôt à la lisière du pantalon, qu'il déboutonna et fit descendre, en soulevant les hanches d'Harry qui avait pris la consistance d'une gelée gémissante de désir.

Satisfaits de ses soins et de l'état dans lequel se trouvait Harry, Lucius déposa un baiser sur le caleçon bien rempli d'une érection demandeuse. Cela fit se redresser Harry qui le regardait les yeux écarquillés, presque noirs. Il attrapa le bord du caleçon entre ses dents et le fit descendre lentement en ne quittant pas les yeux d'Harry, il sentait son propre sexe tressauter avec envie, mais s'employa à l'ignorer.

Une fois sa tâche menée à bien, il se débarrassa de l'encombrant sous-vêtement et resta un instant à contempler Harry. Il n'avait jamais vu une représentation aussi parfaite de la luxure. Le jeune homme avait laissé retomber sa tête et était étendu les jambes largement écartées, avec son sexe gonflé qui pointait au milieu d'une forêt touffue de boucles noires comme l'ébène. Lucius attendit qu'Harry le regarde, de ses yeux assombris par le plaisir, pour se passer la langue sur les lèvres, ce qui fit gémir le jeune homme, puis il souffla doucement sur le pénis qui goutait déjà abondamment.

« Arrête de me faire languir » dit Harry en envoyant une décharge de magie qui fit frissonner Lucius de la tête aux pieds.

« Tes désirs sont des ordres » murmura-t-il avant d'engouffrer le sexe en entier dans sa bouche. Ses joues se creusaient sous l'effort de succion et il faisait de rapides mouvements de bas en haut.

Harry avait l'impression qu'il allait mourir de plaisir, il n'avait jamais ressenti de telles sensations, il se mit à gémir sans pouvoir s'arrêter à la vision de cet homme magnifique qui suçait son pénis. Bientôt, il ressentit des picotements et laissa échapper un cri lorsqu'un orgasme d'une intensité exceptionnelle le prit sans qu'il s'y attende vraiment. Sa vision se flouta un moment et il ne vit plus que des étoiles.

Lorsqu'il reprit lentement conscience, Lucius le tenait dans ses bras et lui caressait les cheveux.

« Ça va, tu te sens bien ? » demanda l'homme inquiet.

« Terriblement bien. Je viens de vivre un tremblement de terre de huit sur l'échelle de Richter ! » s'exclama le jeune homme en souriant.

« La prochaine fois, je te promets un dix » répondit Lucius en souriant lui aussi.

« Avec une promesse comme celle là, je ne peux que revenir à toi le plus vite possible » répondit Harry en le regardant droit dans les yeux pour que Lucius puisse voir sa sincérité et qu'il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il succombe aux charmes de Ginny. Parce qu'il savait bien que c'était la réelle inquiétude du blond, il sentait à travers le lien toute son inquiétude à l'idée de ne pas mériter Harry.

Lucius comprit le message que voulait lui passer Harry et hocha simplement la tête, juste avant que le jeune homme ne fasse un bond en tendant la main, « Et toi ! »

Lucius se dépêcha de se lever du lit, en disant, « ce sera pour une autre fois… Tu dois te préparer… La tenue moldue donnera moins de soupçons à Molly… Au revoir Harry ».

Il se dirigeait vers la porte lorsqu'il fit brusquement demi -tour pour revenir embrasser une dernière fois Harry puis il repartit.

Harry était intérieurement mort de rire, évidemment un Malfoy n'avouera jamais qu'il avait joui juste en lui donnant du plaisir.

xxxXXXxxx

Neville était perplexe face à la robe que Severus lui avait fait livrer et qui reposait actuellement sur son lit. Il contemplait avec admiration la finesse du tissu et la qualité des broderies. Il s'agissait sans aucun doute d'une robe de fiançailles qui était dans la famille de Severus depuis des années et Neville doutait de la mériter. Il s'était laissé convaincre par Draco de monter ce petit stratagème pour inciter Severus à le demander en mariage et, maintenant, il s'en voulait. Il ne méritait pas le mal que Severus allait se donner pour lui faire une demande plus originale que celle de Charlie, alors que n'importe quelle demande, même la plus simple, lui aurait fait plaisir. D'ailleurs même, pas de demande du tout, lui aurait fait plaisir, il était bien comme il était maintenant, avec l'homme qu'il aimait près de lui… Non mais quel idiot d'avoir écouté Draco ! Parce qu'il était fiancé, il pensait que tout le monde devait faire comme lui.

C'est à ce moment de ses réflexions qu'un coup sur la porte retentit et Neville alla ouvrir pour tomber justement sur Draco qui arrivait avec toute sa suffisance.

« Quand on parle du loup… » grommela Neville dans sa barbe, en se retournant sans saluer le jeune homme.

« Bonjour à toi aussi Neville. Ça fait plaisir de se sentir bien accueilli ! Surtout lorsqu'on sait que tout ce qui va se passer aujourd'hui est grâce à moi. Ha l'ingratitude ! » dit Draco en soupirant mélodramatiquement et en se laissant tomber sur le fauteuil le plus confortable.

« Tu sais ce que prépare Severus ? » demanda Neville en se tournant brusquement vers lui, dans un mouvement qui fit sursauter le blond.

« Evidemment ! Je ne suis pas là juste pour te faire stresser encore un peu plus… » répondit Draco en mettant une main sur son cœur.

« C'est lui qui t'envoie ? » demanda encore Neville très surpris.

« Et bien pas exactement. En fait c'est mon père… »

« Ton père ? » le coupa brusquement le Gryffondor incrédule. « Que vient faire ton père dans cette histoire ? »

« Si tu arrêtes de m'interrompre à tout bout de champ, je pourrais peut-être te l'expliquer ! »

Neville fit un geste de la main pour lui dire de continuer.

« Bien comme tu le sais, mon père est devenu, depuis peu, un expert en comportement de l'espèce primaire des Gryffondors… »

Neville leva un sourcil Snapien pour lui faire comprendre qu'il avait intérêt de continuer vite et de ne pas perdre son temps en palabres inutiles.

« Si vous prenez nos trucs et qu'on a même plus le droit de s'amuser » dit Draco en boudant mais l'air coléreux de Neville lui fit se rappeler qu'il avait tué Bellatrix et que ce n'était sans doute pas le moment de l'énerver, il reprit donc rapidement.

« Mon père pensait, à juste titre, que tu étais en train de culpabiliser pour avoir obligé mon parrain à t'épouser et il m'a chargé d'un message pour toi… »

« Lequel ? » demanda avidement Neville.

Draco s'éclaircit la voix pour prendre celle plus grave de son père, « celui qui fera faire à Severus Snape quelque chose qu'il n'a pas envie de faire, n'est pas encore né » dit-il d'un ton sentencieux.

Neville resta quelques instants sans réactions. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Puis il repensa à tout ce qu'il avait obligé Severus à faire. Coucher avec lui… Former un couple… Danser avec lui au bal de fin d'année pour révéler leur liaison à tout le monde… La liste était longue.

Draco leva une main pour arrêter les protestations qui allaient venir. « Mon parrain est quelqu'un qui ne sait pas dire ses sentiments, contrairement à vous. Il préfère les actes aux paroles… »

Il laissa ses paroles pénétrer l'esprit de Neville. Le jeune homme était perdu, ça voudrait dire que Severus était consentant pour faire tout ça ? Bien sur, il savait qu'il lui était attaché, mais il ne lui avait jamais rien promis. C'était bien pour ça qu'il avait marché dans le plan débile de Draco, parce qu'il avait peur de le perdre.

Draco qui voyait le doute qui s'installait dans l'esprit de Neville, reprit la parole d'un ton sérieux.

« Tu es l'héritier d'une vieille famille sorcière, tu dois donc savoir que les Malfoys sont les gardiens de l'entrée de la forêt de Brocéliande… »

Neville mit un moment à comprendre où Draco voulait en venir. Puis, ses yeux s'élargirent démesurément. « Non… Severus n'a pas… Non… »

« Si » répondit simplement Draco.

« Mais il est fou ! Si la forêt ne le juge pas digne d'y entrer, son âme errera éternellement » dit Neville en commençant à sangloter.

Draco se leva pour le prendre dans ses bras.

« Il ne risque rien, Neville. Son cœur est pur. Crois-tu que mon père l'aurait laissé essayer s'il n'y avait pas cru ? »

Ces paroles apaisèrent Neville qui arrêta de pleurer mais avait toujours le cœur gros.

« Mais il le fait à cause de notre petite mise en scène ? » demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

« Non. Il parait qu'il n'y a pas cru une seule seconde » dit Draco d'une voix dégoutée. « Il le fait juste pour te prouver à quel point il t'aime. C'est sa stupide façon d'agir de Serpentard » ajouta-t-il avec gentillesse.

Neville, qui avait bien compris l'intention de Draco de le rassurer, dit malicieusement, « tu peux parler, mais je suis certain que si Charlie te demandait de chevaucher un Magyar à Pointes, tu le ferais ! »

« Certainement pas ! » dit Draco sur un ton qui voulait dire tout le contraire. « Il serait peut-être temps de te préparer, non ? » ajouta-t-il pour changer de sujet car comme son parrain et son père, il n'était pas très à l'aise pour parler de ses sentiments.

Neville acquiesça d'un signe de tête, pas dupe pour deux sous et encore plus terrorisé de ne pas être à la hauteur.

xxxXXXxxx

Harry s'arrêta quelques instants sur le seuil du terrier. Il savait qu'il allait devoir faire le deuil d'une partie de cette famille qui l'avait accueilli à bras ouvert. Si on lui avait dit, qu'un jour il serait proche de Lucius et Draco et qu'il s'éloignerait de Molly et de Ginny, il n'aurait jamais voulu y croire, et pourtant… La vie était pleine de surprise. Il prit une grande inspiration et frappa à la porte.

Pour la première fois, lorsque Molly avança vers lui, il remarqua les plis amers autour de sa bouche, ainsi que le regard de pure haine qu'elle lui lança, avant de reprendre son masque de gentille matrone et de venir l'enlacer. Cela ne dura que quelques secondes mais donna des frissons dans le dos d'Harry.

Harry avait beaucoup de mal à croire que Molly était quelqu'un de foncièrement méchant et il était bien résolu à essayer de la faire changer d'avis pendant le repas.

Elle se recula et s'exclama en souriant, « tu es tout maigre ! On ne te nourrit pas à Poudlard ? Garde de la place pour le dessert, j'ai fait ton préféré, une tarte à la mélasse ! »

« C'est gentil Madame Weasley » répondit Harry qui avait la gorge serrée.

« Molly ! Combien de fois t'ai-je dit de m'appeler Molly ? Tu fais partie de la famille, Harry »

Harry fut dispensé de répondre par un grand chahut qui se fit entendre à la porte d'entrée.

« Tu ne sauras jamais transplaner, George »

« C'est pas de ma faute, si on choisit toujours le même point d'arrivée ! » s'exclama Fred.

Molly ouvrit la porte pour découvrir ses deux fils qui formaient un amas compact dont sortaient des bras et des jambes.

« Bonjour Maman ! » dirent les jumeaux d'une seule voix en se démêlant l'un de l'autre.

« Toujours aussi maladroit tous les deux » s'exclama Charlie en arrivant à son tour.

« Ho toi le dresseur de minous cracheurs de feu… »

« Ça suffit » dit Molly d'une voix passablement contrariée. « Qu'est-ce que vous faites tous ici ? »

« On a appris que… »

« Harry venait déjeuner… »

« Et on s'est dit que ça faisait longtemps… »

« qu'on ne l'avait pas vu… » répondirent les jumeaux en finissant chacun la phrase de l'autre.

« Moi, j'ai quartier libre, alors je me suis dit que rien ne valait un bon repas en famille » ajouta Charlie.

Molly sembla sur le point de leur dire de partir, puis ses yeux se posèrent sur Harry qui la regardait avec interrogation et elle retrouva son sourire.

« Bien sur, bonne idée, je vais aller agrandir la table » dit-elle en rentrant, suivie des trois garçons.

Harry se dirigea vers Arthur pour le saluer, ainsi que Ron mais lorsque Ginny vint vers lui, ce fut au-dessus de ses forces et il se retourna vers les jumeaux pour engager une discussion sur leurs dernières inventions. Fred et George qui avait bien vu le manège de Ginny pour se rapprocher d'Harry, le prirent chacun par un bras et l'entrainèrent vers la table sous l'œil dépité de Ginny.

Le repas se passa merveilleusement bien et même si Harry savait que tout cela n'était qu'illusion, il eut quelques temps l'impression de retrouver sa famille. Les jumeaux faisaient à eux tous seuls l'ambiance du déjeuner et rivalisaient de plaisanteries. Charlie, très détendu, intervenait de temps à autres Et sans l'air morose d'Arthur et l'air plein d'anticipation de Ginny, il aurait pu croire que tout était normal.

Molly était anormalement silencieuse et personne ne rata son air satisfait lorsque les tartes à la mélasse apparurent sur la table.

« Tiens » remarqua Fred, « tu as fait des tartes individuelles ? »

« Oui, j'avais envie de changer. Tiens, Harry, mon chéri, la plus grosse est pour toi » dit-elle en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Harry accepta l'assiette avec un sourire et lentement plongea sa fourchette dedans. Sans surprise, la fourchette se mit à chauffer et Harry releva tristement les yeux.

« Je ne voulais pas le croire, Molly, pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton dur, en sortant une boite de sa poche dans laquelle il mit la part de tarte.

« Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire, mon chéri ? » essaya Molly mais son masque commençait à se fissurer.

« Cette tarte contient une potion de magie noire destinée à me faire aimer Ginny. Comment avez-vous osé ? » demanda Harry d'une voix calme.

Molly craqua complètement et se mit à hurler, « espèce de petit ingrat, après tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi, tu préfères un homme, un mangemort ! à ma Ginny. Tu dois l'épouser, elle ne doit pas avoir la même vie que moi… Elle doit être riche et avoir tout ce qu'elle veut… »

« Mais vous avez votre famille. N'est-ce pas le plus important ? Un mari qui vous aime, vos fils… » essaya Harry mais il fut interrompu par Molly, dont le ton se faisait sifflant sous l'effet de la colère.

« Un mari qui m'aime ! Tu parles ! Un mari qui n'a réussi qu'à me faire six fils inutiles, avant que j'ai enfin ma poupée, mon bonheur, le seul enfant dont j'avais besoin, ma petite Ginny… » dit-elle en souriant tendrement à sa fille.

« Nous sommes ravis de savoir que nous sommes inutiles » dit Charlie avec ironie.

« Cet homme » dit Molly en montrant Arthur du doigt, « cet homme a brisé tous mes rêves. J'ai cru qu'épouser un sang pur me ferait accéder à la haute société, que j'aurais enfin la vie que je méritais… Mais c'était sans compter qu'il est pauvre, et honnête en plus. Il a fait de ma vie un enfer…Et il était hors de question qu'il gâche aussi la vie de ma fille »

« J'ai le droit d'avoir une vie de princesse et c'est toi qui devait me la donner, si tu n'avais pas été un ingrat, qui mord la main qui t'a nourri » ajouta Ginny d'un ton suffisant.

« Ça suffit ! » dit alors Arthur d'un ton autoritaire qui impressionna tout le monde. Personne n'avait jamais entendu Arthur parler sur ce ton. « Puisque tu voulais un sang pur, je vais accéder à ta requête et me conduire comme tel »

Il se tourna alors vers Harry en posant une main sur son cœur. « Lord Potter, puisque vous avez été offensé par une partie de ma famille, je vous laisse le soin de décider du châtiment »

« Lord Potter… » siffla Molly qui fut réduite au silence et attachée à sa chaise d'un mouvement de la baguette d'Arthur, il se retourna ensuite vers sa fille qu'il menaça du même traitement. Mais Ginny était totalement choquée de voir sa mère, qu'elle croyait toute puissante dans cette famille, traitée de cette manière qu'elle ne dit rien.

Harry se leva alors et salua Arthur d'un geste de la tête. « Madame Weasley, bien que votre comportement envers moi ait été inadmissible, je ne souhaite pas détruire votre famille par la honte qu'entrainerait votre procès et votre condamnation à Azkaban. Je ne vous poursuivrai donc pas, mais sachez que cette part de tarte sera examinée par un expert en potions qui pourra témoigner le cas échéant si vous tentez quoi que ce soit contre moi, ou contre Lord Malfoy »

Ginny fit un sourire à Harry et Arthur leva les sorts appliqués sur sa femme. « Vous êtes trop bon, lord Potter » cracha-t-elle avec tout le venin possible.

« Mais ce n'est pas mon cas » dit alors Arthur et Molly se tourna vers lui furieuse.

« Tiens, le mollusque se réveille et c'est contre moi »

Arthur continua imperturbable. « Molly et Ginny Weasley, sur décision de la majorité de la famille, vous êtes reniées. Désormais, vous porterez le nom de Prewett… »

« Quelle majorité ? » demanda Molly en riant comme une folle. « Tu es seul Arthur, comme d'habitude »

Charlie se leva le premier pour aller placer sa main sur celle de son père.

« Avec la voix de Charlie Weasley »

Les jumeaux le suivirent et répétèrent tous les deux le rituel. Puis enfin, Ron se leva.

« Pas toi, espèce de petit traitre, tu étais le seul qui m'écoutait ! » hurla Molly.

Ron ne la regarda même pas et répéta le geste de ses frères. « Tu es allée beaucoup trop loin, cette fois »

Harry avait le cœur serré en voyant cette famille, qu'il avait cru unie, qui avait été un modèle pour lui, se déchirer. Quelque soit le choix de Percy et de Bill, il n'y avait pas de retour en arrière possible. Une petite boule bleue venait de sortir des mains jointes des hommes Weasley et se dirigeait vers le Ministère de la Magie pour que le divorce soit prononcé et enregistré.

Molly écumait de rage. « Vous le regretterez tous, mais surtout toi et ton mangemort » dit-elle en reportant toute sa fureur sur Harry et en prenant sa fille dans ses bras.

Harry ne répondit pas, il était bien trop triste. Il n'avait plus qu'une idée en tête, retrouver les bras de Lucius qui serait désormais sa famille et oublier toute cette histoire. Il salua Arthur et ses fils avant de se diriger d'un pas décidé vers la porte.

xxxXXXxxx

Neville s'avançait d'une démarche tremblante vers le vieux chêne. Il oscillait entre la joie pure qui l'envahissait à l'idée que Severus allait définitivement s'engager et la peur panique qui le prenait à la pensée que ça tourne mal.

Il était sur qu'il allait être malade. Il se sentait fébrile, il avait mal au ventre et envie de vomir. Il s'imaginait déjà face à Severus, au moment de dire oui, et lui vomissant dessus. Il ferma les yeux en sentant les vertiges devenir de plus en plus forts. Il ne pouvait plus respirer.

A ce moment, une main puissante se posa sur son épaule. Il ouvrit les yeux et tomba dans le noir profond de ceux de Severus.

« Tu es magnifique » lui dit-il dans une tentative de réconfort.

« Toi aussi » répondit Neville en réussissant à sourire faiblement.

« Lucius a ouvert la porte. Tu es prêt ? Tu es sur de n'avoir aucun regret ? »

Neville se redressa immédiatement en répondant « aucun ». Il ne voulait pas que Severus croit que c'était l'engagement qu'ils allaient prendre qui le rendait malade.

Severus lui prit la main et ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers l'entrée de la forêt enchantée de Brocéliande en faisant un signe de tête au moment où ils passèrent devant Lucius.

Neville n'était pas rassuré en s'engageant dans le sentier, il se demandait ce que cette forêt avait d'enchantée ! Elle était terrifiante, oui. Les arbres semblaient se refermer sur eux et il ne pouvait pas apercevoir le moindre petit bout de ciel. Il venait de découvrir qu'il était claustrophobe.

Tout à coup, au détour d'un chemin, ils tombèrent sur un drôle de petit personnage qui ressemblait un peu à un elfe de maison. Neville avait l'impression qu'il l'avait déjà vu quelque part mais il était incapable de savoir où.

Severus bondit pour se mettre devant lui, ce qui fit lever les yeux au ciel au Gryffondor. Il avait sorti sa baguette et menaçait l'étrange petit personnage qui le regardait ironiquement.

« Salutations Severus Snape. Le mot de passe, tu dois donner… » dit-il en parlant très doucement.

Severus semblait pétrifié et demanda, « quel mot de passe ? Lucius ne m'a parlé d'aucun mot de passe… » dit-il totalement perdu.

« Tout puissant n'est pas Lucius Malfoy » dit sentencieusement le petit être en plissant son nez dans ce qui semblait une grimace de dégoût. « Une seule chance vous avez… »

L'esprit de Severus travaillait à toute allure. Il ne pouvait pas échouer si près du but, c'était impossible. Il commençait à vraiment désespérer lorsque Neville chuchota, « je sais où je l'ai vu ! Dans ce film avec Harry ! », et oubliant toute prudence, le jeune Gryffondor s'écria, « que la force soit avec vous ? »

Severus sentit une sueur glacée couler le long de son dos. Il ne comprenait absolument rien à ce qu'avait dit Neville. Mais quelle mouche l'avait piquée ?

Le petit être se renfrogna puis il commença à se tordre avant de prendre l'apparence d'un jeune homme brun aux yeux bleus.

« C'est pas drôle ! Comment connais-tu la guerre des étoiles ? Je croyais que vous n'y connaissiez rien en culture moldue ! » s'exclama le jeune homme en boudant.

Neville éclata de rire. « C'est le cas mais mon ami Harry Potter nous a fait une nuit marathon avec tous les épisodes ! »

« Non mais vous ne voulez pas une tasse de thé, aussi ? Qui êtes-vous ? » demanda Snape à bout de patience en pointant toujours sa baguette sur le sorcier qu'il toisait du regard.

Il entendit Neville pouffer. « Tu ne l'as pas reconnu ? » demanda le jeune homme très étonné.

« Je ne regarde pas les films moldus, moi ! »

« Et bien vous avez tort ! Je me présente, Merlin pour vous servir et vous guider pendant vos fiançailles… Quoique, Neville es-tu certain de vouloir t'engager avec un pareil rabat joie ? » demanda Merlin ironiquement.

Severus ouvrait et fermait la bouche sans parvenir à sortir un son, son esprit était bloqué sur une seule chose, Merlin était un vieillard avec une longue barbe blanche. Il n'avait toujours pas récupéré lorsque la forêt autour d'eux se transforma et qu'une femme magnifique qui semblait flotter au dessus du lac qui venait d'apparaitre s'adressa à Merlin d'un ton de reproche.

« Tu as recommencé ! »

« C'est tellement ennuyeux d'être ici pour l'éternité que je n'ai pas pu résister » lui répondit Merlin en souriant largement.

La femme soupira puis se tourna vers Severus et Neville.

« Je suis Viviane. Excusez-le, en retrouvant son corps d'adolescent, il a retrouvé la mentalité qui va avec… » dit-elle d'un ton exaspéré auquel Merlin répondit en lui tirant la langue.

Neville sourit. « C'était très amusant en fait ». Il le pensait réellement, toute son angoisse avait disparue et il se sentait bien dans ce paysage enchanteur. La forêt avait pris des couleurs extraordinaires et elle brillait sous le soleil. Il prit la main de Severus pour le sortir de l'état de torpeur dans lequel il était toujours plongé.

« Avant de commencer la cérémonie, nous allons exhausser un vœu pour chacun d'entre vous. Neville que souhaites-tu ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Je souhaite que la marque des ténèbres disparaisse du bras de Severus » dit le jeune homme d'un ton très assuré.

« Et toi, Severus Snape, que souhaites-tu ? »

Severus ne répondit pas immédiatement, il avait la gorge serrée en pensant à ce que Neville avait demandé pour lui. Il finit par reprendre ses esprits.

« Je souhaite que Neville puisse parler avec ses parents »

Ce fut au tour de Neville de le regarder avec surprise et reconnaissance.

« Que la magie exhausse leurs souhaits » dit alors Merlin en levant les bras vers le ciel. Un tourbillon de lumière apparut dont sortirent les parents de Neville qui le regardaient en souriant. Severus lui sourit à son tour et lâcha sa main en le poussant légèrement vers eux.

Severus regardait avec tendresse Neville rejoindre ses parents lorsque Merlin prit la parole.

« C'est un jeune homme étonnant. Il est à la fois timide et plein d'assurance et il sait voir le meilleur dans chacun d'entre nous »

« C'est vrai. Je ne le mérite sans doute pas » dit Severus avec franchise.

« Je crois qu'au contraire vous vous méritez totalement » dit alors Merlin en tendant la main pour toucher le bras de Severus dont la marque disparut à tout jamais.

A suivre

Le bonus de **Tania**

Il se dirigea vers l'entrée pour ouvrir et découvrit sans surprise Lucius qu'il avait senti arriver. (Classe le radar !^^)

« Le grand Lucius Malfoy ne va quand même pas se mettre à bouder ! » le taquina Harry. (Un Malfoy ne boude pas !)

« Je ne boude pas ! Un Malfoy ne boude jamais ! » Répondit Lucius en entrant dans son jeu. (Hihi)

« Tu devrais le dire à ton fils ! » (mouahahaha !)

Lucius soupira dramatiquement, « ce sont les gênes Black, ils sont extrêmement résistants ! » (re mouahaha ! pas faux en plus !)

« C'est une création de Severus. (C'est pour ca qu'il ne la connaissait pas^^) Si tu la prends dans les dix minutes qui suivent l'ingestion d'une potion, elle en annihile les effets… » Répondit Lucius. (Comme un bézoard ^^ mais plus facile a ingérer et plus efficace ! mon Severus c'est le plus fort !)

… il pouvait quand même lui donner un plaisir intense qui l'obligerait à revenir vers lui pour en avoir plus. (Fait chaud non ? ^^ Va s'y Lucius ! Enchaine et envoute Harry avec un plaisir incommensurablement magique et Malfoyen !)

Satisfaits de ses soins et de l'état dans lequel se trouvait Harry, Lucius déposa un baiser sur le caleçon bien rempli d'une érection demandeuse. (« Boom » fait la bêta en se ramassant par terre après la chute de tentions dans les veines du cerveau, car tout le sang est parti, trop rapidement, dans le sud de la bêta !) Cela fit se redresser Harry qui le regardait les yeux écarquillés, presque noirs. Il attrapa le bord du caleçon entre ses dents et le fit descendre lentement en ne quittant pas les yeux d'Harry, (ardant ! sont sensuel les Malfoy !) il sentait son propre sexe tressauter avec envie, mais s'employa à l'ignorer. (Respect ! pas facile avec ce démon du sexe)

« Arrête de me faire languir » dit Harry en envoyant une décharge de magie qui fit frissonner Lucius de la tête aux pieds. (Mouahaha ! Harry s'est aussi se servir de sa magie pour taquiner Lucius et le forcer à le … contenter ! Très Serpentard^^)

« Tes désirs sont des ordres » (réplique exacte d'Alistair dans dragon âge origine ! miam sexy !) murmura-t-il avant d'engouffrer le sexe en entier dans sa bouche. Ses joues se creusaient sous l'effort de succion et il faisait de rapides mouvements de bas en haut. (Il a la technique de compète le Lucius ! il va nous le tuer le pauvre Harry^^)

Harry avait l'impression qu'il allait mourir de plaisir, il n'avait jamais ressenti de telles sensations, il se mit à gémir sans pouvoir s'arrêter à la vision de cet homme magnifique qui suçait son pénis. (Merde ! je gémie aussi et moi je n'ai rien en plus !trop pas juste !) Bientôt, il ressentit des picotements et laissa échapper un cri lorsqu'un orgasme d'une intensité exceptionnelle le prit sans qu'il s'y attende vraiment. (ca doit être en plus sont tout premier ! avec un partenaire je veux dire^^ trop mimi) Sa vision se flouta un moment et il ne vit plus que des étoiles. (Et Lucius au milieu hihi)

Lucius se dépêcha de se lever du lit, en disant, « ce sera pour une autre fois… Tu dois te préparer… La tenue moldue donnera moins de soupçons à Molly… Au revoir Harry ». (Oo ? hé bah sympas ! elle est expéditive sa sortie ! trop peut être… il a peur de succomber ?)

Il se dirigeait vers la porte lorsqu'il fit brusquement demi -tour pour revenir embrasser une dernière fois Harry puis il repartit. (Ha bah quand même !^^)

Harry était intérieurement mort de rire, évidemment un Malfoy n'avouera jamais qu'il avait joui juste en lui donnant du plaisir. (En effet ! c'est donc ca !...mouahaha !)

^^) Il s'était laissé convaincre par Draco de monter ce petit stratagème pour inciter Severus à le demander en mariage et, maintenant, il s'en voulait. (Bah pourquoi ? ce n'est pas méchant et de toute façon Severus est trop intelligeant pour s'être fait avoir ! il le fait car il t'aime vraiment ! soit en digne ! ouin ! sniff !)

Neville leva un sourcil Snapien (je sais le faire aussi ! c'est une arme de destruction massive !) pour lui faire comprendre qu'il avait intérêt de continuer vite et de ne pas perdre son temps en palabres inutiles. (Sur !)

« Si vous prenez nos trucs et qu'on a même plus le droit de s'amuser » dit Draco en boudant mais l'air coléreux de Neville lui fit se rappeler qu'il avait tué Bellatrix et que ce n'était sans doute pas le moment de l'énerver, il reprit donc rapidement. (Mouahaha ! pas Serpentard pour rien^^)

« C'est pas de ma faute, si on choisit toujours le même point d'arrivée ! » s'exclama Fred. (Mouahaha ! je les aime !)

« Cet homme » dit Molly en montrant Arthur du doigt, « cet homme a brisé tous mes rêves. J'ai cru qu'épouser un sang pur me ferait accéder à la haute société, que j'aurais enfin la vie que je méritais… (Perfide orgueilleuse !) Mais c'était sans compter qu'il est pauvre, et honnête, en plus. Il a fait de ma vie un enfer…Et il était hors de question qu'il gâche aussi la vie de ma fille » (mais si tu ne l'aimais pas et ne voulais pas ce il faillait le dire plus tôt, au lieu de faire semblant et de faire autant de mal a autant de monde ! ta fille comprit car elle est aussi détraquée que toi !)

« Pas toi, espèce de petit traitre, tu étais le seul qui m'écoutait ! » hurla Molly. (Tu n'aurais pas du ! et Ron a bien agit ! il devient quelqu'un de bien !)

Ron ne la regarda même pas et répéta le geste de ses frères. « Tu es allée beaucoup trop loin, cette fois » (bien dit ! Ron est un winner ! il a vraiment bien agi !)

) Il s'imaginait déjà face à Severus, au moment de dire oui, et lui vomissant dessus. (outch ! pas bon du tout ! surtout que j'atomise le premier a vomir sur mon severus !)

Severus bondit pour se mettre devant lui, ce qui fit lever les yeux au ciel au Gryffondor. (Ne dénigre pas l'amour et la protection que t'offre mon Severus ! manant !) Il avait sorti sa baguette et menaçait l'étrange petit personnage qui le regardait ironiquement. (Mouahaha)

et oubliant toute prudence, le jeune Gryffondor s'écria, « que la force soit avec vous ? » (…Oo… ?... !...tilt…MOUAHAHAHAHA !)

Severus sentit une sueur glacée couler le long de son dos. Il ne comprenait absolument rien à ce qu'avait dit Neville. Mais quelle mouche l'avait piquée ? (MOUAHAHA ! morte de rire je suis ! trop bon ! chapeaux bas Agathe, tu t'es surpassée !)

Le petit être se renfrogna puis il commença à se tordre avant de prendre l'apparence d'un jeune homme brun aux yeux bleus. (C'est mieux pour les yeux ! ca commençait à picoter !^^)

« C'est pas drôle ! Comment connais-tu la guerre des étoiles ? Je croyais que vous n'y connaissiez rien en culture moldue ! » S'exclama le jeune homme en boudant. (bouahaha ! merci Harry Potter le magnifique !)

« C'est vrai. Je ne le mérite sans doute pas » dit Severus avec franchise. (Non,** il** ne te mérite pas ! épouse moi à la place ! \o/…- poum ! « Et c'est un magnifique jeter de bêta ! Mais ou atterrira t elle ? »)

xxxXXXxxx

Passez d'excellentes fêtes de fin d'année ! A l'année prochaine pour la suite…


	10. Regardons vers l'avenir

Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à JKR.

Beta : Tania-sama

Titre : Queer tango

Résumé : La réhabilitation des anciens espions passent parfois par des voies inhabituelles et Harry va l'apprendre à ses dépens.

Rating : M

Merci beaucoup à **OKAWA, CHACHOU,** **KISIS et NOUNOU** pour vos reviews !

**xxxXXXxxx**

**Chapitre 10 – Regardons vers l'avenir**

Severus était assis dans ses appartements, confortablement installé face au feu de cheminée, alors que Neville s'activait à servir deux verres de Brandy. Le jeune homme souriait en voyant l'homme, qui, mine de rien, observait son bras vierge de toute trace, avec incrédulité et admiration.

Il arrêta dés que le jeune homme prit place face à lui et le remercia pour le verre qu'il lui tendait.

« Je suis désolé, Neville. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que Merlin soit si… » A court de mot, il fit un geste vague de la main.

Neville releva la tête et plongea dans les yeux de son fiancé où il lut un réel regret.

« Je ne vois vraiment pas ce que tu regrettes, c'était des fiançailles dont je me rappellerais toute ma vie…C'était parfait »

« J'aurais voulu qu'elles soient plus… solennelles » dit alors Severus en lui faisant un petit sourire crispé.

« Tu sais Severus, je ne vois pas pourquoi tout le monde imagine Merlin comme un vieillard barbu et ennuyeux ! Après tous les malheurs et les épreuves que nous avons traversées, il a fait en sorte que cet instant soit à la fois émouvant et léger. Il a su, avec sa petite mise en scène, me faire oublier la peur qui me rongeait à l'idée de ce que je n'allais pas être à la hauteur. C'est comme ça que doit être la magie, heureuse et légère… D'ailleurs, je voulais te dire merci d'avoir pensé à moi et d'avoir souhaité que je puisse voir une dernière fois mes parents » dit Neville qui s'arrêta de parler, bloqué par la boule d'émotion qui se formait dans sa gorge, il ne voulait surtout pas pleurer et il baissa la tête.

Severus posa son verre et vint s'asseoir à coté de lui, il ne dit rien et le prit juste dans ses bras. Ils restèrent un moment silencieux puis une fois que Neville eut retrouvé son calme, il commença à parler d'une voix douce.

« Ils m'ont dit qu'ils étaient fiers de moi et que j'étais devenu un merveilleux jeune homme qui méritait amplement tout le bonheur qu'il allait connaitre avec toi… » Neville releva la tête pour regarder Severus droit dans les yeux, « Ils ont dit que tu étais un homme bien et que, peu importe ce que pouvaient penser les autres, ils pouvaient désormais partir tranquille car ils savaient que tu veillerais toujours sur moi »

Ce fut au tour de Severus d'avoir une boule dans la gorge. « Je ne suis pas certain de mériter leur confiance mais je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour y parvenir car tu es la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée. Grâce à toi, j'ai l'impression que toutes les erreurs que j'ai faites et qui me rendaient lentement fou sont derrière moi. Je me sens toujours coupable mais je crois que je pourrais vivre avec et peut-être finir par me pardonner… puisque je n'ai plus cette marque qui me le rappelait à chaque instant… » finit Severus en souriant.

Neville sourit et posa ses lèvres sur celle de Severus, « et bien, beau brun ténébreux, si tu me montrais de quoi va être fait mon avenir avec toi… »

« Tu veux faire une potion, maintenant ? » demanda Severus avec un air tellement convaincu que Neville eut un moment de doute, il n'était pas réellement sérieux, n'est-ce pas ?

Severus ne put se retenir d'éclater de rire en voyant la mine interloquée de Neville et le jeune homme se dit, en éclatant de rire à son tour, que c'était un son qu'il ne se lasserait jamais d'entendre.

xxxXXXxxx

Harry sentait la colère monter en lui mais sa culpabilité l'empêchait de la laisser s'exprimer. Ça faisait une bonne demi-heure que Lucius hurlait en lui reprochant d'être un inconscient et ça commençait sérieusement à le gonfler ! Il lui reprochait d'avoir été beaucoup trop indulgent avec Molly et sa fille. Cette femme développait une grave pathologie, héréditaire, selon lui, car les Prewett étaient connus pour les nombreux cas de folie parsemant l'histoire de leur famille, et il aurait du la faire enfermer car maintenant qu'il avait brisé ses rêves de grandeur, elle n'en resterait pas là. Harry, qui n'avait pas pu placer un mot, faisait appel à toutes ses ressources de zénitude pour ne pas l'ensorceler.

Il profita du fait que Lucius reprenait son souffle pour dire d'une voix mortellement calme, « maintenant ça suffit Lucius, je te conseille de me laisser parler… »

Ces paroles eurent le mérite de faire s'arrêter Lucius qui arpentait la pièce à grands pas et à le faire se retourner pour fixer Harry avec surprise comme si, tellement pris par ses reproches, la présence du jeune homme, installé dans un fauteuil, le surprenait. Il leva un sourcil indigné avant de répondre.

« Et qu'aurais-tu à dire qui puisse justifier une telle stupidité ? Molly va être encore plus enragée, maintenant qu'Arthur a dissous les liens du mariage »

Harry inspira profondément. « Me crois-tu assez stupide pour ne pas avoir pensé à ça ? »

Lucius inspira à son tour pour se calmer et ne pas dire des choses qu'il ne manquerait pas de regretter. Il s'assit face au jeune homme et prit quelques instants pour recomposer son attitude hautaine.

« Harry, tu es un Gryffondor dans l'âme. Tu ne vois pas le mal même si il est juste sous ton nez. J'ai juste peur de ce qui pourrait t'arriver. Je suis désolé de m'être emporté… »

« Un Malfoy qui s'excuse, il va falloir noter ça dans les annales ! » ne put s'empêcher de se moquer Harry qui reprit rapidement devant le regard noir de Lucius. « Je sais que tu as raison. Mais je ne pouvais pas ne pas laisser une chance à cette femme que j'ai considérée comme ma mère. De plus, je voulais laisser le temps à Arthur de divorcer, ce qui le laissera avec ses fils en dehors de la honte qui s'abattra sur elle si toutefois elle récidive. Ce dont, malheureusement, je ne doute pas »

Lucius leva les yeux au ciel.

« J'ai toutefois pris mes précautions » ajouta rapidement Harry.

« Et puis-je savoir de quoi il s'agit ? J'ose espérer que ce n'est pas d'avoir récolté la tarte à la mélasse car ça te fera une belle jambe si elle te lance un sort ou décide de te faire assassiner ! »

« Tu n'aimes pas mes jambes » demanda Harry dans une tentative de détendre l'atmosphère…

« Harry ! »

… qui échoua lamentablement.

« Avec les jumeaux, nous avons placé sur elle et Ginny un dispositif de leur invention qui nous permet de savoir ce qu'elles font et ce qu'elles disent » dit Harry en se mordant la lèvre avec angoisse. « Et j'ai peur, d'après ce que nous avons pu entendre jusqu'à présent, qu'elle te prenne comme cible. Je suis vraiment désolé Lucius, si j'avais pensé qu'elle s'en prendrait à toi, je n'aurais montré aucune pitié. Tu me crois ? »

Lucius, en voyant toute la détresse d'Harry, se leva et vint s'asseoir à coté de lui. « Je préfère ça. Je suis tout à fait capable de répondre aux attaques de cette caricature de sorcière » dit-il avec un sourire en prenant Harry dans ses bras. « Que veux-tu, il n'est pas donné à tout le monde de savoir faire des plans sans défauts » ajouta-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

« Dés qu'elle est sortie de chez elle, elle est partie chez Fudge. Elle l'a persuadé de t'attaquer pour tes actions pendant la guerre en se servant du témoignage de Ginny et de ce qui s'est passé dans la chambre des secrets. Elle projette que Ginny soit interrogée sous véritaserum. Elle a assuré à Fudge que tu serais condamné ce qui lui permettrait de faire main basse sur ta fortune et de gagner les élections. J'ai très peur Lucius… »

Harry commençait à paniquer devant le silence de l'homme. Il allait le rejeter, il en était sur. Il sursauta lorsque l'homme reprit la parole.

« Harry, crois-tu que tes amis accepteraient de mentir ? »

« Oui, sans aucun doute. Ron est très en colère contre sa mère et si j'explique à Hermione ce qu'elle a fait, il n'y a aucun problème. Nous avons fait bien pire pendant la guerre, mais… »

« Alors, j'ai un plan » dit Lucius avec un sourire machiavélique. « Et crois-moi, il est parfait. Nous allons nous débarrasser une fois pour toute de Molly et de Fudge en bonus ! »

Il resserra son étreinte sur Harry avant de s'apercevoir avec étonnement qu'il pleurait.

« Harry qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? » demanda-t-il affolé.

« Rien. Rien du tout. J'ai eu tellement peur que tu me laisses… »

« Tu es fou ! Rien ne pourra te libérer de moi et surtout pas les actions que tu fais par gentillesse. Il faut que je m'habitue à être en couple avec quelqu'un qui pourrait avoir été à Poufsouffle » dit Lucius en embrassant Harry pour le faire taire.

« Il va juste falloir prévenir Draco rapidement avant qu'il n'apprenne mon procès par la presse et qu'il vienne te tuer »

« Charlie l'empêchera » dit Harry en reniflant

« Ah c'est vrai ! J'avais oublié le fou qui fait ses demandes en mariage dans une baignoire ! » répondit Lucius en soupirant dramatiquement.

xxxXXXxxx

Harry, Draco et Neville discutaient sur le chemin de Pré-au-Lard où ils allaient faire leurs achats de Noël. Le repas du réveillon ayant lieu le soir même à Poudlard. Le brun leur avait raconté ce qui allait se passer et le plan prévu par Lucius. Draco était inquiet mais après le sermon qu'il avait enduré de son père, il n'allait pas faire part de ses inquiétudes à Harry et puis, il faisait confiance à son père, le meilleur Serpentard encore en vie, avec Severus, pour se sortir de ce mauvais pas.

« Je dois aller chez les jumeaux pour récupérer la corne de cornelongue qui vient d'arriver de Roumanie et que je compte offrir à Severus »

Draco laissa échapper un sifflement admiratif. « Ça coute une fortune et c'est très rare. Severus va être ravi. Comment te l'es tu procuré ? »

« Par Charlie… »

« C'était ça votre petit secret ? » demanda Harry

« Ben oui. Je lui avais demandé de m'en trouver une »

« Personnellement, je ne me faisais aucun souci, mais tu te rends compte que tu as failli provoquer un infarctus à Severus lorsque Charlie t'a dit qu'il te verrait plus tard pour ce que tu lui avais demandé ? » demanda Draco en levant un sourcil ironique devant Neville qui ne comprenait rien.

« Ho oui, c'est sur que, toi, tu n'es absolument pas jaloux » dit ironiquement Harry

« Severus était jaloux de Charlie ? » demanda alors Neville qui venait de comprendre ce que voulait dire Draco mais n'y croyait pas.

« Et pas qu'un peu ! Tu peux me faire confiance, j'ai bien cru qu'il allait lui arracher les yeux. Ce qui aurait été dommage car ils sont très beaux » dit Draco avec un sourire rêveur. « Je dois d'ailleurs vous laisser pour aller faire quelques achats au sexshop magique pour Noël ».

Harry et Neville levèrent les yeux au ciel devant les facéties de Draco et se dirigèrent vers le magasin des jumeaux.

Le magasin était rempli par des sorciers qui faisaient leurs dernières emplettes de Noël et c'était de la folie pure. Fred les aperçut et leur fit un petit signe pour leur dire qu'il arrivait. Ils le virent se diriger vers l'arrière salle du magasin et commencèrent à fureter à droite et à gauche pour découvrir toutes les nouveautés de Noël.

Fred revint rapidement avec un paquet qu'il tendit à Neville. « Fais attention, il y en a pour une fortune de friandises pour Maitre des potions acariâtre » dit-il à Neville en lui tendant le paquet et en faisant un clin d'œil.

« C'est quoi ? » demanda Harry en montrant des petites boules de poil et plus particulièrement une qui couinait pour attirer son attention.

« C'est notre nouvelle invention, la boule de poil fashion, qui prend la couleur de la robe du sorcier qui la porte. Le seul problème c'est qu'elles ne supportent pas les enfants et ont tendance à les mordre et que les adultes n'ont pas l'air très enthousiaste ! On s'est pourtant inspiré du chihuahua de Paris Hilton ! »

« Je crois que je viens de trouver le cadeau de Noël parfait pour Lucius ! » dit Harry intérieurement mort de rire.

« Harry. Si tu réussis à faire porter cette boule de poil par Lucius, c'est la fortune pour nous. Cet homme fait la mode sorcière ! » dit Fred.

« Harry si tu réussis à faire porter une boule de poil à Lucius, je porterai une robe de cérémonie aux couleurs de Serpentard au bal de fin d'année et Fred aussi ! » ajouta George ironiquement.

« Je la prend » dit Harry en se penchant pour récupérer la petite bête qui se mit à ronronner de bonheur. « Je vous conseille de vous faire faire vos robes très vite » dit-il en faisant un sourire machiavélique que n'aurait pas renié Draco.

xxxXXXxxx

Le repas se déroulait très bien et l'ambiance était à la fête. Il faut dire que c'était le premier Noël sans que la menace d'un fou meurtrier ne pèse sur leurs épaules. Et chacun se laissait aller à boire un peu trop. Les Gryffondors chantaient des chansons paillardes, les Serpentards prenaient des paris sur le premier Gryffondor qui s'écroulerait ivre mort, les serdaigles calculaient le degré d'alcool contenu dans le nombre de verres bus par les Gryffondors et les Poufsouffles s'amusaient à observer tout le monde. Lucius quant à lui observait Harry. Il se demandait ce qui tracassait le jeune homme. Il le connaissait désormais assez pour savoir qu'il faisait semblant de s'amuser. Au bout d'un moment, il en eut assez et se dirigea vers lui avec une coupe de champagne.

« Tiens Harry. Je pense qu'un peu de champagne te fera le plus grand bien »

« Merci » dit Harry en lui souriant.

« Peux-tu me dire ce qui te rend aussi anxieux »

« Rien du tout ! »

« Harry ? »

« J'ai peur que ton cadeau de Noël ne te plaise pas… »

« Tu m'as fait un cadeau de Noël ? »

« Evidemment » répondit Harry indigné que Lucius ait pu penser qu'il ne lui avait rien offert.

« Tout ce que tu auras choisi pour moi, ne peut que me plaire »

« Si on s'éclipsaient pour que je te le donne maintenant. Je ne peux plus attendre… »

« Mais il n'est même pas dix heures »

« On s'en fiche. Viens » dit Harry en tendant la main vers Lucius.

« D'accord » dit l'homme en saisissant sa main.

Une fois arrivé dans sa chambre, Harry se mit à rougir en lui disant, « en fait j'ai deux cadeaux, voici le premier » dit-il en lui tendant une boite emballée dans un beau papier rouge avec un nœud doré.

Lucius sortit à son tour un écrin qu'il tendit à Harry. « Toi le premier »

Harry avec un grand sourire déchira rapidement le papier et resta bouche bée devant la splendeur de la bague qui s'offrait à ses yeux. Elle était manifestement très ancienne et était ornée d'une pierre d'une pureté incroyable.*

« C'est un diamant bleu. La pierre la plus pure qui puisse exister. Cette bague est dans la famille depuis la nuit des temps » expliqua Lucius en prenant la bague pour la passer au doigt d'Harry. « Personne ne mérite cette pureté plus que toi ».

« Merci » dit Harry très ému. « Mon cadeau va te paraitre ridicule à coté ».

Lucius ouvrit le paquet avec beaucoup plus de précaution et haussa un sourire interrogateur en sortant la boule de poil qui le regardait avec adoration et grimpa le long de sa manche pour se lover dans son cou où elle prit la même teinte verte que la robe de Lucius.

« C'est la nouvelle invention des jumeaux et si tu la portes il devront porter une robe de cérémonie aux couleurs de Serpentard au bal de fin d'année »

« Je sens que je vais prendre beaucoup de plaisir à cette vision » dit-il en souriant largement. « Merci. Je l'aime beaucoup ».

Lucius commença alors à se tortiller comme Charlize Theron défilant pour le parfum Dior, ce qui fit éclater de rire Harry. Déjà qu'il la trouvait parfaitement ridicule mais alors Lucius s'était encore bien pire. Toutefois, cette distraction eut pour effet de le détendre suffisamment pour qu'il n'ait plus aucune angoisse concernant son second cadeau.

« Es-tu prêt pour ton deuxième cadeau ? » demanda-t-il à Lucius qui s'était écroulé dans un fauteuil.

« Oui » répondit Lucius qui se demandait vraiment ce que ça pouvait être.

« Ton cadeau est dans la chambre. Je vais aller le préparer et tu viens quand je t'appelle. D'accord ? »

« D'accord » répondit Lucius qui trouvait le comportement d'Harry vraiment très bizarre.

Au bout d'environ dix minutes, Lucius entendit l'appel d'Harry et se dirigea vers sa chambre.

Il s'arrêta sur le seuil, les yeux exorbités en se demandant si ce qu'il voyait voulait bien dire ce qu'il croyait que ça voulait dire.

« Lucius, j'ai froid. Tu ne voudrais pas te rapprocher ? » demanda Harry d'une voix qui descendit immédiatement faire de l'effet dans l'entrejambe de Lucius.

« J'arrive » répondit-il d'une voix rauque.

Harry était étendu sur le lit qui était couvert de draps de satin vert émeraude qui faisaient ressortir ses yeux qui brillaient de mille feux. Il était totalement nu, à l'exception du nœud argenté qui ressortait sur sa peau doré et qui entourait sa taille fine.

« Tu veux déballer ton cadeau, Lucius ? » ronronna-t-il.

« Ho oui » répondit l'homme d'une voix cassée par le désir.

Il posa la boule de poil sur le fauteuil le plus proche et commença à se déshabiller lentement. Harry ne le quittait pas du regard, ce qui l'excitait encore plus.

Une fois totalement nu, il s'avança vers le lit, sa peau pâle luisait à la lueur du feu de cheminée qui éclairait la pièce et le souffle d'Harry se coupa lorsque l'homme se positionna au dessus de lui.

Lucius se pencha pour l'embrasser passionnément, avant de se reculer pour contempler le jeune homme avec adoration.

« Merci. C'est le plus beau des cadeaux »

« Tu ne devrais pas dire merci avant de l'avoir testé. Il ne te plaira peut-être pas »

« Je crois qu'au contraire je vais l'adorer » dit Lucius en défaisant le nœud d'argent.

Puis il commença à embrasser la mâchoire d'Harry, il continua son chemin, en s'attardant sur les têtons qu'il tortura pendant un long moment. Il prit son temps pour découvrir tous les points sensibles d'Harry qui commençait à avoir très chaud et gémissait.

Mais le jeune homme ne voulait pas rester passif. Il se releva un peu et posa ses mains dans le dos de Lucius qu'il commença à caresser. Il écoutait attentivement tous les bruits que faisaient Lucius et prenait note de tous les frissons qui le traversaient. Il prenait le temps d'apprécier la peau douce, de retracer de ses doigts les muscles durs et les cicatrices qui couvraient le torse de l'homme qu'il avait commencé à découvrir.

Les deux hommes avaient engagés une lutte qui avait pour enjeu de tirer le plus de gémissements de l'autre. Harry se lassa le premier de ce jeu et posa une main sur le sexe de Lucius qu'il commença à caresser. « J'en veux plus Lucius »

Lucius attrapa la main d'Harry qu'il embrassa avant de caresser à son tour le sexe du jeune homme qui tressautait sous ses soins.

« Tes désirs sont des ordres » dit-il d'une voix qui provoqua une série de frissons à Harry.

Lucius tendit la main vers le flacon de lubrifiant qui attendait sur la table de nuit.

« Tu as vraiment pensé à tous les détails » dit-il en souriant au jeune homme qui le regardait les yeux mi-clos, il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres sèches et Lucius le regardait fasciné par cette langue indécente. Il se pencha pour l'attraper entre ses lèvres et entraina Harry dans un baiser époustouflant. Il commença à faire de petit tour avec son doigt lubrifié autour de l'entrée d'Harry, puis il la pénétra d'un coup.

La sensation n'était pas désagréable mais pas plaisante non plus, jusqu'à ce que Lucius recourbe son index et frappe un point qui fit voir des étoiles à Harry. Le jeune homme ouvrit la bouche dans un cri muet, ce qui fit sourire Lucius.

Harry avait beaucoup de mal à rester cohérent, il prenait de plus en plus de plaisir et ne se rendit même pas compte que Lucius avait ajouté deux autres doigts. C'est dans un brouillard qu'il entendit l'homme lui demandait s'il était prêt et il se contenta d'hocher la tête, il était bien incapable de parler.

La sensation fut douloureuse au début et Lucius fit une pause pour permettre à Harry se s'ajuster, il savait que son membre était imposant et que le début était douloureux. Lorsqu'il sentit le petit mouvement de hanches que fit Harry, il commença à bouger d'abord lentement puis de plus en plus vite, encouragé par les cris d'Harry.

Lucius n'avait jamais ressenti une telle plénitude, un tel sentiment d'être enfin complet et lorsqu'il sentit Harry se contracter autour de lui, il crut perdre la tête. Les deux hommes jouirent pratiquement simultanément dans un cri.

Lucius, sans force, se laissa retomber sur Harry en faisant attention de ne pas lui faire mal. Ils restèrent un moment immobiles pour reprendre leurs souffles et se remettre de l'orgasme foudroyant qu'ils venaient de vivre. Puis Lucius se retira du corps d'Harry et roula sur le coté en attirant le jeune homme toujours parcouru de frissons dans une étreinte apaisante.

« Je peux le dire maintenant. C'est le plus beau cadeau de Noël que je n'ai jamais eu » dit Lucius en caressant avec amour les cheveux du jeune homme.

« C'était… waouw » dit Harry avec des étoiles plein les yeux. « J'ai tellement peur de te perdre Lucius… Je ne le supporterai pas… ce serait entièrement de ma faute… Je t'aime… » dit Harry en se mordant les lèvres lorsqu'il réalisa l'aveu qu'il venait de faire.

« Je t'aime aussi » dit simplement Lucius en se penchant déposer un léger baiser sur les lèvres d'Harry, « et je te promets que ce n'est pas une Prewett qui pourra gagner contre moi. Tu es mon avenir, Harry, et je compte bien abuser de toi pour le restant de mes jours »

Lucius attrapa les draps en satin pour les recouvrir et Harry passa une jambe sur les siennes et l'attrapa comme un nounours. Ils étaient bien et s'endormirent pour une nuit paisible, sans se rendre compte qu'une boule de poil s'était hissée sur le lit et s'était installée confortablement, bien au chaud, entre son maitre et son compagnon.

A suivre

xxxXXXxxx

**Le bonus de Tania**

Severus était assis dans ses appartements, confortablement installé face au feu de cheminée, alors que Neville s'activait à servir deux verres de Brandy. (Une petite vie douillette qui se met en place quoi) Le jeune homme souriait en voyant l'homme, qui, mine de rien, observait son bras vierge de toute trace, avec incrédulité et admiration. (Mais il est trop mimi mon Severus ! *.* bon faut pas lui dire mais… =3 )

« Je suis désolé, Neville. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que Merlin soit si… » A court de mot, il fit un geste vague de la main. (huhu, si immature ?)

Neville releva la tête et plongea dans les yeux de son fiancé où il lut un réel regret. (Han ! un vrai mamour !)

« Je ne vois vraiment pas ce que tu regrettes, c'était des fiançailles dont je me rappellerais toute ma vie…C'était parfait » (j'avoue que pour oublier ca faut s'y mettre a plusieurs^^ c'était risqué, solennel, incroyable, magique, drôle et adorable ! parfait ! en un mot, Severus ^^)

Neville sourit et posa ses lèvres sur celle de Severus, « et bien, beau brun ténébreux, si tu me montrais de quoi va être fait mon avenir avec toi… » (Mais de suite grand fou ! ^^)

« Tu veux faire une potion, maintenant ? » demanda Severus avec un air tellement convaincu que Neville eut un moment de doute, il n'était pas réellement sérieux, n'est-ce pas ? (…Mouahaha ! obligé il se moque gentiment de toi)

Severus ne put se retenir d'éclater de rire en voyant la mine interloquée de Neville et le jeune homme se dit, en éclatant de rire à son tour, que c'était un son qu'il ne se lasserait jamais d'entendre. (ouaip ! et j'ai enregistré pour me le mettre en réveil le matin ! « Rêvasse en soupirant d'amour »)

« Et qu'aurais-tu à dire qui puisse justifier une telle stupidité ? Molly va être encore plus enragée, maintenant qu'Arthur a dissous les liens du mariage » (pas, faux mais laisse le s'expliquer non d'un scrout a pétard !)

Lucius, en voyant toute la détresse d'Harry, se leva et vint s'asseoir à coté de lui. « Je préfère ça. Je suis tout à fait capable de répondre aux attaques de cette caricature de sorcière » dit-il avec un sourire en prenant Harry dans ses bras. (Bien ! « Mode intimidation : désactivé », «mode admiration de sexy beaux gosse en plein câlin : activé ») « Que veux-tu, il n'est pas donné à tout le monde de savoir faire des plans sans défauts » ajouta-t-il avec un sourire en coin. (Héhé)

« Alors, j'ai un plan » dit Lucius avec un sourire machiavélique. (Ha ! j'adore le voir comme ca ! la situation redevient bonne ! avec lulu en mode démoniaque ca va faire pas bon pour les méchants ! voici venir le tour du grand lulu ! « Gloire ! Gloire ! Gloire ! ») « Et crois-moi, il est parfait. Nous allons nous débarrasser une fois pour toute de Molly et de Fudge en bonus ! » (Chouette ! yata ! et Ginny ? c'est en extra !)

« Je ne me faisais aucun souci, mais tu te rends compte que tu as failli provoquer un infarctus à Severus lorsque Charlie t'a dit qu'il te verrait plus tard pour ce que tu lui avais demandé ? » demanda Draco en levant un sourcil ironique devant Neville qui ne comprenait rien. (Lol ! c'est que c'est possessif et jaloux un Severus !...han ! mon Severus chéri !)

« Et pas qu'un peu ! Tu peux me faire confiance, j'ai bien cru qu'il allait lui arracher les yeux. Ce qui aurait été dommage car ils sont très beaux » dit Draco avec un sourire rêveur. (choupinoux ! « chuchotte car veux pas mourir oxi si jamais Drago l'entend !) ») « Je dois d'ailleurs vous laisser pour aller faire quelques achats au sex shop magique pour Noël ». (Mouahaha ! petit pervers ! j'adore ! et Charlie aussi a mon avis ^^)

Harry avec un grand sourire déchira rapidement le papier et resta bouche bée devant la splendeur de la bague qui s'offrait à ses yeux. Elle était manifestement très ancienne et était ornée d'une pierre d'une pureté incroyable.* (ha la vache ! classe quoi ! ce n'est pas de la camelote ! et toi tu lui offre…une bestiole ridicule…ha bah bravo ! honte a toi !)

Il s'arrêta sur le seuil, les yeux exorbités en se demandant si ce qu'il voyait voulait bien dire ce qu'il croyait que ça voulait dire. (Bien sur !*.* « sort la camera et vérifie les micros »)

Une fois totalement nu, il s'avança vers le lit, sa peau pâle luisait à la lueur du feu de cheminée qui éclairait la pièce et le souffle d'Harry se coupa lorsque l'homme se positionna au dessus de lui. (Miaou ! vite camera… ok, ca tourne !)

Les deux hommes avaient engagés une lutte qui avait pour enjeu de tirer le plus de gémissements de l'autre. Harry se lassa le premier de ce jeu et posa une main sur le sexe de Lucius qu'il commença à caresser. « J'en veux plus Lucius » (oh ! le gourmand ! remarque c'est un Gryffondor ! « Essuie discrètement la bave qui coule avec une serviette éponge depuis longtemps humide »)

« Tes désirs sont des ordres » dit-il d'une voix qui provoqua une série de frissons à Harry. (J'adore cette phrase ! elle est trop érotique !)

!) Ils étaient bien et s'endormirent pour une nuit paisible, sans se rendre compte qu'une boule de poil s'était hissée sur le lit et s'était installée confortablement, bien au chaud, entre son maitre et son compagnon. (En faite la boule de poile est un mini robot qui permet a la beta d'espionner les sexy beau sorcier ! et elle a tout enregistré en tentant par la même occasion de pas mourir par hémorragie ! c'est trés dur le métier de beta !)

xxxXXXxxx

Bon, je crois que cette fois on a perdu Tania !

Je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite…


	11. La première offensive

Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à JKR.

Beta : Tania-sama

Titre : Queer tango

Résumé : La réhabilitation des anciens espions passent parfois par des voies inhabituelles et Harry va l'apprendre à ses dépens.

Rating : M

Merci beaucoup à **OKAWA, CHACHOU,** **KISIS et NOUNOU** pour vos reviews !

**xxxXXXxxx**

**Chapitre 11 – La première offensive**

Lucius se réveilla ce matin là dans un état très bizarre. Il flottait entre conscience et inconscience et ressentait… du bonheur. Oui, c'était ça cette sensation inhabituelle qui rendait son esprit et son corps tout léger. Il ne se rappelait pas de matin comme celui là, où il avait connu un repos complet, sans rêves, où il ne s'était pas réveillé en pleine nuit, la baguette à la main et le cœur battant à tout rompre. Il se laissa aller quelques instants à cette béatitude avant de sourire en se rappelant le cadeau d'Harry.

Quelle merveilleuse soirée, le brun était un amant merveilleux et il avait fait ressentir à Lucius des sentiments qui lui étaient totalement inconnu. Il avait fait l'amour à Harry, et cet acte était parfait lorsqu'il était fait à quelqu'un qu'on aimait. Alors qu'il reprenait lentement conscience du monde qui l'entourait, il sentit la tête d'Harry contre son épaule et toujours en souriant, se mit machinalement à caresser ses cheveux, ils étaient encore plus ébouriffés qu'à l'ordinaire.

Ce fut un gloussement sur sa droite qui lui fit reprendre totalement conscience et il ouvrit brusquement les yeux pour découvrir Harry qui le contemplait en riant. Il fallut quelques secondes à son cerveau pour réaliser que si Harry était assis sur le lit, sa tête ne pouvait pas être sur son épaule. Il baissa donc les yeux pour découvrir la boule de poil qui le regardait avec adoration en ronronnant, sa fourrure était d'un blanc immaculé. Il rigola face à la petite bête qui avait tout du hérisson, les épines en moins. Il tendit son autre bras pour attraper la tête d'Harry et l'embrasser passionnément.

« Serais-tu en train de te moquer de moi ? » demanda-t-il en mordillant les lèvres du garçon.

« Un peu » admit Harry en souriant. « Tu es très mignon au réveil et tu avais l'air tellement content de faire des câlins à ta boule de poil… Il faudrait peut-être lui donner un nom, d'ailleurs… »

« Un Malfoy n'est jamais mignon » répondit Lucius en levant un sourcil indigné, puis il se mit à réfléchir. « Rondouillard, facétieux et… morphale » réfléchit l'homme en regardant l'animal qui furetait partout à la recherche d'insectes à se mettre sous la dent. « Pugsley ! » s'écria-t-il triomphant. Et il fut conforté dans sa décision par la boule de poil qui leva les yeux un instant de sa quête pour pousser un couinement approbateur.

« Tu connais la famille Adams ? » demanda Harry abasourdi.

Lucius leva les yeux au ciel. « Evidemment, encore une histoire pour les enfants sorciers qui a été reprise chez les moldus. Je ne serais pas étonné qu'un jour sortent les aventures d'Harry Potter ! Il faut s'attendre à tout avec les moldus ! »

« Va pour Pugsley, alors ! Mais je ne crois pas du tout que mes aventures puissent intéresser les moldus ! Par contre, je crois vraiment que nous devrions prendre une douche ensemble avant d'aller déjeuner » dit Harry avec un air innocent qui ne trompa personne.

Lucius l'attira dans un baiser époustouflant et sentit son désir pour Harry s'exprimer clairement.

« Tu n'en as pas eu assez hier soir ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton taquin.

« Il semblerait que toi non plus… » répondit Harry en jetant un coup d'œil appréciateur à l'entrejambe de l'homme.

xxxXXXxxx

Draco était épuisé, ils avaient passé toute la nuit à essayer les gadgets qu'il avait offerts à Charlie et il devait bien avouer que les sorciers qui les imaginaient étaient de grands pervers. Tout son corps était courbaturé et sa voix enrouée d'avoir tant hurlé. Ces menottes qui l'empêchaient de se soulager étaient une invention diabolique, il avait bien cru mourir jusqu'à ce que Charlie prenne pitié de lui et lui face une fellation qui l'avait presque fait s'évanouir.

C'est donc la tête dans les nuages qu'il se leva en déposant un baiser sur l'épaule de son amant, toujours endormi, pour aller prendre une douche et accessoirement une potion pour faire passer la douleur. Il n'avait pas pour habitude d'être endolori à cet endroit mais Charlie s'était vraiment surpassé la nuit précédente et l'avait pilonné sans relâche.

En ressortant de la salle de bain frais et dispos, une heure plus tard, il se dirigea vers le lit où la vision d'un Charlie ronflant légèrement, la bouche ouverte avec un filet de bave qui lui coulait le long du menton lui fit gonfler le cœur d'amour. Le pauvre chéri avait vraiment été génial et ce n'était pas peu dire car Charlie était toujours exceptionnel. Il tendit la main pour caresser amoureusement l'épaule dénudée et le réveiller en douceur, lorsqu'il fut dérangé par son hibou qui frappait à la fenêtre. Il se leva pour faire entrer l'animal et prit la gazette du sorcier que lui tendait impatiemment l'animal.

Il haussa un sourcil surpris en voyant le journal qui normalement ne paraissait pas le jour de Noël. Il alla s'asseoir sur le lit et poussa un cri de rage en lisant la Une.

_Edition Spéciale_

_Par Rita Skeeter_

_Des sources bien informées au Ministère nous ont appris l'ouverture imminente d'un procès contre Lucius Malfoy. Le Ministre Fudge aurait de nouvelles preuves indiscutables contre lui. L'homme serait bien un Mangemort. _

_Le Ministre ne croit pas à la version d'Albus Dumbledore qui avait déclaré que c'était un espion. Il estime qu'il est inadmissible que Monsieur Malfoy soit libre et dispose toujours de sa fortune et de tous les avantages dont il jouit dans le monde sorcier, alors qu'il devrait être enfermé à Azkaban comme tous les autres Mangemorts capturés jusqu'ici._

Suivaient des articles reprenant l'enfance de Lucius, ses possessions et toute son histoire.

« Kestcekispasse ? » demanda Charlie, la bouche pâteuse, réveillé en sursaut par le cri de rage de Draco.

« Va prendre une douche et habille-toi ! Vite ! Nous devons aller voir mon père… Toute l'histoire est dans la gazette du sorcier ! Il y a eu des fuites au Ministère… »

« Même pas le droit à un bisou de bonjour ? » demanda Charlie qui ne reçut qu'un regard noir en réponse. « Bon. Je suppose que ça veut dire non… » dit-il en se levant pour se diriger vers la salle de bain sous le regard gourmand de Draco qui regrettait vraiment de ne pas avoir le temps et maudit encore plus Fudge.

En dix minutes chrono, Charlie était douché, rasé et habillé et il suivait Draco qui marchait à toute allure dans les couloirs de Poudlard, en lui reprochant d'avoir passé beaucoup trop de temps dans la salle de bain. Ils se dirigeaient vers les appartements d'Harry où devait se trouver son père. Charlie se retenait d'éclater de rire aux reproches du jeune homme qui était incapable de passer moins d'une heure à se préparer.

« Tu te rends compte que ta mère est une folle dangereuse ! » dit Draco indigné par l'article derrière lequel il savait que se trouvaient les accusations de Molly.

« Peut-être qu'elle est folle, mais la tienne n'est pas mieux ! » répondit Charlie indigné.

« Ma mère n'a jamais mis de potion dans la nourriture de quelqu'un pour le forcer à devenir l'esclave d'une autre personne ! »

« Non, c'est sur. C'est tellement plus mignon d'essayer de lancer un avada Kedavra à son propre fils ! »

« N'importe quoi ! C'est ta mère la plus folle ! »

« Non, c'est la tienne ! »

Harry qui avait entendu les jeunes hommes qui arrivaient en se hurlant l'un sur l'autre, se retourna avec perplexité vers Lucius.

« Ils ne sont quand même pas en train de se disputer pour savoir qui a gagné le concours de la mère la plus folle ? »

« J'ai bien peur que si » répondit Lucius en levant les yeux au ciel avec exaspération, puis il ouvrit la porte en grand pour tomber sur son fils qui tirait la langue de façon très mature à son compagnon qui fit un grand sourire en voyant Lucius apparaitre. Draco eut la décence de paraitre gêné sous le regard sévère de son géniteur et entra en se rappelant soudain pourquoi il était là.

« Père, il y a un article dans la gazette du sorcier, il y a eu des fuites au Ministère ! » s'exclama-t-il sans reprendre son souffle.

« Bonjour à toi aussi, Draco » dit calmement Lucius.

« Quoi ? » s'exclama Harry en se jetant sur le journal pour l'arracher des mains de Draco.

Lucius leva les yeux au ciel et reprit calmement. « Pas de panique, ça fait partie du plan, les fuites ne viennent pas du Ministère mais de moi »

« Quoi ? » s'exclamèrent les trois plus jeunes d'une seule voix.

« Je vais tout vous expliquer pendant le petit déjeuner, ce qui m'évitera de me répéter devant Severus et Neville »

« Tu aurais pu me prévenir » souffla Harry en colère. « Je déteste Rita Skeeter »

« Désolé mon amour, mais j'ai du agir vite. Rassures-toi, je ne l'aime pas non plus et elle me le rend bien. J'ai du user d'arguments pas très convenables pour qu'elle publie cet article… Mais ne t'inquiète pas tout est sous contrôle »

Harry regarda pensivement Lucius et découvrit qu'il prenait vraiment du plaisir à contrecarrer Fudge et Molly, bien, si ça l'amusait…

« D'accord » répondit finalement Harry en se disant que c'était bien agréable, pour une fois, de laisser les commandes à quelqu'un d'autre et à se reposer sur lui.

Il fut récompensé par un baiser, interrompu beaucoup trop vite par une exclamation étonnée de Draco.

« C'est quoi cette chose ? » demanda-t-il en pointant du doigt la boule qui ébouriffait son poil, devenu bleu outremer et argent, et toisait le jeune homme du haut de l'épaule de Lucius.

« Bravo Draco. Tu viens de vexer Pugsley, le cadeau d'Harry, en le traitant de 'chose' » dit Lucius en cajolant le petit animal pour le calmer. Harry qui connaissait bien l'homme pouvait voir à quel point il s'amusait avec son fils.

« P… Pugsley ? Mais… » bafouilla Draco en tendant la main vers la boule de poil comme s'il voulait vérifier qu'il ne rêvait pas.

Pugsley n'apprécia pas du tout et mordit le jeune homme de ses petites dents bien pointues. Draco poussa un cri de douleur et se réfugia derrière Charlie qui s'amusait comme un fou lui aussi.

« Allons Draco, tu as offensé gravement Pugsley, tu devrais lui présenter des excuses » dit-il en avançant la main pour caresser l'animal qui se laissa faire avec plaisir.

Draco regardait successivement son père et Charlie, il semblait se demander quel virus courrait dans l'air pour qu'ils deviennent subitement tous fous.

« Potter ! » s'exclama-t-il d'un ton menaçant. Mais il dut faire marche arrière devant les grognements menaçants de Pugsley.

« Je ne comprends pas, Draco, les jumeaux m'ont assuré qu'il ne mordait que les enfants » dit Harry de son ton le plus innocent. Ce qui fit immanquablement éclater de rire Lucius et Charlie.

« Bien. Puisque tout le monde est contre moi, même Pugsley… » cracha-t-il en foudroyant du regard la petite bête qui le fixait de ses billes noires, pas du tout impressionnée, Draco aurait même parié l'avoir vu sourire ironiquement. « Je vous rappelle tout de même que nous avons une affaire urgente à régler et que nous ferions bien d'aller déjeuner ».

Sur ces mots, il leva le nez en l'air et partit en direction de la grande salle avec toute la dignité dont il était capable. Ce qui fit encore plus rire les trois hommes qui lui emboitèrent le pas.

xxxXXXxxx

Leur arrivée dans la grande salle ne passa pas inaperçue. Exceptionnellement tous les élèves étaient là en prévision des répétitions pour le bal du Ministère. Tout le monde se demandait ce qu'avait Draco Malfoy qui boudait ostensiblement et ce qu'était l'adorable petite chose qui levait son nez en l'air en arborant fièrement les mêmes couleurs que Lucius.

Harry riait encore en s'asseyant à sa place à la table des Gryffondors où Hermione lui sauta dessus.

« N'est-ce pas la dernière trouvaille des jumeaux qu'arbore Lucius sur son épaule ? » demanda-t-elle avec curiosité.

Harry entreprit donc de lui raconter son cadeau et ce qu'avaient dit les jumeaux.

« C'est pas vrai ! » s'exclama Ron aux anges. « A partir d'aujourd'hui, toi et Lucius êtes élevé au rang de dieux ! Les hommes capables de me venger de toutes ces années de farces des jumeaux ! Je ne pourrais jamais vous dire assez merci ! Je cours à la volière pour dire aux jumeaux de préparer leurs belles robes de Serpentard… Ho que j'ai hâte de voir ça » dit Ron tout excité avant de partir en courant vers la volière.

« Ils sont irrécupérables » dit Hermione en secouant la tête.

« Oui. Mais tu aimes ça » répondit Harry avec un petit sourire.

Hermione lui donna une tape sur le bras avant d'acquiescer le rouge aux joues.

Le repas se passa dans une ambiance bonne enfant, jusqu'à ce que Lucius fasse passer un message demandant à toutes les personnes concernées de le retrouver dans la salle sur demande.

Lorsque tout le monde arriva, ils pénétrèrent dans une salle de réunion avec une grande table ovale ou chacun trouva sa place. Harry ne fut pas surpris de voir Neville, Severus, Hermione, Charlie et Draco, par contre il fut déconcerté lorsque Ron et Arthur firent leur entrée. Puis, Lucius prit la parole et plus rien ne compta que l'éloquence de cet homme magnifique.

« Mes chers amis, je viens d'avancer le premier pion qui nous permettra une fois pour toute de nous débarrasser de cet incompétent de Fudge. Je vais maintenant tout vous expliquer et vous demander de jouer votre rôle, si vous êtes d'accord, bien sur ».

Harry regarda la détermination qui apparaissait sur chacun des visages de ses amis et il n'eut plus aucun doute, Fudge allait en baver.

xxxXXXxxx

Harry observait les membres du Magenmagot qui, tirés de leurs agapes familiales, avaient l'air plutôt de mauvaise humeur. Ils regardaient tous Lucius avec l'air de vouloir l'envoyer à Azkaban sans procès. Sauf Amélia Bones, qui fidèle à sa réputation annonçait avec calme qu'elle allait présider la séance, demandée à l'initiative de Lord Malfoy, car Albus Dumbledore avait prévenu qu'il ne pourrait être là en raison de son grand âge. Elle donna ensuite la parole à Lucius.

« Moi, Lucius Malfoy, chef de la famille Malfoy, demande une réunion extraordinaire du Magenmagot, afin que soit puni l'affront qui m'a été fait, et qui a été révélé par le presse suite à des fuites du Ministère »

« C'est ridicule » dit aussitôt Fudge en se redressant de toute sa taille, qui était insuffisante pour ne pas se faire écraser par la stature de Lucius.

« Monsieur Fudge, vous admettez donc que l'article de Madame Skeeter n'a aucun fondement et que vous n'avez aucune intention de m'intenter un procès ? »

Fudge ouvrit et ferma plusieurs fois la bouche, mais il était coincé, s'il admettait maintenant n'avoir aucune intention de faire un procès, il ne pourrait pas revenir sur sa parole.

« Bien. Je déduis de votre silence que c'était bien votre intention et que les fuites dont fait état Mme Skeeter se sont bien produites ? »

« J'ai des raisons très sérieuses de vous accuser, Lord Malfoy ». Fudge cracha presque le 'Lord', comme si donner son titre à Malfoy était insupportable.

« Je n'en doute pas, mon cher ami. Mais là n'est pas le propos aujourd'hui. Nous ne voudrions pas que nos chers collègues du Magenmagot soient retenus plus longtemps que nécessaire en ce jour de Noël, qui a déjà été gâché par la parution de cet article »

Immédiatement, tous les regards se portèrent sur Fudge avec hostilité, c'était lui le vrai responsable de cette convocation. Harry vit Amélia Bones réprimer très vite un petit sourire en observant le jeu de Lucius, à qui elle fit un geste de la main pour l'inciter à continuer.

« J'invoque l'ancienne loi de Merlin afin que justice me soit rendue et que toutes les suspicions qui pèsent injustement sur moi soient levées une fois pour toute. Je demande que cette affaire soit jugée par une réunion extraordinaire de cette assemblée »

Fudge ricana. « Vous vous rendez compte qu'il faut que cinq chefs de grandes familles sorcières appuient cette demande, même si vous comptez pour un, il en faut encore quatre… Ce n'est pas pour rien que cette loi n'a pas été appliquée depuis plus de trente ans » dit-il d'un ton nettement moqueur.

Bien. C'était au tour d'Harry d'entrer en jeu. Il se leva avec lenteur, laissant bien à chacun le temps d'admirer sa tenue, ainsi que la puissance qui émanait de lui et il fixa chacun d'entre eux de ses yeux émeraude étincelants, avant de dire d'une voix forte. « Moi, Harry Potter, chef de la vénérable maison des Potters, appuie la demande de Lucius Malfoy d'obtenir réparation du préjudice subi ».

Harry Potter soutenait Lucius Malfoy ? Des murmures incrédules parcouraient l'assemblée.

Neville Londubat se leva à son tour et répéta la même formule.

« Je réfute cette voix ! » hurla Fudge, « Monsieur Londubat n'est pas le chef de cette famille… »

« Monsieur Fudge, un peu de décence » le coupa Amélia Bones d'une voix tranchante, « les parents de ce jeune homme sont morts hier après des années passés dans le coma »

« Ce qui n'empêche que c'est sa grand-mère qui a toute autorité sur lui… »

« Ça suffit ! » s'énerva Amélia, « sa grand-mère avait l'autorité jusqu'à sa majorité, ce qui n'est plus le cas aujourd'hui. Monsieur Londubat, je vous présente toutes mes condoléances et j'enregistre votre soutien »

Neville lui fit un petit signe de tête et fusilla du regard un Fudge qui menaçait d'exploser d'un moment à l'autre. A ce moment la moitié de l'Assemblée le regardait avec dégoût.

Celui qui se leva après, faillit provoquer une crise cardiaque à Fudge, qui ne s'y attendait pas du tout.

« Moi, Arthur Weasley, Chef de la maison des Weasley, apporte mon soutien à Lucius Malfoy dans sa quête de justice. Et avant que Monsieur Fudge n'intervienne, je précise que je suis majeur et que j'ai bien le titre de chef de famille » dit Arthur avec une ironie qui provoqua quelques rires dans l'assemblée.

Cornelius Fudge, n'en revenait pas, un Weasley qui prenait le parti d'un Malfoy, il aurait tout vu ! Puis tout à coup, quelque chose lui sauta aux yeux. « ça ne fait que trois ! Il manque un soutien pour que la requête de Monsieur Malfoy soit acceptée ! » dit-il d'un ton triomphant à une Assemblée qui était passée majoritairement du coté de Lucius.

Un toussotement d'Harry reporta l'attention de tout le monde sur lui. Il se leva à nouveau.

« Il ne peut pas donner deux soutiens ! » s'exclama Fudge avant qu'Harry n'ait le temps d'ouvrir la bouche.

« Laissez le parler avant d'apporter une objection » trancha Amélia avec exaspération.

« Moi, Harry Potter, chef de la maison des Black, donne mon soutien à Lucius Malfoy et réclame une réunion extraordinaire du Magenmagot pour que justice lui soit rendue »

« Très bien Monsieur Potter, nous enregistrons votre soutien et avant que Monsieur Fudge n'intervienne pour dire que vous ne pouvez pas, je tiens à lui faire savoir que vous avez hérité du titre par la volonté de votre parrain, Sirius Black, et que votre voix est parfaitement valable. La requête de Lord Malfoy de se défendre devant une assemblée extraordinaire est acceptée et la séance aura lieu dans deux jours, soit le 27 décembre ».

Lucius lui sourit pour la remercier puis fit un signe de tête narquois en direction de Fudge qui ne comprenait pas ce qui s'était passé pour qu'une Assemblée qui lui était entièrement favorable se retourne contre lui en deux temps, trois mouvements. Il se rassura en se disant qu'il avait un dossier en béton avec le témoignage de la petite Weasley et qu'il se vengerait le jour de l'audience.

xxxXXXxxx

Harry regardait en souriant un Lucius en pleine forme qui servait deux coupes de champagne pour fêter leur première victoire.

« Tu aimes ça, gagner… n'est-ce pas ? »

« Ce n'est pas tellement la victoire qui est jouissive… Mais plutôt le fait de voir ton plan se réaliser. N'oublie pas que je suis un Serpentard ! » répondit Lucius après avoir réfléchi.

« Je crois que je comprends. Voir Fudge perdre pied et ne pas comprendre ce qui lui arrivait était vraiment génial et j'imagine que savoir que tu as été le cerveau qui a provoqué ce résultat est effectivement… jouissif » dit Harry en souriant largement.

« Nous avons gagné une bataille mais il va falloir maintenant gagner la guerre. Il était très important de ne pas laisser le temps à Fudge de se retourner et de trouver d'autres témoignages. La loi de Merlin est assez particulière. Cette assemblée doit juger le préjudice que j'ai subi et elle le fera en une fois, il n'y aura pas de report et aucun moyen de gagner du temps. Son jugement sera irrévocable et plus personne ne pourra jamais m'accuser de quoi que ce soit… Si je gagne… »

« Tu n'envisages pas qu'il y ait une possibilité que tu perdes et que Fudge s'en sorte ? » demanda Harry soudainement inquiet.

« Je ne peux pas te le jurer à cent pour cent. Mais comme je suis un Malfoy et que mes plans sont parfaits, je dirais à quatre vingt quinze pour cent » répondit Lucius en attirant le jeune homme dans ses bras pour le rassurer.

« Je ne supporterai pas de te perdre, Lucius, tu as intérêt à gagner ou je pourrais faire une grosse bêtise »

« Comme quoi ? Attaquer Azkaban ? Ou devenir le prochain mage noir pour me libérer ? » demanda Lucius sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Harry se recula pour le regarder droit dans les yeux. « J'en serais capable Lucius. Tu n'imagines même pas de quoi je suis capable pour protéger ceux que j'aime »

En entendant la sincérité des mots d'Harry, Lucius se sentit envahi par une merveilleuse chaleur. Il attira à nouveau dans ses bras surtout pour cacher ses yeux brillants à l'idée qu'enfin quelqu'un l'aimait inconditionnellement.

« Pour t'empêcher de faire des bêtises, je n'ai plus qu'à faire un plan parfait » murmura alors Lucius en enfouissant son visage dans les cheveux rebelles du jeune homme et en inspirant de grandes bouffées de cette odeur qui lui apportait la paix qu'il avait cherché toute sa vie.

A suivre

xxxXXXxxx

Le bonus de Tania que je remercie de ses précieux conseils

Ce fut un gloussement sur sa droite qui lui fit reprendre totalement conscience et il ouvrit brusquement les yeux pour découvrir Harry qui le contemplait en riant. (Ha ? bah pourquoi ?) Il fallut quelques secondes à son cerveau pour réaliser que si Harry était assis sur le lit, (… ca veux dire que ca peut pas être la tête d'Harry qu'il caresse ! mais alors qu'est ce ? ho ! la boule de poil ! \o/) sa tête ne pouvait pas être sur son épaule. Il baissa donc les yeux pour découvrir la boule de poil qui le regardait avec adoration en ronronnant, (gagné ! Mouahaha ! Trop mimi … le Lucius !^^) sa fourrure était d'un blanc immaculé. Il rigola face à la petite bête qui avait tout du hérisson, (en moins piquant quand même !) les épines en moins. Il tendit son autre bras pour attraper la tête d'Harry et l'embrasser passionnément. (Miaou !^^)

« Tu connais la famille Adams ? » demanda Harry abasourdi. (re hein ? il me manque des trucs pour comprendre pourtant je connais un peu mais là ?)

Lucius leva les yeux au ciel. « Evidemment, encore une histoire pour les enfants sorciers qui a été reprise chez les moldus. (Évidement là on ne doute même pas avec la famille Adams !) Je ne serais pas étonné qu'un jour sortent les aventures d'Harry Potter ! Il faut s'attendre à tout avec les moldus ! » (… Mouahaha ! Jolie ! C'est en effet déjà le cas mon Lulu ! Sept tomes et huit DVD ! ^^)

Draco était épuisé, ils avaient passé toute la nuit à essayer les gadgets qu'il avait offerts à Charlie (j'adore ! c'est lui qui fait des cadeaux mais c'est lui qui joue avec !^^ je plaisante ! mais quel pervers !) et il devait bien avouer que les sorciers qui les imaginaient étaient de grands pervers. (ca n'a rien d'étonnant Mouahaha ! mais ceux qui les achètent sont pas forcement mieux hein ?^^) Tout son corps était courbaturé et sa voix enrouée d'avoir tant hurlé. (Hé bah ! a ce point ! ca fait rêver ! *.*) Ces menottes qui l'empêchaient de se soulager étaient une invention diabolique, (scrogneugneu ! je n'ai pas eu le temps de mettre les camera dans leur chambre ! j'ai tout raté ! snif ! c'est atroce ! véritable catastrophe mondiale et cyclonique) il avait bien cru mourir jusqu'à ce que Charlie prenne pitié de lui et lui face une fellation qui l'avait presque fait s'évanouir. (Miam miam ! je sans que je chauffe rien qu'avec le résumé !^^ ca a du être mortelle !)

xxxXXXxxx

Pour ceux qui comme Tania ne le saurait pas, Pugsley est le frère de mercredi et donc le fils de Morticia.

Un grand merci à **Stormtrooper** qui m'a donné l'idée de faire mordre quelqu'un par Pugsley !

A bientôt pour la suite qui devrait arriver dans une quinzaine de jours…


	12. Qui sème le vent récolte la tempête

Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à JKR.

Beta : Tania-sama

Titre : Queer tango

Résumé : La réhabilitation des anciens espions passent parfois par des voies inhabituelles et Harry va l'apprendre à ses dépens.

Rating : M

Merci beaucoup à **CHACHOU (**tes rires sadiques sont très au point !**),** **KISIS et NOUNOU** pour vos reviews !

**xxxXXXxxx**

**Chapitre 12 – Qui sème le vent récolte la tempête**

Neville se détendait dans le salon pendant que Severus prenait une douche. Lucius leur avait expliqué en long et en large sa stratégie mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Si quelque chose tournait mal, Fudge n'aurait aucune pitié pour lui ou pour Severus qu'il détestait. Lors d'un de ses discours, le professeur de potions l'avait traité publiquement 'd'incompétent planqué' lorsque le Ministre avait critiqué Harry qui était dans le coma et dit que certaines victimes de la guerre auraient pu être évitées si le survivant avait affronté plus tôt celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Fudge, en voyant le tollé qu'avaient provoqué ses déclarations, avait fait marche arrière, déclarant s'être mal exprimé, et il avait fait des excuses publiques à Harry.

Profondément plongé dans ses pensées, Neville sursauta violemment lorsque la voix grinçante de sa grand-mère résonna dans la pièce.

« Neville Londubat ! Je veux te voir immédiatement ! »

Il se leva d'un bond et se dirigea vers la cheminée où apparaissait la tête courroucée d'Augusta.

« Grand-mère ? »

« Laisse moi entrer immédiatement, ce n'est plus de mon âge de rester agenouillée dans cette position inconfortable » dit-elle d'une voix impérieuse.

« Mais… Mais nous sommes chez le professeur Snape… » bredouilla lamentablement Neville.

« Je le sais très bien ! Ça fait d'ailleurs partie des choses qu'il va falloir que tu m'expliques »

L'esprit de Neville resta entièrement vide mais il était tellement conditionné à obéir à sa grand-mère qu'il leva les protections d'un geste de sa baguette et Augusta entra élégamment dans la pièce. Elle alla prendre place dans un fauteuil sans y être invité puis fit un geste impérieux de la main afin d'exiger que Neville vienne s'asseoir face à elle.

A peine fut-il installé qu'Augusta, raide comme la justice, lança les hostilités.

« Alors Neville, j'attends que tu m'explique pourquoi Fudge est venu me voir pour m'informer que tu fricotais avec des mangemorts en faisant honte à ton nom et surtout à la mémoire de tes parents »

En entendant ça, Neville se sentit envahi par une juste colère. Personne n'avait le droit de juger ses actes ou de dénigrer Lucius, et encore moins Severus, car ils ne savaient absolument pas tout ce que ces hommes avaient sacrifié et les souffrances qu'ils avaient du supporter pour que Voldemort ne soit plus un danger pour le monde sorcier. Inconsciemment Neville se redressa et sa magie commença à crépiter autour de lui. Il ne vit pas le regard approbateur de sa grand-mère, trop occupé à contenir la colère qui menaçait de le submerger.

« Sache, grand-mère, que malgré toute l'affection et la reconnaissance que j'ai pour toi, je ne te reconnais absolument pas le droit de juger de la dignité de mes actes. Je suis le chef de la maison Londubat et en tant que tel, je demande à être traité avec tout le respect qui m'est du » commença-t-il d'une voix mortellement froide qui dénotait totalement avec sa timidité habituelle. « Je dois t'informer que je suis engagé avec Severus Snape qui est un homme courageux qui n'a rien à prouver à Fudge ou à toi. Et, oui, j'ai pris le parti de Lucius Malfoy qui est accusé à tort par une femme qui a vu ses rêves de grandeur réduit à néant »

« Explique-moi » lui dit sa grand-mère considérablement radoucie.

Neville entreprit donc de lui faire un récit complet des derniers évènements sans rien omettre.

Severus qui revenait de la salle de bain s'arrêta net en entendant la conversation de Neville et d'Augusta. Une incroyable chaleur l'envahit lorsqu'il entendit Neville prendre sa défense avec autant de vigueur et il admira la puissance qui émanait du jeune homme. Il sentit sa gorge se serrer. Jamais personne n'avait pris sa défense auparavant et il sentit une vague d'amour pur le remplir. Il se jura à nouveau de toujours prendre soin de Neville et de ne jamais laisser personne lui faire du mal.

Il réalisa tout à coup que Neville avait fini son histoire et décida d'entrer.

A son arrivée, Neville se tourna vers lui et écarquilla les yeux. Severus avait été tellement troublé par les paroles du jeune homme qu'il n'avait pas réalisé qu'il ne portait en tout et pour tout qu'une minuscule serviette autour de la taille, il ouvrit la bouche puis la referma, avant de quitter rapidement le salon pour aller s'habiller.

Neville se retourna vers sa grand-mère qui lui dit avec beaucoup de sérieux.

« Je dois avouer que j'étais déjà convaincu par ton discours mais je dois dire que ce que je viens de voir suffit largement à m'enlever tous les doutes que j'aurais pu garder ! Il est absolument canon, ce petit cachotier, sous ses affreuses robes noires ! »

« Grand-Mère ! » s'exclama Neville partagé entre l'indignation et l'approbation des propos d'Augusta.

Severus ne mit que quelques minutes à se vêtir convenablement et à revenir dans le salon en ayant recomposé son habituelle attitude. Augusta s'adressa à lui dés qu'il mit un pied dans la pièce.

« Et bien jeune homme » commença-t-elle d'un ton sévère en faisant lever les yeux au ciel à Neville, qui, à part sa grand-mère, pourrait avoir l'idée de s'adresser à Severus Snape en l'appelant jeune homme ? « Je viens d'apprendre que vous étiez engagé avec mon petit fils. Il aurait été courtois de m'en informer vous-même, ne croyez-vous pas ? »

Severus leva un sourcil et Neville craignit le pire pendant un instant. Pourvu qu'il n'élève pas la voix sur sa grand-mère, elle n'était pas femme à tolérer ça deux fois dans la même journée.

« Madame, je vous présente mes plus sincères excuses pour cet oubli impardonnable. Nous n'avons pas réfléchi et je regrette que nos actions aient pu vous blesser. Je vous propose de rétablir cette erreur en organisant une réception, qui sera bien entendu entièrement à ma charge, pour annoncer cet engagement »

Neville en resta la bouche ouverte de stupéfaction. Augusta quant à elle paraissait absolument ravie.

« Je pense que cela pourrait effectivement effacer l'affront, si j'ai carte blanche pour les invités et l'organisation… »

« Cela va de soi. Tant que vous n'invitez pas Fudge et Molly Weasley »

« Je crois que de toute façon ces personnes ne seront absolument plus fréquentables à partir de ce soir. J'ai toute confiance en Monsieur Malfoy pour s'en assurer »

Les deux sorciers échangèrent un regard entendu sous l'œil ébahi de Neville qui ne comprenait absolument plus rien.

« Bien, si vous le permettez, j'ai une journée chargée en prévision. Je dois d'abord passer draguer un peu Albus, c'est toujours réjouissant de voir Minerva s'énerver. Et ensuite, je dois faire un saut pour asticoter un peu la vieille Parkinson sur le couple magnifique formé par Messieurs Malfoy et Potter »

Elle commença à avancer d'un pas décidé vers la cheminée, prit la poudre, puis se retourna vers les deux hommes. « Après la réception, je me retirerai dans mon Manoir irlandais » dit-elle avant de jeter la poudre et de prononcer bien distinctement « Bureau d'Albus Dumbledore ».

Neville resta un instant sans réaction en regardant le feu puis il retourna son regard rempli d'interrogation vers Severus.

« Elle vient d'accepter notre lien et de te reconnaitre en tant que Chef de la famille Londubat » lui expliqua Severus.

« Elle ne pouvait pas le dire plus simplement ? »

« Tu connais ta grand-mère mieux que moi » répondit Severus en levant un sourcil ironique.

« Ça ne m'étonne pas que vous vous entendiez si bien, vous avez la même manie de compliquer ce qui est simple ! » dit Neville en boudant.

xxxXXXxxx

La salle du Magenmagot était rempli à craquer et un bourdonnement ininterrompu résonnait entre les hauts murs, jusqu'à ce que la voix magiquement amplifiée d'Amélia Bones se fasse entendre.

« Je demande le silence. La première personne qui perturbera l'audience qui doit se tenir aujourd'hui, se verra immédiatement expulsée ».

Elle prit le temps de parcourir l'assistance de son regard froid avant d'être satisfaite et de se remettre à parler.

« Monsieur Fudge, en tant qu'accusateur, vous devrez apporter la preuve de ce que vous avancez. Vous pouvez convoquer tous les témoins dont vous aurez besoin et apporter tous les éléments matériels nécessaires pour prouver les faits que vous reprochez à Lord Malfoy. Souhaitez-vous être assisté ? »

« Non, Madame, je n'ai qu'un témoin qui saura à elle seule faire la preuve de ce que j'avance. A savoir que Lucius Malfoy est un Mangemort et qu'il a commis des atrocités pour lesquelles il n'a jamais été jugé. Ce qui est inconvenant et doit être réparé. Cet homme doit répondre de ses fautes devant le monde sorcier » dit Fudge en se redressant.

Amélia Bones fit un léger signe de tête pour dire qu'elle avait enregistré l'intervention du Ministre, puis elle se tourna vers Lucius qui se leva à son tour.

« Lord Malfoy », elle appuya bien sur le titre qu'avait négligé Fudge, « en tant qu'offensé vous disposez de tous les moyens nécessaires à votre défense. Souhaitez-vous vous faire assister ? »

« Merci Madame. Je souhaiterais effectivement profiter de l'aide de Lord Londubat qui a accepté de conduire ma défense »

Neville se leva alors pour se placer près de Lucius, alors que Fudge le foudroyait du regard. Il pensait pourtant que sa petite entrevue avec Augusta aurait suffit pour écarter Neville. Il chercha la vielle femme du regard et tressaillit lorsqu'il la trouva en train de sourire avec fierté en regardant son petit-fils. Ce n'était pas bon, les Londubat avaient toujours eu une grande influence dans le monde sorcier et, en plus, le morveux était un héros depuis qu'il avait tué Bellatrix. Dépité, Il se concentra à nouveau sur les paroles d'Amélia.

« Nous pouvons commencer. Monsieur Fudge, faites comparaitre votre témoin »

« J'appelle Ginny Weasley et je précise qu'elle est d'accord pour prendre du veritaserum si cela est nécessaire pour que sa parole soit acceptée »

« Cela ne sera pas nécessaire, nous ne mettons nullement en doute la sincérité de votre… témoin » répondit Lucius en prononçant le dernier mot avec toute la morgue dont il était capable et ce n'était pas peu dire.

Ginny s'avança d'une démarche timide et peu assurée, alors qu'elle était intérieurement ravie de toute l'attention qui se portait sur elle. Elle jetait de petits regards sous ses cils et ses pommettes arboraient une teinte rouge tout à fait charmante. Elle mit un temps fou à atteindre la barre des témoins et Lucius se réjouit de l'air agacé d'Amélia. Lorsqu'elle fut enfin installée, Fudge lui demanda de tour raconter en prenant tout le temps qu'il lui faudrait.

Une parole qu'il n'aurait jamais du prononcer.

Elle mit une heure pour seulement raconter pourquoi elle était sure que Lucius avait posé le journal sur sa pile de livre, en n'omettant pas d'expliquer la couleur de sa robe, qui était la copie d'un modèle Dior parce qu'elle n'avait pas encore les moyens de se l'acheter et que la couleur de l'original aurait juré horriblement avec le roux de sa chevelure.

Elle expliqua ensuite à quel point Harry l'aimait et s'était précipité sans réfléchir dans le danger pour la sauver, en laissant Ron et Hermione en arrière. Et enfin, des sanglots plein la voix, elle expliqua qu'Harry avait planté une épée dans la gueule du basilic. Elle baissa timidement les yeux en souriant discrètement à sa mère qui la regardait avec fierté avant de conclure. « Et après avoir fait tout ça pour moi, il est avec ce Mangemort ! Je suis sur que ça ne peut pas être vrai, il l'a mit sous imperium ou sous l'effet d'une potion… »

Fudge se leva à son tour et dit d'un ton triomphant, « comment ce témoignage émouvant ne pourrait-il suffire à ce que Lucius Malfoy soit jugé ? Il doit répondre de ces crimes… »

« Crimes imaginaires… » le coupa alors une voix froides et tout le monde fut surpris de voir qu'elle venait de Neville Londubat. Ce garçon un peu rondouillard et au visage lunaire savait parfaitement se faire oublier et il en avait profité pour surprendre Ginny qui se tourna vers lui sans comprendre.

« Ginny » dit alors le jeune homme d'une voix douce qui rassura la rouquine. Neville était toujours un abruti manipulable qu'elle allait entourer autour de son petit doigt, elle lui fit donc un sourire séducteur qui mit à l'épreuve la patience déjà très faible du professeur de potions.

« Je sais que tout cela a été une épreuve pour toi et que c'est difficile… » reprit Neville en regardant Ginny avec compassion.

« C'est vrai » dit-elle en pleurnichant. Neville lui tendit un mouchoir avant de reprendre. « Je ne discuterai donc pas le fait qu'il soit plus que douteux que Lucius ait mis le journal de Tom Jedusor sur ta pile de livre, car tu n'as aucune preuve, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il regarda la jeune fille d'un air sérieux puis reprit avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de répondre et Fudge d'objecter.

« Peu importe. J'appelle Lord Potter en tant que témoin »

Harry se leva et vint se placer devant Neville en lui faisant un sourire.

« Harry, peux-tu nous donner ta version des faits »

Harry hocha la tête puis se concentra comme s'il cherchait à se rappeler exactement les évènements.

« Je dois tout d'abord rappeler à l'Assemblée que j'avais douze ans à l'époque des faits et que je devais mesurer environ 1m35, je n'ai jamais été bien grand… » commença-t-il en faisant un sourire charmant qu'Amélia lui retourna. « Qui pourrait croire que j'ai terrassé un basilic, un monstre qui devait mesurer au moins dix mètres ? »

Toute l'Assemblée se mit à rire en imaginant la scène. Puis Ginny se mit à crier affolée que personne ne veuille la croire.

« Mais Harry, tu m'as sauvé, c'est vrai ! J'étais inconsciente, à moitié morte et tu es venu me sauver parce que tu m'aime… »

« Parce que tu étais inconsciente ? » la coupa Neville en prenant un ton à la Snape. « Tu déranges toutes une Assemblée pour faire juger un soi-disant mangemort et ensuite tu nous déclares que tu étais inconsciente lorsque les faits sont survenus ? Ça veut dire que tu te moques de nous ? »

« Mais je… heu… Harry, s'il te plait » dit Ginny en se tournant vers Harry pour le supplier de l'aider.

« Je ne voulais pas rendre cette affaire publique mais j'y suis désormais obligé » dit Harry d'une voix tremblante qui semblait refléter toute la misère du monde. « Ginny n'est pas vraiment responsable. Elle fait une obsession sur moi a cause de sa mère, Molly, qui a même récemment voulu me donner une potion d'amour éternel, sous les yeux de sa propre famille… »

Harry se tut alors qu'un frisson d'horreur parcourait la salle.

« Vous n'avez aucune preuve de ce que vous avancez ! » s'exclama alors Fudge qui regardait désespérément Molly. Cette dernière se balançait d'avant en arrière en marmonnant des propos incohérents.

« Malheureusement, parce que je ne voulais pas le croire moi-même, j'ai fait analyser la tarte à la mélasse qu'elle avait préparé juste pour moi et les résultats ne laissent aucun doute… Il y avait bien une potion dedans.

« Molly Weasley… » commença Amélia Bones pour être interrompue par Arthur. « Excusez-moi, Amélia, mais c'est Molly Prewett, elle a été désavouée par la majorité des membres de ma famille et ne porte plus mon nom »

« Bien, Molly Prewett, vous allez être placée en détention jusqu'au jugement de cette affaire. Cette potion est une potion de magie noire et son utilisation est aussi grave que celle d'un impardonnable. Quant à vous, jeune fille, je vous mets provisoirement sous la garde de votre père, mais des sanctions vous attendent, n'en doutez pas ! » dit Amélia en faisant un signe aux Aurors pour qu'ils emmènent Molly.

« Il n'en reste pas moins que Lucius Malfoy porte la marque des Ténèbres et qu'il a été le bras droit de Voldemort, croyez-vous qu'un tel homme ait pu vraiment changer ? Qu'il est devenu un espion ? Peut-être qu'il a retourné sa veste lorsqu'il a compris que la défaite du Lord Noir était inévitable » persifla Fudge.

Neville le regardait pensivement, comme s'il cherchait à se rappeler quelque chose. « C'est amusant que vous disiez ça, parce que j'ai beau essayer de me rappeler de vous lors de la bataille finale, je n'y arrive pas… Peut-être n'étiez-vous pas si assuré que ça de la victoire d'Harry et si vous ne l'étiez pas, je ne vois vraiment pas comment Lucius Malfoy aurait pu l'être ? D'ailleurs à bien y songer, je me rappelle l'avoir vu, lui, il a même été gravement blessé… Mais peu importe. Le professeur Snape qui est un espion reconnu depuis des années se porte garant de l'intégrité de Lord Malfoy et nous a assuré que c'était lui qui a repris son rôle d'espion lorsqu'il a été découvert… »

« Ha Snape ! Un autre Mangemort qui a la marque et à qui seul un vieux fou comme Dumbledore pouvait faire confiance »

« J'ai aussi vu cet homme sur le champ de bataille, en fait, il n'y a que vous dont je ne me rappelle pas, car Dumbledore était là lui aussi, même s'il avait déjà payé un lourd tribut au monde sorcier en tuant un premier mage noir » dit Neville d'un ton glacé et Lucius eut un instant la crainte de voir sa nature Gryffondorienne reprendre le dessus. Il était à deux doigts de sauter sur Fudge. Il s'avança imperceptiblement mais Neville lui fit un geste de la main pour lui assurer que tout était sous contrôle.

« Si j'ai bien compris, votre seul argument est que Severus Snape et Lucius Malfoy portent la marque des ténèbres et que donc, on ne peut pas leur accorder notre confiance ? C'est bien ce que vous soutenez ? »

« C'est exactement ça. Je pense qu'il est anormal de laisser Lucius Malfoy libre, sans aucun procès, alors qu'il a été le bras droit de vous-savez-qui pendant des années, et je soutiens qu'on ne peut pas faire confiance à la parole de Severus Snape pour l'innocenter alors que cet homme porte la marque » dit Fudge d'un air satisfait. Il avait été désarçonné par la défaite de Molly mais il savait qu'il jouait sa réélection et il était hors de question qu'il laisse ces hommes s'en sortir. Il avait là un argument imparable qu'il allait le conduire à la victoire.

« Donc imaginons que ces hommes ne portent pas la marque des ténèbres, il n'y aurait aucune raison de poursuivre cette réunion ? »

« C'est exact, mais c'est du domaine de l'impossible, il n'y a aucune chance que cela arrive ! » répondit Fudge d'un air narquois.

Neville poussa un soupir avant de dire. « Professeur Snape, je suis désolé de vous imposer cela et je crois que le ministre Fudge devrait plutôt être jugé à votre place pour lâcheté aggravée, ainsi que pour ses nombreuses erreurs pendant la guerre, mais pouvez-vous nous montrer votre bras ? »

Severus se leva avec la grâce qui le caractérisait et avança d'un pas souple pour se placer face à l'Assemblée, puis très lentement, d'un geste étudié, il tendit son bras et remonta sa manche qui révéla un bras vierge de toute trace.

« Mais… Mais… c'est impossible ! Il doit y avoir un glamour ou une potion… » bafouilla Fudge alors qu'une immense clameur se répandait dans la salle.

« Ne soyez pas ridicule ! Cette salle empêche quiconque de lancer des sorts et si une potion de cette sorte existait, il y a longtemps que les mangemorts l'auraient utilisé » s'exclama Amélia Bones qui était elle aussi très surprise.

Fudge retrouva un peu de contenance lorsque Neville demanda à Lucius de faire de même. Il était impossible que sa marque ait disparu aussi !

Lorsque Lucius releva sa manche avec tout le dédain possible, le Ministre faillit avoir une crise cardiaque et répétait en boucle, « c'est impossible… C'est impossible… »

Amélia eut toutes les peines du monde à rétablir le silence dans l'assistance. Elle dut menacer de faire évacuer la salle pour qu'un semblant de calme règne à nouveau dans l'assemblée et que Neville puisse reprendre la parole.

« Je crois que tout est dit. Monsieur Fudge a admis lui-même qu'il n'avait plus aucune raison de poursuivre Lord Malfoy… »

« Mais non… Il y a forcément une erreur… » essaya Fudge qui ne comprenait toujours pas comment une affaire qui était gagné d'avance puisse se transformer en ce complet désastre.

« Ça suffit ! Monsieur Malfoy a montré suffisamment de patience face à vos accusations infondées. Nous allons maintenant procéder au vote bien que son issue ne fasse aucun doute »

Et comme l'avait prévu Amélia qui se réjouissait en secret de la défaite de Fudge, Lucius fut déclaré gagnant à la majorité absolue. Ce qui voulait dire qu'aucun procès ne pourrait plus jamais être intenté contre lui.

xxxXXXxxx

C'est dans le salon du Professeur de potions que Lucius, Harry et Neville avaient ouvert une bouteille de champagne pour fêter dignement la victoire.

« Tu as été génial, Neville, Ron et Hermione n'ont même pas eu à témoigné et je n'ai même pas eu à mentir ! Tu avais raison Lucius il a suffit que j'énonce les faits d'un air ironique pour que Ginny soit totalement discrédité » dit Harry qui souriait comme un fou. « Et la tête de Fudge ! Dommage que je n'ai pas eu d'appareil photo ! »

« Je suis sur que quelques clichés intéressants ont été pris par les reporters présents » le rassura Lucius.

« C'est vrai, tu as été absolument époustouflant » renchérit Severus avec fierté.

« Lucius m'avait bien préparé » dit le jeune homme en rougissant devant tous ces compliments.

« Je dois dire que j'ai eu un moment d'angoisse lorsque Fudge a attaqué Severus, j'ai bien cru que vous alliez le tuer » dit Lucius en souriant largement.

« Ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en a manqué » grommela Neville en repensant à l'énervement qu'il avait ressenti face à ce lâche qui ne pensait qu'à sa réélection et était capable de tout.

« Ton plan était parfait, Lucius, Fudge a plongé tête baissée dans le piège. Il ne s'est pas méfié de Neville et n'a pas pensé une seconde que nous n'avions plus nos marques » dit Severus avec une grande satisfaction.

« Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de mérite et je crois que Fudge n'était pas le seul à être incrédule » répondit Lucius en riant.

« Que croyez-vous qu'il va arriver à Molly et Ginny ? » demanda Harry.

« Ginny ne risque pas grand-chose car elle est mineure. Quant à Molly, je ne pense pas qu'elle aille à Azkaban, j'ai bien peur qu'elle ait totalement sombré et qu'elle finisse dans la section psychiatrique de Ste Mangouste. Pourquoi tu as des regrets » demanda Lucius

« Aucun. Je les avais prévenu toutes les deux et je leur ai laissé une chance qu'elles n'ont pas su saisir. Je suis surtout désolé pour ses enfants mais en aucun cas pour elle ou pour ce que j'ai fait ! » répondit Harry et Lucius vit la sincérité dans ses yeux. Il se penchait pour l'embrasser lorsque la porte d'entrée claqua contre le mur.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? » s'exclama Draco en entrant comme un fou dans la pièce, trainant un Charlie qui essayait de fuir derrière lui. « Vous croyez qu'on a le temps de se reposer ? Vous vous rendez compte du temps qu'on a perdu ? J'ai un bal à préparer, moi ! Il faut que tout soit parfait ! Allez hop, hop, hop ! »

Les quatre hommes se regardèrent et le même sourire machiavélique apparut sur leurs visages lorsqu'ils prirent chacun un coussin qu'ils jetèrent sur le blond.

Draco n'eut que le temps de mettre ses mains sur sa tête pour se protéger avant de tomber sur les fesses sous la force des impacts.

« Vous trouvez ça drôle ? » demanda-t-il, les joues rougies et les cheveux en bataille. Ce qui déclencha un éclat de rire général qui les libéra de toute la tension qu'ils avaient ressentie pour ce jugement.

« Qui sème le vent récolte la tempête » dit Neville sur un ton prophétique qui les fit repartir dans un nouveau fou rire.

A suivre

xxxXXXxxx

Le bonus de **Tania**

Neville se détendait dans le salon pendant que Severus prenait une douche. (Han ! sans même y aller jeter un coup d'œil ? pour voir si Severus a besoin d'un coup de main ?...^^)

« Grand-mère ? » (Non, pire, Satan !)

« Je le sais très bien ! Ça fait d'ailleurs partie des choses qu'il va falloir que tu m'expliques » (ho ho ! pas bon du tout !)

« Alors Neville, j'attends que tu m'explique pourquoi Fudge est venu me voir pour m'informer que tu fricotais avec des mangemorts en faisant honte à ton nom et surtout à la mémoire de tes parents » (Quoi ? ca va barder (restons polie nous autre !) n'importe quoi ! a mort Fudge !)

!) Inconsciemment Neville se redressa et sa magie commença à crépiter autour de lui. Il ne vit pas le regard approbateur de sa grand-mère, trop occupé à contenir la colère qui menaçait de le submerger. (Je crois que je commence à me demander qi la grand mère et pas justement de son cote en faite…)

« Sache, grand-mère, que malgré toute l'affection et la reconnaissance que j'ai pour toi, je ne te reconnais absolument pas le droit de juger de la dignité de mes actes. (Quelle classe Neville ! le bien parler et une arme !) Je suis le chef de la maison Londubat et en tant que tel, je demande à être traité avec tout le respect qui m'est du » commença-t-il d'une voix mortellement froide qui dénotait totalement avec sa timidité habituelle. (La métamorphose ! le Neville adulte et sur de lui, fort et habile ! trop bien !) « Je dois t'informer que je suis engagé avec Severus Snape qui est un homme courageux qui n'a rien à prouver à Fudge ou à toi. Et oui, j'ai pris le parti de Lucius Malfoy qui est accusé à tort par une femme qui a vu ses rêves de grandeur réduit à néant » (franchement, chapeau bas l'artiste ! je suis bluffer ! mais j'en doutais pas une seconde ! capable de monter les crocs qu'en on s'attaque aux gents qu'il aime et a la vrai justice)

« Je dois avouer que j'étais déjà convaincu par ton discours mais je dois dire que ce que je viens de voir suffit largement à m'enlever tous les doutes que j'aurais pu garder ! Il est absolument canon, ce petit cachotier, sous ses affreuses robes noires ! » (Je retire ce que je pensais de cette femme… elle est diaboliquement divine et génialement observatrice ! je l'adore !)

« Madame, je vous présente mes plus sincères excuses pour cet oubli impardonnable. Nous n'avons pas réfléchi et je regrette que nos actions aient pu vous blesser. Je vous propose de rétablir cette erreur en organisant une réception, qui sera bien entendu entièrement à ma charge, pour annoncer cet engagement » (Oo ? severus d'amour ! « Cours, saute sur severus (qui se décale, pas fou), et s'écrase au sol comme une merde » mais je t'aime ! Tu es trop classe et sexy ! *.*)

Neville en resta la bouche ouverte de stupéfaction. Augusta quant à elle paraissait absolument ravie. (Pareil ! il assure mon severus ! « Bave bave ! »)

« Je crois que de toute façon ces personnes ne seront absolument plus fréquentables à partir de ce soir. J'ai toute confiance en Monsieur Malfoy pour s'en assurer » (Ouai ! va s'y sexy Lucius ! « La bêta tien à préciser qu'il ne s'agit pas la d'une trahison envers son Severus qu'elle j'aime plus que sa vie ! »)

xxxXXXxxx

A bientôt (une quinzaine de jours) pour l'épilogue de ce qui devait, à l'origine, être un OS !


	13. Comme un conte de fée

Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à JKR.

Beta : Tania-sama

Titre : Queer tango

Résumé : La réhabilitation des anciens espions passent parfois par des voies inhabituelles et Harry va l'apprendre à ses dépens.

Rating : M

Merci beaucoup à **CHACHOU et** **KISIS **pour vos reviews ! (Merci d'avance pour votre prochaine review, si toutefois vous en laissez une, car je ne pourrais pas vous répondre à moins que vous ne vous créiez un compte, ce qui serait génial !). **Nekoshiro** (je pense que je reste dans le registre humour et romance, non ?)

**xxxXXXxxx**

**Epilogue – Comme un conte de fée**

Harry s'était réfugié dans une salle de classe vide pour échapper à un blond surexcité qui courrait de partout pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait rien laissé au hasard et que tout serait parfait pour la prestation de Poudlard au bal de fin d'année, qui allait commencer dans…

Harry lança un tempus

… exactement deux heures.

Harry était épuisé et il avait le trac. Même si sa danse avec Lucius était parfaitement au point, il n'avait jamais aimé être le centre d'attention et il avait peur que la panique lui fasse faire une erreur. Et s'il tombait ? Ou pire s'il faisait un croche pied à Lucius et qu'il le fasse tomber ?

Bref, Harry avait assez de ses propres angoisses sans rajouter celles de Draco qui donnait l'impression que sa propre vie dépendait de la réussite du bal.

Il décida de penser à autre chose et de se détendre pour le temps qui lui restait à vivre avant que Draco ne le tue pour avoir disparu. Même l'affrontement avec Voldemort ne lui avait pas causé une telle panique ! Ses pensées dérivèrent vers des choses plus agréables lorsqu'il se rappela la presse unanime à la fin du jugement de Lucius. Tous les journaux arboraient la même une : Fudge doit démissionner. Venait ensuite la longue liste de ses erreurs et pour finir le fait qu'il avait accordé sa confiance à une femme actuellement interné dans le service psychiatrique de haute sécurité de Ste Mangouste et qu'il avait osé accuser Lord Malfoy, un innocent sorcier qui avait sacrifié beaucoup à la défaite du Mage Noir le plus puissant de tous les temps et qui était désormais le compagnon du Sauveur.

Innocent, tu parles ! Depuis que la presse lui était favorable, le blond paradait comme un paon et Harry le soupçonnait de briguer le poste de Ministre de la Magie ce qui ne le réjouissait pas plus que ça. Il soupira en pensant qu'il savait à quoi s'attendre en choisissant Lucius pour compagnon, il connaissait son ambition et son amour immodéré du pouvoir et il devrait faire avec.

Ginny quant à elle avait fait l'objet d'un accord entre le ministère et Arthur Weasley, elle devait passer deux ans dans le monde moldu, sans avoir le droit de faire de la magie et faire un travail d'intérêt général dans un foyer pour sans abri. Cela devrait lui remettre les idées en place et lui faire abandonner sa folie des grandeurs. Elle serait prise en charge par Mme Figg et Harry se réjouissait à l'idée de Ginny vivant entourée de chats dans une toute petite maison.

Il resta là à décompresser pendant un bon moment puis tout à coup fit un bond en réalisant l'heure qu'il était. Draco allait le tuer pour de bon !

xxxXXXxxx

La salle de réception du Ministère, pourtant immense, avait été magiquement agrandie et était remplie à craquer. Entre célébrer la fin d'une guerre aussi longue que douloureuse, fêter la nouvelle année et voir de leurs propres yeux le couple formé par Lucius et Harry, tous les sorciers s'étaient battus pour réussir à entrer.

Une cacophonie terrible régnait dans la pièce mais un silence de plomb s'abattit lorsqu'Albus Dumbledore, entouré de tous les professeurs, fit son entrée en portant le choixpeau qui entonna une chanson qu'il avait créée pour l'occasion et qu'il finit par ces mots,

_C'est en restant unis pour être plus forts_

_Que les quatre maisons invincibles_

_Ont filée la pâtée_

_Au plus grand mage noir de tous les temps._

Lorsque les dernières notes s'égrenèrent, Rémus Lupin entra d'une démarche assurée en portant un drapeau qui réunissait les emblèmes des quatre maisons.

Ensuite, ce fut le tour des élèves qui marchaient en rang de huit, alternant un Serpentard, un Poufsouffle, un Serdaigle et un Gryffondor. Ils portaient chacun la photo d'une personne qui avait sacrifié sa vie pour gagner cette guerre. Une vague d'émotion saisit la salle, chacun pouvant reconnaitre une personne qui lui était proche.

Puis, arrivèrent les jumeaux, qui firent sensation dans leurs robes aux couleurs de Serpentard. Ils entouraient Hermione qui était vêtue d'une robe de soirée moldue d'un rouge profond. Le feu et la glace murmura Colin Crivey qui avait été payé par Ron pour prendre ses frères en photo.

D'un pas martial, Charlie et Draco firent leur entrée et un murmure d'approbation parcourut la salle devant la beauté du couple. Charlie était tout en noir et Draco tout vêtu de blanc. Ils étaient terriblement bien assortis, ce que ne manqua pas de faire remarquer Augusta à sa voisine qui se trouvait être, par le plus grand hasard, Madame Parkinson qui étouffait de rage en pensant que c'était sa fille qui aurait du être au bras du blond au lieu de ce crétin de rouquin. Ne pouvant plus supporter les moqueries, elle s'en alla du bord de la scène sous le regard satisfait d'Augusta. « Une vipère de moins » dit la vieille femme en se frottant les mains, ce qui lui valut un clin d'œil de Charlie et un sourire de Draco.

Severus et Neville arrivèrent ensuite en se tenant par la main. Severus était tout habillé de noir n'ayant pas voulu déroger malgré une crise de son filleul qui voulait que Charlie soit le seul à porter du noir. Ni les larmes, ni les cris n'étaient venu à bout de la volonté de l'homme qui avait accepté de défiler mais surement pas de se déguiser. Neville qui était très nerveux faillit éclater en sanglot lorsqu'il entendit la voix forte de sa grand-mère qui répondait à son voisin qui lui avait demandé qui était ce jeune homme.

« C'est mon petit-fils. Le chef de la famille Londubat et un héros de guerre ».

La voix remplie de fierté d'Augusta faillit bien avoir raison de Neville qui ne réussit à rester de marbre qu'en serrant désespérément la main de Severus. L'homme, comme toujours, le soutenait en silence par sa seule présence.

Enfin le défilé se termina par Lucius et Harry qui ne se touchaient pas mais marchait du même pas et personne ne pouvait douter qu'ils étaient en couple. Ils portaient sur le visage le même air fier et la cape dorée d'Harry et celle argentée de Lucius, portées sur un pantalon noir et une chemise blanche montrait la fierté qu'ils avaient d'appartenir à leur maison réciproque.

Ils avancèrent d'un pas lent jusqu'au centre de la piste de danse et se mirent face à face en se regardant dans les yeux. Harry oublia alors toutes ses peurs.

Une musique à la fois langoureuse et rapide retentit et ils commencèrent à danser sans se quitter des yeux. Lucius avait posé sa main dans le creux des reins d'Harry et le jeune homme avait posé la sienne sur son bras, leurs deux autres mains étaient réunies. Ils firent une série de pas rapides et à chaque fois qu'ils quittaient un endroit, un petit geyser de feu surgissait. Ils donnaient l'impression d'avoir dansé ensemble toute leur vie tant ils se mouvaient avec facilité.

Ils enchainèrent des pas de plus en plus difficiles puis Harry se détacha de Lucius et se jeta en arrière en laissant trainer sa jambe derrière lui. Lucius l'attira de nouveau à lui et le Gryffondor entoura la taille de l'homme de sa jambe, ils restèrent une seconde immobile avant de recommencer à danser. Harry se cambra en arrière pendant que Lucius le maintenait d'une main dans le dos et passait l'autre sensuellement sur son ventre. Ils se retrouvèrent bouche contre bouche puis reprirent leurs pas endiablés. Ils donnaient l'impression de faire l'amour en volant. Lorsque les dernières notes retentirent, Harry glissa une jambe entre celles de Lucius et se cambra en arrière pendant que Lucius se penchait en avant et ils finirent dans cette position, souffle contre souffle. Puis, ils se séparèrent et se tournèrent vers le public qui resta quelques secondes sans réaction face à la beauté et à la sensualité des deux hommes. Le silence fut rompu par Albus qui lança les applaudissements, tout le monde le suivit et un vrai triomphe fut fait à Harry et Lucius.

xxxXXXxxx

Lucius et Harry se dirigeaient vers le buffet pour un rafraichissement bien mérité lorsqu'un cri de Draco les fit se retourner.

« Sale bête ! » dit le jeune homme en portant son doigt à sa bouche pendant qu'un Pugsley tout ébouriffé quittait l'épaule de Charlie pour se diriger à toute vitesse vers son maitre qui l'avait abandonné pour danser. Il courut de toute la force de ses petites pattes et grimpa sur l'épaule de Lucius en prenant immédiatement une couleur argentée. Arrivé à sa place préférée, il toisa tout le monde d'un air arrogant. Lucius fut assailli par des personnes qui s'extasiaient sur la beauté de cette petite bête et lui demandait d'où elle venait.

George et Fred se rengorgeait.

« Ça valait le coup de porter les couleurs de Serpentard ! »

« Ouais, on est riches ! »

Puis ils s'éloignèrent pour répondre aux questions des personnes qui voulaient toutes une boule de poil.

C'est alors qu'Augusta s'approcha d'Harry.

« J'ai entendu dire qu'Hermione fréquentait les jumeaux ? » demanda-t-elle d'un air étonné.

« C'est vrai » répondit Harry. Il n'y avait plus de secret à garder puisque la jeune fille avait décidé d'afficher sa relation.

« Les deux ? » demanda encore Augusta en levant un sourcil perplexe.

« Oui » répondit Harry en souriant de la curiosité de la vieille dame.

« Quelle intelligente jeune personne ! Il faut que je la trouve pour lui demander des détails » dit alors Augusta en se dirigeant droit sur Hermione qu'Harry plaignait de tout cœur.

Il chercha des yeux Neville et Severus qu'il ne voyait nulle part et finit par les retrouver dans un coin sombre plongée dans une discussion qui semblait intime. Il décida donc de ne pas les déranger et se dirigea vers Lucius qui discutait avec Amélia Bones et semblait très sérieux.

Nous y voilà, pensa Harry, il commence sa campagne.

« Je pense qu'Arthur Weasley serait un bien meilleur candidat. Il connait parfaitement le monde sorcier et fait preuve d'une tolérance et d'une grandeur d'âme qui le désigne parfaitement pour ce poste »

Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Ce n'était pas possible. Il devait avoir mal compris.

Il attendit de voir la sorcière s'éloigner pour aborder Lucius.

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? » demanda-t-il à l'homme avec incrédulité et espoir.

Lucius lui fit un sourire malicieux et le dévisagea avec intensité. « Je viens de lui dire que faire campagne pour devenir Ministre de la Magie ne m'intéressait absolument pas et qu'elle ferait mieux d'approcher Arthur Weasley qui est parfait pour ce rôle »

« Mais pourquoi ? » demanda Harry qui ne voulait toujours pas y croire.

Lucius se rapprocha encore du jeune homme. « J'ai découvert récemment quelque chose qui me rend encore plus heureux que le pouvoir et j'ai décidé de revoir mes objectifs dans la vie »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Toi » dit Lucius avec gravité.

Comme il avait la gorge serrée par l'émotion et qu'il avait toujours préféré l'action aux discours, Harry fit apparaitre une branche de houx au dessus d'eux.

« Tais-toi et embrasse-moi » dit-il la voix enrouée par l'émotion.

« Avec plaisir » répondit le blond tout en s'exécutant.

Comme quoi, une histoire qui commence par une journée pourrie peut finir comme un conte de fée.

**Fin**

xxxXXXxxx

Le bonus de Tania

Harry était épuisé et il avait le trac. Même si sa danse avec Lucius était parfaitement au point, il n'avait jamais aimé être le centre d'attention et il avait peur que la panique lui fasse faire une erreur. (C'est mimi ! mais relaxe !) Et s'il tombait ? (ils tomberaient ensemble et collé l'un a l'autre ! *.*) Ou pire s'il faisait un croche pied à Lucius et qu'il le fasse tomber ? (ouille ! ca par contre !)

Innocent, tu parles ! Depuis que la presse lui était favorable, le blond paradait comme un paon (pas étonnant du tout ! ^^ Ce n'est pas pour rien que c'est son patronus a lui !) et Harry le soupçonnait de briguer le poste de Ministre de la Magie ce qui ne le réjouissait pas plus que ça. (J'avoue que c'est son genre de rêves au lulu !) Il soupira en pensant qu'il savait à quoi s'attendre en choisissant Lucius pour compagnon, il connaissait son ambition et son amour immodéré du pouvoir et il devrait faire avec. (Courage ! ce n'est pas toi qui aura du boulot mais bon, on comprend aisément d'où vient le problème^^)

Severus et Neville arrivèrent ensuite en se tenant par la main. Severus était tout habillé de noir n'ayant pas voulu déroger malgré une crise de son filleul qui voulait que Charlie soit le seul à porter du noir. (Non mais oh ! j'aime bien Drago mais pas touche au Severus sacré !) Ni les larmes, ni les cris n'étaient venu à bout de la volonté de l'homme qui avait accepté de défiler mais surement pas de se déguiser. (Ne Faut pas pousser non plus !) Neville qui était très nerveux faillit éclater en sanglot

Harry se cambra en arrière pendant que Lucius le maintenait d'une main dans le dos et passait l'autre sensuellement sur son ventre. (Han ! ils font l'amour en dansant ! *.*) Ils se retrouvèrent bouche contre bouche puis reprirent leurs pas endiablés. (Miam !) Ils donnaient l'impression de faire l'amour en volant. (… han je suis trop fortiche !) Lorsque les dernières notes retentirent, Harry glissa une jambe entre celles de Lucius et se cambra en arrière pendant que Lucius se penchait en avant et ils finirent dans cette position, souffle contre souffle. (C'était juste wouaw ! incroyable ! ils ont assuré comme des dieux !) Puis, ils se séparèrent et se tournèrent vers le public qui resta quelques secondes sans réaction face à la beauté et à la sensualité des deux hommes. (On entend juste des « clics » »clic » de la beta qui mitraille de photos !) Le silence fut rompu par Albus qui lança les applaudissements, tout le monde le suivit et un vrai triomphe fut fait à Harry et Lucius. (Et la bêta chiale car ces photos se vendent comme des petits pains ! « Heureusement que j'ai planqué les meilleures pour ma collection perso ! »)

xxxXXXxxx

Et voilà la fin de cette histoire ! Je n'en reviens pas d'avoir écrit 13 chapitres pour une idée qui devait à la base ne tenir que le temps d'un OS mais dont les personnages secondaires ont pris une telle importance qu'ils m'ont obligé à revoir mes prévisions à la hausse. J'espère que vous avez apprécié autant que moi.

Encore merci à toutes les lectrices qui ont laissé des reviews (c'est vraiment génial d'avoir des retours quand on écrit), et à celles fort nombreuses qui ont mis cette histoire en alerts et en favoris ou encore à toutes celles qui sont passées sans laisser de traces !

Et bien sur un grand merci à la merveilleuse Tania qui a corrigé tous les chapitres à toute allure !

A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures. J'ai plein d'idées en ce moment !


End file.
